Demon's Progeny
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After the winter war, Byakuya learns that he was impregnated by Aizen during a supposedly consensual night together. But as the pregnancy progresses, he realizes that the truth is much darker and more painful. RenXBya, mpreg
1. The Ice Prince

**Demon's Progeny**

**By Spunky0ne**

**Chapter 1: The Ice Prince**

**(This one is an angsty one and this chapter does include non-con sex. To be clear, the story is a Bya/Ren and Aizen will appear only in the beginning and maybe a cameo at some point. The baby in the story is Aizen's, but he will have no interest in it. The focus is on Byakuya and Renji, and how they come together to protect a child who is innocent, but was the product of a violent act. The story is not meant to be gratuitously violent but will be graphic at some points while exploring Byakuya's memories and emotions after being sexually assaulted. If you don't like this kind of story, don't read, but please don't complain.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya left the sixth division in a daze, his mind as scattered as the petals in his zanpakutou release and wondering how he could have acted so coldly. His own words still rang icily in his head...

_"It is as I said. Do I need to repeat myself? Twenty-five days from now, she'll go to the central execution grounds, where she will suffer the ultimate punishment. That is the final decision of the Soul Society."_

But he had always treated Rukia coldly.

He couldn't even look at the girl. In forty years, he had only really looked at her once...on the day he had invited her to become a part of the family. And he had only extended the invitation because of his promise to his late wife.

"But I made a promise to my parents, too," he whispered.

He thought briefly of his mother, whose face he only knew from pictures, but who he knew had refused to abort her pregnancy, even when told it would endanger her life...and his father, who even though he was not of proper strength to become a taichou and clan leader, had placed his faith in his only child to follow in Ginrei's footsteps as he could not. It broke his heart to think of being a disappointment to them by dishonoring the family as he had, first by marrying Hisana, then by adopting Rukia. And so, he had made his promise to each. But now, the two promises had collided, and he had had to take on the pain of failing Hisana, by allowing Rukia to be executed.

He passed into Kuchiki Manor, forcing his face into passivity and calm, but refused his dinner and proceeded straight to the family cemetery. He knelt at his wife's graveside and reached out with his reiatsu to be certain that he was perfectly alone. Only once he was sure of that, did he let the pretenses fall away. His body shook with repressed emotion and tears filled his dark eyes.

"I am sorry," he whispered to his dead wife, "I don't know what to do. I have already defied the family and disgraced my parents twice. I swore that I would not do that again. I cannot help Rukia, nor can I let anyone know...my heart is breaking for her."

He shivered and wasn't surprised at the puff of mist that formed when he exhaled. He was ice-cold, inside and out...and he knew that when Rukia died, there would be no warmth left. His heart would be empty.

"But the family's honor will be intact," he whispered brokenly, "You would despise me,"

He loosed a soft, silent sob and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again and stared at her gravestone.

"Or worse...you would forgive me."

He lost track of what happened next, but sometime later, awoke to the fact that he had wandered far out into the forested area of the estate. He had passed the outer marker, and moved off of the property and into an area where a number of cabins had been built around a calm, misted lake. He walked around the edge of the lake, looking into the water and quietly observing the reflection of the moon where it broke through the mist and shined dully. He heard voices and started to turn back, loathe to let himself be seen, wandering and miserable as he was.

_I am the Kuchiki clan leader, and not allowed to betray so much emotion._

He was almost out of hearing range, when he caught Aizen Sousuke's voice on the breeze.

"Everything is proceeding as it should. Tousen is watching over Central 46 tonight, while we work on the next phase of our plan."

"You know," said Gin, "I find it kind of surprising how easily Byakuya fell into that. He's usually intelligent in recognizing deception. I'm actually a bit disappointed."

"His hands are tied," said Aizen, calmly, "He will sit back and watch her die. He's a cold man...perhaps colder than me."

"I wouldn't have thought so," said Gin, "but he was completely heartless. He's really going to kick himself, when he realizes that you were behind all of this, and he let his sister be executed when she should have been given a much lighter sentence."

"Well, perhaps he won't have to suffer. Perhaps Kurosaki Ichigo will succeed, and will kill him in the process. That would be interesting."

Byakuya felt his blood begin to boil beneath his skin, but knew better than to get any closer. He might be the only witness to what appeared to be a dastardly scheme.

_But why frame Rukia? It doesn't make any sense. She is a member of our clan, but she was not born noble, so if he is striking at the clan, why trifle with her? And why her if he was coming after me, personally? He acknowledged, himself, how I was so cold that I wouldn't defend her. What is his goal? And how would he influence Central 46's decision in her case? I saw the arguments. I saw them come to their decision! Yet, he says it was his doing? I don't understand..._

"Well, well," said Aizen's voice, startling Byakuya out of his reverie, "It looks as though we have company. Kuchiki taichou, are you lost?"

He reached for his blade, then realized that he had left it at the manor. And before he could summon it to his hand, Aizen's blade was out and releasing.

"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu!"

Byakuya managed a stunned inhale.

Then, he was falling.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" asked the calm, kind voice of the fifth division taichou.

Byakuya opened his eyes and found himself naked and resting on an equally naked Aizen Sousuke's chest. His body ached fiercely, and he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Oh..." he groaned, feeling bile rise in his throat.

He rolled to his feet and barely made it to the bathroom, before loosing the contents of his stomach. He managed a few breaths, then began to heave again, and repeated the process violently, until he was seeing spots and knew there could be nothing left inside him. Aizen appeared and gave him water to rinse his mouth, then helped him to his feet and back into bed.

"Aizen taichou," he panted, holding his throbbing abdomen, "H-how did I come to b-be here?"

"You arrived suddenly last night," said his colleague, "You stumbled in, out of the cold, and you were nearly incoherent. I gave you some tea and a place to sleep for the night."

"Apparently," Byakuya said, still short of breath, "You _gave_ me more than tea! How did I end up in your bed? Were we...intimate?"

A soft blush rose on Aizen's face.

"Forgive me, Kuchiki taichou," he said quietly, "But when I tried to leave you here, sleeping, you had an awful nightmare of some sort. I came in to see what was wrong, and...this...just _happened_."

"But...I am not the slightest bit attracted to you!" objected the noble.

"Gomen nasai," said Aizen, "But last night, it seemed that you found me attractive enough to take comfort in. I know I should have resisted, but...you were so lovely...so genuine in your heartfelt emotional response to your sister's predicament. I went along with you, although I should not have."

Byakuya looked down at his bruised and battered body and spotted blood on his inner thigh.

"It seems I was not the aggressor," he said, holding his head as it pulsed and ached sharply.

"Oh, but you _were_!" said Aizen, "You were very brutal...to both of us. I tried to heal you, but you said that you deserved the pain. I will heal you now, if you like."

"N-no," Byakuya said, dragging himself to his feet, "I have to go."

"Let me make us some tea," offered Aizen, "You still look..."

"No!" Byakuya said, grabbing his clothes and hastily dressing as Aizen watched calmly from the bed.

"My apologies," Aizen said, shaking his head, "I see that this really is a surprise to you. I would not have gone to bed with you if I had realized that doing so would be so hurtful to you. You are a lovely man, Kuchiki taichou...ruthless and brutal, but very beautiful."

"You cannot speak of this to anyone!" Byakuya said angrily, "I would likely be thrown out of my clan and the military!"

"Oh, surely not!" said Aizen, "At least, not the military. You _know_ Kyouraku taichou and Ukitake taichou are in bed together, ne? But then...with your clan, it's another story, isn't it? I may be a peasant, but I am all too familiar with the ways of the nobles. Go then. I will say nothing...and this will not repeat itself."

Byakuya said no more, but flash stepped out of the room, ran through the cabin and fled back towards the manor. But realizing that his attendant would notice if he allowed himself to be bathed at home, he turned instead for the sixth division, hoping that Renji would not yet have arrived. He groaned inwardly as he felt Renji's spiritual pressure and realized he would have to get past the redhead without letting on anything was wrong. He looked down at his somewhat rumpled uniform and grimaced, but decided that there was nothing for it, but to escape quickly into his quarters. He opened the door and steeled himself.

"Hello Tai..." Renji began, then he stopped and frowned.

Byakuya nodded briefly, then hurried into his quarters. His legs were shaking and his heart was pounding by the time he reached the bed. He sat down for a moment, breathing slowly and trying to ignore the spots that danced before his eyes and the horrid pains that seemed to be everywhere.

_What in kami's name happened to me? This was...consensual sex?_

He undressed and stood in front of his mirror, the horror of what had been done to his body plain, and Aizen's words echoing in his shocked mind.

_"You were very brutal...to both of us. I tried to heal you, but you said that you deserved the pain. I will heal you now, if you like."_

"I deserve the pain," he whispered.

_How much must I hate myself to have caused this kind of damage to my body and not even remember...?_

He froze as the door opened and Renji stepped into the room, carrying the morning report.

"Taichou, I have the..."

For a moment, neither man moved.

Renji's shocked eyes took in the horrid bruising on the usually perfect pale skin, the harsh red lines where fingernails had raked the skin of his shoulder and back, and the thin lines of blood along his inner thighs.

"Kami," whispered Renji, "T-taichou?"

"Turn around and walk out of this room," Byakuya said in a threatening tone, "And you are never to speak of this to anyone."

Renji flinched at the heavy swell of his reiatsu and bit his lips, thinking. Then, he cleared his throat softly, and closed the door.

"I told you to leave," Byakuya said, grabbing a yukata and wrapping it around his slender frame.

"I know you did," Renji said quietly, "And I'm not going to ask you any questions you don't want to answer, Taichou, but I am going to heal you."

Byakuya lowered his eyes and let out an annoyed breath.

"I don't..."

"I know you don't need me to do it. But I'm going to anyway. Just...please sit down, Taichou."

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then sat down slowly, trying to hide how badly it hurt to move. Renji approached him slowly and moved a chair around so that he could sit in front of the noble. Byakuya averted his eyes and tried to ignore the redhead as Renji slid the yukata down off of his shoulders and began to heal the cuts and bruises. Byakuya couldn't help but loose an affected sigh as Renji's hands moved over the painful areas and addressed each. The redhead said nothing and kept his eyes focused on each area as he healed it. He climbed onto the bed and worked his way slowly over Byakuya's scratched shoulders and back, trying to keep his own reiatsu calm and marveling at how Byakuya sat so still and made no sound as he worked. He finished working on Byakuya's upper body and glanced at the noble questioningly.

"That will be fine, thank you," Byakuya said, dismissing him.

"But there was blood, Taichou," Renji said, shivering inside at the memory, "Shouldn't you at least...?"

"No," said Byakuya with finality, "Leave me."

Renji swallowed hard and hesitated, but then, nodded briefly, bowed and left the room. Byakuya sat on the bed, his upper body warm and comfortable, clashing harshly with the pain in the rest of him. He took a steadying breath and stood, intending to go and shower, but collapsed halfway there.

He woke up some time later, tucked warmly into bed and thoroughly healed, and found a cup of hot green tea at his bedside. He drank it slowly and drifted off to sleep again, but suffered nightmares that made continued sleep impossible, and got out of bed, and into the shower.

He tried again to remember anything from the night before, but saw only random flashes of things that he couldn't classify as real or dream. He did remember being at Hisana's grave, wandering for a time, and emerging from the forest near Aizen's cabin, but he had no memory of knocking on the door...or of meeting the man near the lake. There were flashes of fingers raking his skin, hard swells of pain and images of things he had looked at...a wooden chair...a fogged window with dark curtains...red bedding and dark, silken sheets his hands clenched in agony.

_It was horridly violent..._

He took a long breath and released it slowly, trying to let the memory escape with his breath.

_It is over. Aizen taichou will not mention it to anyone, and he said that it wouldn't happen again, so it is over and best forgotten._

But a chill went through him as an unbidden thought entered his mind.

"No," he whispered, forcing the thought away.

_That is not going to happen._

He knew better than to dishonor his clan again. He would bury the incident and let it go. There were enough other things to deal with that it would not, he thought, be hard to submerge it.

_Yes, in the rush of things, it will disappear. I will ignore it._

He let the water running down his body, bear away the thoughts, and turned his mind back to Rukia.

_What am I going to do about that?_

_Kami, I have no choice!_

_How can this be happening?_

The water began to cool, and he imagined that Renji would soon become concerned enough to come in and check on him. He turned off the shower and dried off, relieved to see his body back in its normal, pristine condition. Ghosts of the pain from the incident still harried him, but he was much more able to conceal it as he dressed and walked out to the office.

He was careful not to speak to Renji, nor to look at him, or acknowledge him in any way. And the redhead was wary enough to leave him alone. They worked in silence for the rest of the day, then Byakuya excused Renji early and walked back home.

"Good evening, Kuchiki taichou," said Aizen, startling him.

He wondered why his heart beat so fast and his legs shook as the fifth division taichou smiled at him...and continued walking away.


	2. The Night We Discarded

**Chapter 2: The Night We Discarded**

**(After the War)**

"Your injuries are healing well," Hanatarou told Renji, lifting his hands away from the redhead's body and letting his power fade, "You will probably get to go home tomorrow morning."

"Good," Renji sighed, sitting up, "I want to get out of here. Nothing personal, but I don't get along so well in places where a guy is always getting poked, prodded and jabbed with sharp things..."

"Are you talking about the healing center or sparring practice?" asked a bandaged Rukia, from the doorway.

"Hey," chuckled Renji, grateful for the fact that they could relax, breathe and joke around together again, "Aren't you supposed to be resting? Your brother is going to be pissed if he sees you up and wandering around like that."

"My brother is why I was up, stupid," the young woman jokingly reprimanded him, "He was hurt worse than both of us put together."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "Except that the bulk of the damage he took didn't come from fighting in the war. It was that little unscripted sparring session in Hueco Mundo with my old taichou. I guess he gave as good as he got, though. Zaraki taichou was a fucking mess too."

Rukia frowned.

"Be quiet, will you? We're not supposed to talk about it. Soutaichou would have them both in the repentance center if he found out about that!"

"Eh, cool your jets, Kuchiki," Renji laughed, "Hanatarou was there too, and he knows better than to go off at the mouth about it. Right, Hanatarou?"

"Oh, of course, Abarai fukutaichou!" the healer said quickly, "Nobody will hear anything from me."

"Good," sighed Rukia, shaking her head, "Those two...they've never tolerated each other well. But Nii-sama has, for the most part, been able to ignore him. But lately...lately, Nii-sama has been different."

"Different how?" Renji asked, "And what do you expect after what we've all been through? We're all different, Rukia. All of us."

Rukia sighed and started to slide into a more somber state, but then caught herself and forced a smile.

"Not all of us," she said, narrowing her eyes, "You're still an idiot. But maybe that comes from spending half of the time in Hueco Mundo _unconscious_!"

"Oh yeah?" said Renji, scowling, "Well, at least I didn't have to have Taichou come and un-shish kebob me and peel my frozen carcass off the floor!"

"Well, excuse me for getting a little banged up while _killing an Espada! _Didn't see _you_ killing an Espada, mister hot _fukutaichou_!"

"Eh, shut up!" Renji snapped, looking sulky, "All of the good ones were taken..."

"Right," Rukia laughed, moving closer and regarding her longtime friend with affection, "Seriously, though, I'm just really glad we're all back...and that we all came back alive."

Renji let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah," he said, reaching out and squeezing her hand, "Me too."

"Erm, Rukia-san," said Hanatarou, "Will you come back to your room now? It's time for me to check your wounds again."

"You heard the man," Renji said, nodding, "Scram, Kuchiki."

"Well, excuse me!" Rukia said haughtily, following Hanatarou out the door.

Renji leaned back against the pillows, looking out the window of the healing center at the lovely blue sky.

_Yes...I'm glad we all came back, too. And I'm glad that bastard, Aizen is locked up. But even though he is locked up, what we went through fighting him is just a reminder of how much we need to grow stronger. I need to grow stronger. And to do that, I need to throw all of my focus into training...training hard. I'll know I've become strong enough...when I strike his sword...and it shatters in his hand._

_Yes..._

_That is still the singular bar I compare myself to. And even though we aren't enemies anymore, we aren't friends either. What we are is something altogether different...and I don't know of any other way to define it._

_I thought that after I turned on him to protect Rukia, that he would have me thrown in jail, or at very least, transferred so that he didn't have to look at me every day. But he was strangely forgiving about that...even seeming appreciative that I protected his sister. And instead of being distant with me after that, he spent more time training with me. He never talks about why, but then, Taichou doesn't say much, period. He speaks with his actions...out of the corner of an eye, through quiet acts of caring, like when he not only didn't stop Rukia and me from going to Hueco Mundo, but gave us those desert cloaks. And I can't say but we would have been a whole lot colder and beaten up in that black desert without them. I never knew a desert could be cold like that. Yeah, the cloaks were a godsend._

_I wonder what will happen now that the war is over?_

Renji slipped out of bed and wrapped a robe around his achy body. He left his room and walked down the hallway to the small lounge, where the coffee and tea were kept. He prepared two cups of hot green tea and then went out the door and continued on a few doors further, until he came to Byakuya's room. He listened for a moment at the door, and heard no voices. So, he tapped lightly on the door and entered.

"Renji," Byakuya said in greeting, glancing at him for a moment, before looking away.

"I thought you might like some tea," Renji said, handing him one of the cups.

"Arigato," the noble said, accepting the cup and sipping at the tea.

"I figure that now that the war's over, we'll be wanting to get things back into a calmer routine, ne?"

"That would be preferable," Byakuya said, looking out the window at the clouds floating across the sky.

The silence that opened up between the two men for the next few minutes was far from awkward, and unusually comfortable for both men, who were used to sitting for hours in the same room, working quietly at their desks and exchanging very few words.

"Has Rukia been examined today?" the noble asked, finally breaking the silence.

"She was just going to be examined by Hanatarou when I left to come down here. But she's fine, Taichou. She's healing just fine. She's really grateful to you, though, for coming to Hueco Mundo and protecting her like that."

"We were under orders to..."

"Bullshit," Renji said, cutting him off, "You weren't just there representing the Gotei 13, and you know it. You were taking care of your sister, like a brother should."

Renji flinched at the harsh sound of his own words.

"Erm...sorry, Taichou. I didn't mean that to sound..."

"Forget it," the noble said calmly, "We both know that although I wear the title, you are more of a brother to her than I have been."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who showed up in time to stop that Espada from finishing her off," argued Renji, "And I sure as hell didn't get a sword through my heart, pulling her out of harm's way."

"No, you just nearly got cut in half, protecting her from Aizen Sousuke," Byakuya mused, "And as far as having a sword put through my heart, I wasn't in nearly as much danger as another might have been...considering I wield less heart than most."

"That's a damned lie, and you know it," Renji said, smirking, "But suit yourself, Taichou."

A soft tapping sounded on the door, and the two men looked up as Unohana taichou came into the room. Renji noticed right away that, although she wore her usual gentle smile, her eyes were oddly troubled. He swallowed hard and hoped fervently that he was imagining things.

"Unohana taichou," Byakuya said in greeting.

"Good morning, Kuchiki taichou," the healer said cordially, "You look as though a night of rest has made a positive difference."

"Yes," he agreed, sitting quietly as he was examined and the healer took a few notes.

"I need to run a few more tests," Unohana taichou said, producing a needle for the blood draw, "There seem to have been some oddities in your blood and reiatsu screenings."

"Oddities?" repeated the noble, "What do you mean?"

The healer glanced at Renji, then back at Byakuya.

"Would you like to discuss it privately?" she asked.

Byakuya met Renji's eyes for a moment, and the redhead caught the slightest hint of uncertainty in his demeanor.

"Renji may stay," he said, "But tell me, what did you find?"

"We discovered a powerful procreative factor in your blood...one that is normally not seen, except in females. I am aware that among the noble clans, it is possible for some males to bear children, so I must ask...do you have any reason to believe that you might be pregnant?"

Renji froze, his mind going back to that morning just after Rukia's sentencing. He saw again, the noble standing in front of the mirror, his naked body covered in cuts and bruises. He remembered coming in later and finding Byakuya collapsed on the floor...and the horrid damage he had healed as the noble laid, unconscious.

_He said it was consensual, but there was no fucking way it could have been. I've been on the receiving end of some rough sex, coming from the Rukongai, as I did. But that? What I saw that day? Taichou was raped. I know he was. I only didn't say anything because he ordered me not to. He seemed to try to forget it after that. He never mentioned it again. But..._

"I do not believe so," said Byakuya, shocking his subordinate out of his reverie.

"Have you suffered any periods of unconsciousness, or had any time you could not account for?" the healer asked.

"Perhaps once, but not so recently," Byakuya answered, "I was...distracted by Rukia's sentencing, and there is a night I cannot account for."

_His eyes...he's...could he be afraid?_

It seemed a foreign concept to Renji, to think of his taichou feeling that emotion.

_But then, he looked that way when Gin tried to kill Rukia...under control, but desperate._

"I see," said the healer worriedly, "And...is there any possibility that on that night, you were in the company of Aizen Sousuke?"

Byakuya's eyes widened, but he kept his body carefully controlled.

"Why do you ask?"

The healer took a steadying breath.

"I ask because there were traces of a foreign reiatsu within you. And the reiatsu sensed had markers that indicated you, and markers that matched Aizen Sousuke. So I must ask again, is there any possibility that you and Aizen Sousuke were together that night?"

Renji realized suddenly that he was holding his breath, and let it out hastily.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again and let out a soft conciliatory breath.

"We were."

"But you have no memory of what occurred that night?"

"No," said Byakuya, "Only that, whatever it was...was consensual."

"Bullshit," said Renji, unable to let the comment pass, "I healed you the next morning and what I saw was not..."

"_Renji!_"

The redhead froze, staring.

Unohana looked from one man to the other, and comprehension registered in her eyes. She gave Renji a look of reassurance, then faced Byakuya.

"Tell me something," she said quietly, "How could you knowingly give your consent...if you were not cognizant? And...as your loss of memory could have been mental blocking or could have been the interference of Kyouka Suigetsu, how do you know what you did or didn't agree to that night?"

Byakuya didn't answer, but continued to stare quietly at the space in front of him.

"The tests I am taking now will confirm whether or not you are with child, and if you are, whether or not that child is Aizen Sousuke's. You understand that, as you are under suspicion of carrying an enemy's child, you must remain here until the results are compiled."

"But why?" objected Renji, "Taichou hasn't done anything wrong! That bastard raped him! I know he did!"

"Abarai, be quiet!" snapped Byakuya, his reiatsu flaring hotly.

"But they're treating you like you did something wrong!"

Byakuya met his eyes meaningfully.

"And who are you to say that I did not?" he asked softly_._

"No one is saying that Kuchiki taichou did anything wrong. Even if he did agree to sexual contact that night, it wouldn't have been breaking any law. Aizen Sousuke had not been identified as an enemy."

"And what about the kid, if there is one?" asked Renji, surprising himself with the vehemence in his voice, "You think if there is one that he thought to himself, 'Oh, I want to go and be Aizen Sousuke's kid?' I don't think so!"

Unohana taichou's eyes darkened with sadness.

"Unfortunately, Central 46 has ruled that any unborn enemy offspring must be terminated, as they do not recognize them as 'citizens' until they are born."

"Look," said Renji, "I know I'm different because I come from the Rukongai, but, you know...they have it right that people aren't judged by their parents. I don't know who my parents are, and besides being grateful to them for having me, I don't really care if I ever know who they are. It doesn't change who I am. And I don't think that this kid should be killed, just because the father he hopefully is never going to know is a major psychopath! He has another parent too! Kuchiki taichou is an honorable, powerful..._beautiful_ shinigami. You can't fucking tell me that any kid that comes out of him is going to be all that bad. Hell, we're all kinda fucked up in our own way..."

He broke off, blushing as he realized what he had just said. Unohana taichou gazed at him with a curious expression, and Byakuya's smoky eyes had taken on an odd, surprised glimmer.

"S-sorry," Renji said, turning to go, "I think I'll just..."

Byakuya's hand wrapped lightly around his wrist, stopping him.

"You may stay...if you wish. No one said that you needed to leave."

"Uh...okay, Taichou," Renji answered, dropping into a chair beside the bed as Byakuya's hand released his wrist.

For some reason, Renji could still feel the gentleness...the hidden emotion...the unspoken words beneath the gesture.

_I want you to stay._

"How long will it take to receive the results?" asked Byakuya.

"I will put a rush order on the tests, so we should have them back in a few hours. In the meantime, rest and try not to worry. Even if you are pregnant, the procedure to end it is not physically painful. And you will have the full support of our staff and your family...and friends," the healer said, glancing at Renji.

"Arigato, Unohana taichou," Byakuya said quietly.

The healer gathered the blood and reiatsu samples and left the room. A moment later, Renji sensed the presence of someone taking up a guard position outside the door.

_Kami, they're acting like he's some kind of criminal..._

"Renji?"

"Huh?" said the redhead, looking up in surprise.

Byakuya's dark eyes fixed on him and he suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe.

"Did you really mean what you said before?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, Taichou. I mean, everyone knows you're good looking," he said, blushing again.

"That is very flattering, of course," said the noble, "But what I meant was...do you think that the law is wrong in this situation?"

"Yeah," Renji said, blinking, "Do you think I'm wrong?"

Byakuya held his gaze for a moment, then looked out the window.

"Before...I would have said that you were wrong. But...something changed inside me a few minutes ago."

He thought quietly for a moment.

"Hisana and I wanted to have children. And I wanted them, not just because it was a clan expectation, but because it was a joy to think of bringing life to the world. It is the one truly exceptional creative power we are given. Most take it for granted. But if I did before, I did not after watching Hisana succumb to her illness before she could bear our child. So...despite how it may have happened, to suddenly hold that power inside myself, I am...conflicted."

"And it doesn't bother you that Aizen Sousuke may have taken advantage of you? You don't think it would be hard to look at your child and maybe see _him_?

Byakuya sighed.

"I did not say that. I am certain that there would be difficulties...but that, as you pointed out, is not this child's fault. And, as you also said, this would be my child too."

He stared harder out the window, thinking.

"I have also considered that the child would have a difficult time, if labeled Aizen's offspring...but...I think that...it would not be an insurmountable thing."

"Then...if you are pregnant...you will protest the law?" asked Renji.

Byakuya's eyes met his guardedly.

"I do not know," he answered honestly.


	3. A Moment of Recklessness

**Chapter 3: A Moment of Recklessness**

"You do not have to stay with me," Byakuya said, looking up at the red-haired man who stood, looking out the window near his hospital bed, "I imagine that things will move quickly once confirmation comes...if..."

"So you're going to go along with it?" asked Renji, "If it turns out you are?"

"What choice do I really have?" the noble said softly, "Although I feel conflicted, the rules, in this case, are clear. I have to allow them to end it."

"Why?" Renji inquired, frowning, "Taichou, if you feel that the law is unfair or wrong, then you can argue against it. You do not have to accept it quietly. And no one should rush you into anything. You were hurt by that bastard! You _have_ to be feeling..."

"I am fine," Byakuya said quietly, "And I will do as the law dictates. After all, if we are going to have laws, then we must be willing to submit to them, as well."

"But not if they're wrong," Renji objected, "Taichou, the truth is...if I thought that accepting this was really what you wanted to do...if that was where your heart was, then I would understand. But...I'm looking at you. I _know_ you. I know you're not comfortable with this. Can't you ask for some time? Shouldn't you be allowed that...to process? I mean, you tried just ignoring it, but you can't ignore this. If you are pregnant with Aizen Sousuke's baby, then you have no way to escape from the facts of what he did to you."

"And you think I am so weak that I cannot master my emotions about being victimized by him?"

"I don't think you're weak," Renji said, shaking his head, "But the thing is, you still don't remember what happened. You don't know how you would react to something like that until the emotions hit you. It's like...a storm inside a person...like..."

He broke off, looking suddenly uncomfortable.

"Anyway, you shouldn't assume anything. You don't know until it happens to you..."

"You speak as though something like this had happened to you...or to someone close to you," Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

Renji bit his lip gently and lowered his eyes. He started to answer, but stopped as Unohana taichou entered the room with a troubled look on her face. Byakuya read her expression and released a soft, anxious breath.

"I imagine that I do not have to ask what you found," he said, his hands folding across his midsection, "The child is _his_, then?"

"Yes," said the healer solemnly, "So, by law, I am required to report this to Central 46 and await a confirmation order to terminate the pregnancy. You will have to remain here until that order is confirmed, then the procedure will be done. I have a counselor coming in to speak to you about what will happen, and to answer any questions and address any concerns you have."

Byakuya sat in silence for a moment, just looking straight ahead with a blank, unreadable expression. Renji had seen him look that way before, and knew that he was struggling inside.

"Arigato, Unohana taichou," the noble said finally.

The healer nodded sadly and then left the room. Renji moved away from the window and sat down in a chair by the bed. Byakuya continued to stare blankly ahead, saying nothing, but engaging in a mental battle that Renji understood all too clearly.

"You okay, Taichou?" he asked, already knowing how Byakuya would answer.

"I am fine," the noble said, as he had expected the man would.

But having known and observed his taichou for as long as he had, Renji saw the things that other people would have missed...the deep torment beneath the calm in the noble's smoky eyes, the slight tremor in the hands that remained folded across his abdomen, as though protecting the baby inside him, the very slight quickening of his breathing and the deep undertone of tension in his spiritual pressure. He bore it for as long as he could, then he met Byakuya's tired, anxious eyes and just let his thoughts escape him.

"I can tell you're not okay with this," he said in a low voice.

"That is what the counseling is for, Abarai," the noble answered, "It is hardly expected that anyone would not have reservations, about having blocked out the memory of a sexual assault, about being pregnant by one's rapist, and about the idea of ending an innocent life. These are extremes that push the heart to the fringes of its tolerance, but as far as having the child, my feelings don't matter. It is the law. I have to obey it."

"Yeah, I get that," the redhead said, shaking his head in frustration, "But...I just...I thought that after what happened with Rukia, that you were convinced that sometimes the law isn't perfect."

Byakuya looked back at him and sighed resignedly.

"Just because the law isn't perfect and I don't agree, doesn't mean that I can openly defy it. Renji, there is a difference between walking on the edges of the law, but still obeying, and going against it altogether. Central 46 does not change the laws according to a person's feelings about them."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "But there has to be a way to change a law that's wrong or unfair. There must be, ne?"

Byakuya paused, thinking.

"Well...there is, however, I don't know that the way to change this law is for me to disobey it. You know that I have committed myself to obeying the law, Abarai."

"I know," said Renji, unhappily, "I'm just...worried about you, even though you think I shouldn't be. I think that...you are going to have feelings about this that you don't expect. And I think that if you rush through it and don't consider things carefully, you will get hurt even worse than you already have."

The door opened, putting an end to their conversation. A slim, bespectacled woman with graying hair and solemn brown eyes entered the room.

"Kuchiki taichou," she said, nodding in greeting and taking a second chair by the bed, "I am Akimori Chiyo. I was sent by Central 46 to assist you in understanding and coming to terms with the procedure you will undergo."

She looked up at Renji.

"You are Abarai fukutaichou?" she asked.

"Yes, he is," said Byakuya, "I have asked that Renji be allowed to remain with me until the procedure begins."

"Very well," said Chiyo, smiling briefly at the redhead, "Let us begin with the incident that resulted in your pregnancy. Unohana taichou's report indicates that you were in the company of Aizen taichou before his defection, but that your memory of that night has been somehow affected. Can you tell me what you remember?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I had just been informed about my sister's death sentence. I was...taking a walk to clear my head. I wandered farther than I meant to and found myself near Aizen's cabin. I do not recall meeting him or entering his home, nor what happened that night. I woke up the next morning in his bed, wearing no clothes, and he told me that we had had consensual sex."

"Did you have any reason to disbelieve him?" asked the councilor.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment.

"I...no. Except for the fact that I didn't find him the least bit attractive and knew of no reason why I would have gone to bed with him."

Renji opened his mouth to speak, but stopped at the sight of the sharp glare Byakuya gave him. Chiyo caught the exchange and lowered the clipboard that she was holding. She looked from Renji to Byakuya and sighed softly.

"Kuchiki taichou," she said, looking into his eyes, "Perhaps I should ask again. Do you know of any reason why it might be true that the sexual contact between you was not consensual?"

"I do not know of a reason to believe that...no," the noble answered.

"Were you injured?" the counselor asked.

Renji bit his lip hard and looked at the floor, then looked up again and sighed in relief at Byakuya's answer.

"I was...but Aizen claimed that it was the result of rough lovemaking."

"Had you ever had sex with another man before that?"

"No."

"Have you since?"

"No."

"Kuchiki taichou, do you consider yourself to be heterosexual? Homosexual? Bisexual?"

"I have always considered myself heterosexual. And the only one I have had sexual relations with was my late wife, Hisana."

"Do you feel that you were raped that night?" asked the counselor.

Byakuya froze, remembering the damage to his body, the pain he had been in, and Renji's shocked reaction when he walked in and saw.

"I do not know if I was or was not," he replied stiffly.

The counselor met his eyes squarely.

"I asked you what you _feel_ happened."

"And why does that matter?" Byakuya asked, his gaze turning stony and icily calm, "It does not change either the fact that I am pregnant with Aizen's child or the fact that I will be forced to have the pregnancy terminated."

"How do you feel about this child?" Chiyo asked.

"What?" Byakuya asked, looking surprised, "Why does that matter? It does not change the child's fate, no matter what I feel."

"Kuchiki taichou," she said, giving him a sympathetic smile, "I understand that. I am trying to decide the best way to assist you in dealing with your feelings about what is happening to you. You were very likely sexually assaulted, but have no memory of it. You are pregnant by a convicted murderer and traitor. And whatever your feelings about the child are, you have no control over what happens to the child."

"I am accepting of these things," Byakuya said calmly.

"You are discounting your emotions about these things," the counselor said with certainty, "However...I do feel that you have done something positive in allowing your fukutaichou to remain with you. He seems to understand very well what happened and what you are saying and not saying. Still, I want to be sure that you understand the procedure you will undergo, and that you plan ahead for the likely aftermath of it."

"I was informed that it is not a difficult or painful procedure..." Byakuya began.

"But it is the ending of a child's life."

"Are you attempting to make this more difficult for me to endure?" asked the noble, "I am resolved to obey the law and have the procedure. Why do you ask questions that seem meant to ignite my emotions about that? It is not as though Central 46 is going to change their decision because I want to keep this baby."

The counselor's eyes softened.

"So...you do not truly believe this pregnancy should be terminated?" she asked gently.

Byakuya went silent for a moment.

"I am determined to obey the law," he said solemnly, his defenses snapping into place around him.

"But, Kuchiki taichou," the counselor said with equal poise, "You just told me that you want to keep this child."

No one spoke for several awkward minutes.

"The procedure is, as you say, a matter of fact," Chiyo said finally, "It will happen as soon as the confirmation order arrives. Is there anyone else besides Renji and me who you would like present to wait with you before or to tend to you after?"

"Will there be a need to stay after?" Byakuya asked hesitantly, "I thought it was a simple procedure."

"It is...physically," said the counselor, "But we will meet afterwards to determine your needs, as far as the other effects are concerned. Considering what you have told me, I am thinking that you should plan for several counseling sessions after the procedure."

"Why?" Byakuya asked, "If there are no physical effects to be concerned about, I can manage."

"There is no shame in allowing yourself to be counseled," Chiyo assured him, "And given the facts of your situation, I would strongly recommend it. But of course, you will not be compelled to accept help unless you wish it."

"You should think about it, Taichou," Renji said quietly, "Sorry for butting in..."

Chiyo smiled.

"Kuchiki taichou wanted you present, Abarai fukutaichou. You are not butting in."

"I will consider it," said Byakuya, looking down at where his hands rested on his abdomen.

"Very well," said Chiyo, "I will leave you to speak privately for a while. I will be back to prepare you when the confirmation order arrives."

"Arigato," Byakuya said, nodding in parting.

The counselor rose and left the room. Renji sat silently beside Byakuya, watching the noble's face out of the corner of an eye. Byakuya remained where he was, still looking down at his trim abdomen and resting his hands there.

"Is...is there anything I can do, Taichou?" Renji asked, "You want me to tell Rukia what's going on? Find anyone else? Anything?"

"No, Abarai, arigato. I am grateful to you for asking."

"You're welcome, Taichou."

He watched the slow rise and fall of the noble's breast as he breathed, and felt a sad twinge inside at how his breath quickened and his hands trembled softly whenever footsteps sounded out side the door. He knew better than to say anything else, but the emotion simmered inside him and increased his own nervous responses as they waited together. And when the footsteps finally stopped at Byakuya's door, and the door opened, Renji saw Byakuya's breath catch and his body quiver and could barely hold back.

"Kuchiki taichou," said Unohana taichou, entering the room with the counselor behind her, "The order for the termination of your pregnancy just arrived. The surgical team is preparing, and I will prepare you for the procedure."

Byakuya said nothing, but nodded in response.

The healer walked to the bed.

"I will need to sedate you for the procedure," Unohana explained, "Then we will move you to the surgical unit to perform the operation. I will apply a compound to break down the cohesiveness of the area over the reiatsu chamber, and will then remove the chamber and allow you time in recovery for the anti-cohesive to wear off. The procedure will take about a half hour, with two hours in recovery after, and you will be able to go home after that, as long as everything goes as planned...which I am fully expecting it will."

"I see," said Byakuya in a low, controlled tone.

"Do you have any other questions before we begin?" asked Chiyo.

Byakuya shook his head quietly, but Renji's heart broke at the tension he sensed in the noble's body and reiatsu.

_Damn it, he's not okay with this. I know he's not. _

_But what can I do?_

He watched as Unohana leaned over the noble and lifted his arm, preparing to start the IV and make him sleep. Byakuya flinched, his eyelids fluttered and his lips twitched as the healer prepared to insert the IV.

"Wait," he said, pulling his arm away and looking at her with widened eyes, "I...I need a moment."

Unohana looked at him sympathetically.

"I understand," she said, remaining where she was.

Chiyo stepped forward.

"Are you all right?" she asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"You cannot delay this?" he asked, shakenly.

"No," said the counselor, "And you must realize that it would only be more difficult emotionally for you if we did."

Renji caught his breath in surprise and felt another jolt of emotion inside as Byakuya's hand slipped into his. The touch seemed to calm him. He nodded to Unohana.

"Go on, then," he said, closing his eyes.

The healer inserted the IV, then prepared to add the anesthesia. Byakuya watched with still-widened eyes as it went in, then sudden emotion rose onto his face and he tore the IV out of his arm and leapt out of the bed.

"I c-can't do this," he panted, his eyes glazing over from the anesthesia that had gotten into his system.

"It is all right, Kuchiki taichou," Chiyo said calmly, coming around the side of the bed and starting towards him, "It will be over quickly."

Renji caught sight of a syringe in her hand and felt his control disappear. He was on his feet in an instant as Chiyo flash stepped forward and injected the sedative. He caught the noble as he collapsed and held him close, backing up to the window.

"Abarai fukutaichou," said Chiyo, "You may think that you are protecting him, but you are only going to make things worse. In addition to placing your taichou on the wrong side of the law, you will face trial yourself."

The door opened and a hospital security team entered the room. Renji glared at them and raised a hand, threateningly.

"Don't come near us," he warned them, "You are not touching him. I am getting him the hell out of this place!"

He didn't wait for an answer, but turned and blasted the window out, then threw the unconscious noble over his shoulder. He flash stepped away, ignoring the calls for him to stop and the sirens rising up behind him.

"Shit, shit shit," he panted as he ran, "What the fuck do I do? How do I get us outta here?"

A general alarm began to sound as Renji flash stepped through the rainy streets, thankful there weren't many people around. He heard his name and Byakuya's mentioned over the loudspeaker and knew his time was running out.

"Damn it!" he gasped, ducking into an alley and watching as a search team passed, "Damn it! What do I do? I can't get through the senkaimon. They'll have it closed down before I get there!"

He backed into the shadows, taking cover behind the dumpsters at the back of a bar. As he sat, holding Byakuya against him and wondering what to do, he saw two men walk out the back door of the bar and look around. Not seeing anyone, one of the men withdrew something from his pocket and a small garganta opened.

"Wh-what the fuck?" Renji whispered.

He heard voices at the end of the alley as the two men disappeared and the garganta they had opened began to close. Knowing that it was the only thing left to do, he picked up Byakuya and ran for the opening, slipping inside, just as it closed. He saw an exit just ahead and raced towards it, hoping it would lead somewhere relatively safe.

He dropped down, out of the exit and found himself in a place that was obviously Hueco Mundo, but stunned him for the fact that humans, shinigamis and hollows seemed to be everywhere. The area was a small collection of bars, dance clubs and gambling halls.

"Damn," he whispered, "I've heard these places existed, but I never..."

"Hey," said a gruff voice, "Is your friend, there okay?"

Renji turned and found himself face to face with a huge, male hollow with surprisingly friendly yellow eyes and well groomed brown hair.

"Name's Ryota. I am a bartender here, but I also know some healing. You need some help?"

"Y-yeah," Renji stammered, "I...look, I need to avoid any...you know, trouble."

Ryota gave a hearty laugh.

"Well, then, you're in the right place for that...erm...?"

"Oh...Renji," the redhead said, shifting Byakuya's limp body to shake the hollow's rough hand, "And this is Byakuya. We need to get somewhere out of the way. We have some people we're kinda anxious to avoid."

"Don't we all," chuckled the hollow, "Well, come this way, Renji. I just got off a shift and was about to go home. I can heal your friend and give you a place to stay for the night."

"R-really?" asked Renji, "But you don't..."

"I have a pretty good sense about people," Ryota said, turning to lead them on, "And I can tell you're not a bad sort, Renji-san. Come now, people will start to notice if you hang about too long."

Renji patted the unconscious noble's back.

"Don't worry, Taichou. Looks like we bought some time."

He shifted the noble on his shoulder and followed the big hollow down the crowded street.


	4. My Captive, erm, Captain

**Chapter 4: My Captive...erm...Captain**

"Eh, let me guess," said Ryota as he turned off the main street and started down a quieter one, "You don't usually come to places like this, ne, Renji-san?"

"Heh, no," Renji admitted nervously, "Not usually, no. That obvious, huh?"

"You don't usually see fellas walking around in standard issue military hospital wear here. People generally don't want to attract the attention of the authorities. We're sort of our own police. You should have planned for that before coming here. You could have been hurt if you'd run into the wrong guys."

"Ah, right," Renji said, shaking his head, "We didn't really have time to think, let alone change."

"An unscheduled trip for you and the Kuchiki clan leader?"

Renji gave him a distressed look, but Ryota shook his head dismissively.

"Don't worry," he assured the redhead, "I don't think that anyone but me got a good look at him...though he does stand out. You're going to need some instruction in blending in if you hope to hold on to a hostage like that."

"A...a h-hostage?" Renji stammered, his eyes widening, "No...no, he's not a hostage. He's my taichou."

Ryota smirked.

"Some reason why he's unconscious and hung over your shoulder like that? Between his choice of clothes and his level of awareness right now, I'd say you hijacked him and ran for it. You stupid? Have a death wish?"

"No!" Renji insisted, "It's not like that!"

"Then...the great leader of the house Kuchiki _consented_ to being carried around dressed like that and slung over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?"

"Y-yes! No! I mean...not exactly."

"I see," Ryota laughed.

"Hey, maybe he didn't exactly give his consent, but...I wasn't taking him as a hostage. I was...I was rescuing him."

"Ah," said the big hollow, looking amused, "So, if you don't mind me asking, why would the strongest of the shinigamis, leader of the greatest of the noble clans...and a taichou...need to be rescued by his very devoted and well-meaning, but not so prepared fukutaichou?"

Renji let out a frustrated sigh.

"I...can't say, exactly. It's kinda private. I don't want to go and talk about it without his permission."

Ryota loosed a growling chuckle.

"Renji-san, I hate to tell you this, but you are a _horrible_ kidnapper!"

Renji's shoulders sagged and his eyes took on a defeated look. Ryota shook his head again and smiled bracingly.

"Don't worry about it. Come."

He stopped in front of a small house tucked into a quiet corner at the edge of town. As he opened the door, they heard the sound of scampering feet and a small, wickedly fast creature appeared out of nowhere and threw itself into Ryota's arms, startling the redhead so that he almost dropped his still senseless commanding officer.

"Daddy!" the little creature squealed.

Closer examination revealed a small, cherub-faced hollow child with tousled hair the same dark color as Ryota's, but eyes that were a lovely sky blue. She turned in Ryota's arms and tilted her head, craning her neck to look more closely at Byakuya. Her eyes blinked and widened.

"Mister?" she said, looking confused, "Is that a boy or a girl?"

"Kiwa-chan, this is Renji-san and his friend, Byakuya-san. And," Ryota added, "Byakuya-san is a man."

"O-oh!" the girl said, wide-eyed, "Hello, Renji-san. is Byakuya-san okay?"

"Y-yeah," Renji said, shifting the noble on his shoulder, "He, uh, is just really sleeping deeply. The doctor gave him some medicine to make him sleep."

"Let's get inside," said Ryota, "It's getting late and I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

The girl in his arms turned her head to look at him.

"The tea is ready and Nara put our dinner on warm in the oven before she left."

"She left you alone here?" Renji asked, blinking.

Ryota gave him a knowing look.

"Kiwa is used to looking out for herself. She looks small and cute, but she has a few surprises," he explained.

"But I'm kind of little to reach everything for cooking, so old Nara comes to help before Daddy comes home."

Ryota led Renji inside, then pointed him in the direction of a comfortably furnished room.

"You can put your taichou in there, for now."

"Thanks," said Renji, carrying Byakuya into the room.

He nudged the door closed behind them and placed the noble in the bed. He bit his lips and thought for several minutes before reluctantly sealing Byakuya's spirit energy away and gently binding him so that he could move enough to eat and drink, but not enough to escape.

"Sorry about that, Taichou," he said, his face flushing with guilt, "But I can't have you getting pissed and killing me before I have a chance to explain myself."

He sighed softly.

"How in the hell am I going to explain this? I can't even say what I was thinking. I just...I saw the look on your face and..."

He sat down next to the noble and slipped a hand into one of Byakuya's slender, bound ones.

"You looked scared," he whispered, "I've never seen anything really scare you before. I didn't see your face when you flash stepped in and saved Rukia. Maybe you were scared then too. I don't know. All I do know is that you were cornered and I reacted. I don't know what we're gonna do now...but...we'll be okay. Somehow..."

He sighed again and put his face in his hands.

"Shit...I am so dead when he wakes up. And if he doesn't kill me, I'm going to be arrested and thrown in jail for a really long time. Abducting a taichou? Defying an order of Central 46? Damn! I'll be lucky if I _ever_ get out. Oh, kami...oh...what the hell did I do to myself?"

He turned his head and studied Byakuya's sleeping face.

"But it was the right thing to do. You told them to stop. You didn't want them to take your baby. And I couldn't just stand there and let them do that to you against your will. You told them you couldn't go through with it. Kami, I hope you remember saying that.!"

He looked back over his shoulder as the door opened, then tilted his head to look down at Kiwa.

"I'll watch Byakuya-san while you eat, if you want," she offered.

"Don't you need to eat?" Renji asked.

"I brought mine," she said, producing a plate, "See?"

"Yeah," Renji said, a smile coming to his lips, "Okay, if you're sure you don't mind. But...ah...look, you can't unbind him, okay?"

"Huh?" the girl asked, looking at the kido ropes, "Why did you tie him up?"

"Oh...it's a long story," Renji said, "But I'm only trying to protect him. And he's going to be angry at me when he wakes up, so I just bound him so that I would have a chance to explain before he...well, just so I could explain. You understand?"

"I think so," said the girl, "You want him to stay put and listen while you give him a good talking to, ne?"

Renji couldn't hold back an amused laugh.

"Yeah...something like that."

"Okay," the girl said, grinning and hopping onto the bed with her plate, "I'll watch him for you, Renji-san."

She settled next to the sleeping shinigami and started to eat.

"Thanks, Kiwa-chan," he said, gratefully.

He looked one last time to make sure that Byakuya seemed comfortable, then he left the noble alone with the hollow child and walked out to the kitchen. Ryota set a plate on the table for him, then sat down across from him.

"Thanks," the redhead said.

He tried to eat, but only managed a few bites before anxiety overtook him. He stopped eating and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh gods," he groaned, "I am so dead! I can't believe I...what the hell was I thinking? I can't get away with this! They're gonna throw me in jail for good!"

He realized what he was saying and in front of whom, and looked up to find Ryota gazing at him sympathetically.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Not that I can think of," Renji said, staring down at his plate, "I just screwed myself over, big time, and I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" asked the hollow, "I may not be able to help, but at least you can puzzle things out."

Renji took a trembling breath.

"Taichou was sexually assaulted...by a criminal. And...it made him pregnant. Central 46 ordered that the pregnancy had to be terminated. Taichou didn't want to go along with it, but he felt that he had to because it's the law. So, uh...we were at the fourth division and they were getting him ready, you know? They put the IV in and...and he pulled it out again. He said he couldn't do it. Ryota-san, I have known Taichou for a long time, but I've never seen him like that. They had him cornered, and they knocked him out. I just...I reacted. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing...the consequences. All I could think about was how he wanted them to stop and they wouldn't. Damn...I am so screwed! We both are. I'm going to end up in jail forever for this! And on top of everything, he's going to kill me. He's going to hate me for what I did!"

"Oh," said Ryota, smiling supportively, "I don't know about that. It sounds like you were just looking out for him. That has to count for something, ne?"

"I don't know," said Renji miserably, "I don't think they'll give a shit about that. I don't know if _he _will."

"Perhaps he will be grateful to you for stopping them."

"But Taichou _told_ me that he was determined to follow the law," said Renji, shaking his head.

"And then, when his back was to the wall," Ryota said, "He admitted what he really felt. And you were there to see that his desires were respected."

"But, I just went off the deep end. What the hell was I thinking, doing a thing like..."

He stopped and stared, Ryota's last words finally sinking in. The big hollow smiled at him.

"Renji-san," he said, taking a bite of his food, "You are his fukutaichou, ne?"

"Y-yeah?" the flustered redhead answered.

"Your responsibility is understanding what your taichou wants and giving him that, ne? And I will bet that you know him very well, and you are good at knowing what he wants and doing that, right?"

"W-well, yeah. It's the military. He's in charge and I carry out his orders. But, Ryota, he didn't order this! He didn't order me to defy Central 46 and run away with him. My taichou told me that he was determined to follow that law!"

"That's right. Your taichou said that," said the hollow, eyeing him closely, "But...your _friend_ was raped and made pregnant. Then, he was going to be forced to do something that was against his own beliefs, but that he felt that he could not avoid. He realized too late that he could not force himself to do this thing and he was backed into a corner and reacted emotionally."

The hollow's yellow eyes blinked slowly.

"Then...his loyal fukutaichou and friend, a man whose job it is to understand his wishes and carry them out, realized that his taichou was in trouble, was about to be hurt. And he pulled his taichou, his friend, out of that situation and ran. Is that how it is, Renji-san?"

Renji sighed heavily again and nodded.

"Does your taichou always tell you exactly what he wants?" asked the hollow, "Or isn't part of your job knowing that man so well that he doesn't need to explain to make you understand?"

The hollow's words sank in and Renji went quiet, considering them carefully as Ryota continued.

"Renji-san, being a subordinate, you are assigned to protect your taichou and to carry out his orders, and part of being able to do that well is knowing your taichou and being able to anticipate him. And you seem to think that, in this case, he did not want to follow the orders he was given. So, you had to make a decision, to stand aside and allow him to be forced into doing something he clearly did not want, or protecting him from that. In the end, your heart made you protect him."

"Because protecting him is second nature to me now," Renji said, his eyes going distant and quiet, "And, as you pointed out, I don't just do things he wants because he is my taichou, I do them because we are..."

He stopped himself and shook his head.

"But he has warned me, time and again about letting my emotions lead me into recklessness..."

"Do you think that what you did was the right thing?" asked Ryota.

Renji stared at him for a moment.

"Yes," he said finally, "I know it was. Unfortunately, Central 46 doesn't give a shit about that. I broke the law..."

"And is it your belief that sometimes you have to go against the law to do the right thing?"

Renji closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip softly, then opened his eyes again and met Ryota's.

"It is," he admitted.

"And, for a friend, would you not risk life, limb, even death to protect that person?"

"Yeah...I would...I have," Renji sighed.

The hollow smiled more sadly at him.

"Then...you have only done what you felt you had to, and you did this thing because the alternative was allowing someone you care about to be hurt."

"Yeah," Renji said, looking down at the food in front of him, "But he's still going to be hurt, just in a different way. And he's going to be so pissed at me, he'll probably want to kill me with his bare hands."

Ryota shrugged and continued eating.

"Well, I don't know about that. But you will find out when he wakes and the two of you talk about it, ne? There is no point in getting yourself all worked up and neglecting yourself while you wait for him to wake. Besides, looking back and regretting isn't going to protect your taichou. It is only going to get the two of you caught."

Renji shook his head and smiled briefly.

"You a psychologist too?" he asked, taking a bite of his food.

"All good bartenders are good listeners and have a sense about people, Renji-san."

"You must be a damn good bartender."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya groaned as he began to emerge from the heavy fog that had taken over his mind. He could feel that he was lying in a bed, but strangely, the scents and the feel of the place he was in felt somehow wrong. He took a breath and managed to shift sluggishly, only to find that he had been secured to the bed he was in. Some part of his mind decided that he must have been restrained following his emotional outburst. He felt a catch in his heart and an odd ache, thinking that the child he had been carrying inside him was gone. For all that it had been forced on him by Aizen Sousuke, the child had been small and innocent.

He forced the thought away, imagining that he would deal with his emotions later. Instead, he worked at getting his body to obey him again. And after a time, his eyes blinked and opened.

They took in the room around him and he squinted in confusion.

"What?" he whispered, "Wh-where am I? Am I dreaming?"

He caught his breath in surprise as a child's face appeared next to him and large, sky blue eyes fixed on him.

"Y-you're a hollow?" he asked softly, staring at the girl's cheerful face and the small cracked mask.

"I'm a hollow _and_ part shinigami," she announced proudly, "I am Kiwa! And you are Byakuya-san, ne?"

"Ah...um, yes," he answered unsteadily, "I am."

"Renji-san asked me to watch you, so I've been here the whole time," she went on, "Well, maybe it wasn't so long, but Daddy also wanted me to come and help because he said that Renji-san seemed in a bad way and might need to talk to someone. Renji-san is very nice, but I heard Daddy say that he..."

Byakuya blinked and stared as she continued talking, and he tried to come to some conclusion about how he had gotten...wherever he was now.

"Renji..." he mused, "Renji is here...so...things can't be too bad. But..."

His eyes rose and fixed on the door as it opened and Renji stepped into the room, wearing a wary and somewhat guilty expression. Kiwa ended the stream of chatter and looked from Renji to Byakuya and back again, then picked up her plate and climbed off of the bed.

"I guess it's time for Renji-san to give you a good talking to, now. Good bye, Byakuya-san," she announced, leaving them alone.

Renji closed the door as she left, then remained in front of it, waiting. Byakuya stared up at him, realization sweeping over him and sending a shock through him.

"Renji..." he said in a soft, stunned voice, "Renji, _What in kami's name have you done_?"


	5. Explanations are Necessary

**Chapter 5: Explanations are Necessary**

**(Thanks to Lys for requesting this! :) I am so glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks also to unsigned readers Pineapple 55 (Welcome back!), and GJ :). Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Byakuya reacts to waking up in Hueco Mundo...and takes a step to try to help Renji. As far as his response to having been sexually assaulted, he's not reacting to it yet, because he still does not remember. But that will change soon...)**

_"Renji..." Byakuya said in a soft, stunned voice, "Renji, What in kami's name have you done?"_

The noble blinked in surprise, suddenly noticing the seal on his powers and the soft bindings that restrained him physically. His eyes darkened in fury, making the hairs rise on the back of Renji's neck.

"Have you completely taken leave of your senses?" he asked reprovingly, "Unbind me at once! Do have any concept of just how many laws you have broken by abducting me and bringing me here?"

"Look...I know," Renji said, swallowing nervously, "I know I'm in a lot of trouble. But..."

"_No!_" exclaimed the noble, furiously, "You obviously have no idea! I am a Gotei 13 officer. I am a taichou! That alone will get you a life sentence! And worse, I am a clan leader. The clan will be up in arms, demanding your _life_ for that! Were you thinking of _any_ of that when you did this? Did you stop and think for even a moment, that you were throwing your life away? And _both_ of us are fugitives now, Renji! We will both be held responsible for abducting the baby that they were supposed to...!"

"Kill?" said Renji, his eyes intense, "Taichou, you said it, yourself. This is an innocent baby! He or she doesn't deserve to die, just because Aizen is the father. And, Taichou, you didn't _want_ this! You pleaded with them to stop, and they wouldn't. What did you expect me to do? Stand there and let them hurt my Taichou? My friend?"

Byakuya's eyes widened, and took on a devastated expression.

"T-taichou?" Renji queried, "Taichou, what is it?"

"Don't you see?" Byakuya said, forcing his unusually powerful emotions down and making his voice calm again, "It was bad enough that I could not save this child, Renji. Now...it is not going to be just this child I will lose. I will lose you too. You are not a clan member, so you are not protected by royal privilege. This is everything I did not want. Damn it, Abarai! What was in your head?"

"I don't know," Renji admitted, lowering his eyes, "I'm used to protecting you...and when I saw you lose it like that it...it just...I couldn't just stand there, you know? It was like seeing some hollow about to eat you alive. I just...reacted."

The look of torment on the noble's face deepened.

"Renji, I am with child. All of my systems are being affected by this. My...emotions are riled. Add to that the anesthesia and..."

"Are you telling me that you _wanted_ to go through with it?" Renji asked.

"I was determined to..."

"But when the mixture of you being pregnant and having them dope you up like that collided, you couldn't lie to yourself, could you? You couldn't force yourself to do something that you felt was wrong, Taichou. Your reaction made sense, just like mine did in protecting you."

"And now, your life may as well be over...because of your reckless choice to defend me. Renji..."

"Hey," Renji said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed, "I'm sorry, Taichou. I mean...I'm not sorry for protecting you. I won't apologize for that. I'm just sorry that it's upsetting you so much."

"It upset me when you defended Rukia the way you did, too...when you threw yourself in my path, knowing I would fight you."

"Some things are worth fighting for, Taichou. And some things, I can't help but fight for. Protecting the people I love is just something I do. I know it's reckless, but no, I don't stop to ask myself what the consequences will be. I already know what they'll be if I don't do something, so why consider that when fighting is the only thing I can do?"

But there are some battles that you should not fight sometimes, Renji. I wasn't going to be badly hurt or killed. You...weren't really saving me from..."

"Don't do that," said Renji, shaking his head, "Because even though you weren't going to be hurt too much physically? You would have been destroyed inside. And I know better than to think you would ever admit it, but those wounds count too."

"So..." said Byakuya, going very pale, "You would die to protect my...feelings? My...?"

"Not just your feelings," Renji said, leaning closer and reaching out to touch the noble's chest gently, "Your heart. It's taken too much damage. Between you denying it all of the time, and having to hide what you feel, I'm surprised you have any part of it left."

"I won't die of a broken heart," Byakuya whispered, "But you will when you are caught. And as misguided as you are, as a matter of honor, I cannot let that happen."

Renji gave him a tentative smile.

"Does that mean that if I unbind you, you won't kill me or try to go back?" he asked calmly.

Byakuya gazed at him wearily for several long minutes, considering.

"What good would either do?" he asked finally, "What you did cannot be taken back, so...going back now would only devalue the risk you are taking. I won't do that. But we need to start thinking about how we will avoid capture...at least until the child is born. After that, we will have to return and face the consequences of our actions, Renji. They won't harm the child, because he or she will have rights under the rules of citizenship. You and I, however, will face charges. The clan will protect me...but we have to think of a way to protect you. Perhaps I will return alone or..."

"No," said Renji, "I'll go back and turn myself in when the child is born. Your clan may not protect me, but they'll be less likely to demand my death if they see I was honoring my bond with you."

"But that won't stop Central 46 from incarcerating you for a very long time."

"We'll think of something, okay? There has to be something we can do...some way," Renji said hopefully.

He saw something flicker in the noble's eyes for a moment, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. And before he could ask about it, the door opened and Ryota walked into the room with Kiwa in his arms. Byakuya gazed at them questioningly as Renji released him from the bindings and removed the seal on his powers.

"Renji?" the noble queried softly, "Would you mind telling me just where we are?"

"Um," Renji said, looking uncomfortable, "Well, I kinda got cornered while I was making a run for the central senkaimon. I was in an alley and I saw a couple of guys come out of one of the bars. They opened a garganta and came here. It's one of those..."

"I know what it is," the noble said, shaking his head, "An illegal gaming and _recreational_ area, ne Renji?"

"Y-yeah," the redhead sighed, scratching his head, "I didn't have a lot of options, but as I showed up here, I met Ryota-san. He and his daughter, Kiwa-chan, live here at the end of town. They're letting us stay for the night, and Ryota said that he will help us find a place to live while we're here."

Byakuya met the hollow's friendly eyes questioningly.

"Renji-san seemed a likable type," he explained, "but he is a bit on the naive side, so I took him in to help him avoid trouble while I teach him how to manage himself in our little community, here. You, on the other hand, need to stay out of sight. I'll work on a disguise for when you have to go out, but the rest of the time, you should make sure you're not seen. You are too well known. I understand from Renji-san that you were assaulted by a criminal, and that your pregnancy was a result of that. That just adds to the necessity for you to remain out of sight."

"I'm sorry, Taichou. I know it's private, but I had to have Ryota-san's help and..."

"I understand," said Byakuya, "But we cannot remain here, Renji. We do not want to put this man and his daughter at risk by accepting help from them, when it could cause backlash if we are exposed."

"Don't worry about that," said Ryota, "I made sure you weren't seen as we arrived here, and you won't leave until I'm sure you won't be recognized. I'm somewhat of a craftsman, so I will fashion a hollow mask to cover your face. It might take a few days, so you can stay here while I prepare that. Renji-san can work for me at the bar I run to pay for your room and meals and earn a bit of money. I don't suppose that either of you had time to make a bank withdrawal, and I will bet that your funds are being watched for activity."

"I imagine," said Byakuya, "And I am grateful for your assistance, Ryota and...Kiwa, was it?"

"Mmhm!" smiled the girl, jumping down from Ryota's arms.

"Kiwa can assist you here while Renji-san and I are working. I have a healer friend who comes into town every so often, so he can have a look at you when he comes through. I will leave you and Renji-san to talk now, but Kiwa will be back with some food for you, Byakuya-san."

"Arigato, Ryota. I don't know that Renji and I would have landed on our feet if not for you."

"You were already off your feet, Byakuya-san," chuckled Ryota, "You were quite the sight, slung over Renji-san's shoulder and out like a light!"

"Yes, well, hopefully I can avoid that situation repeating itself," Byakuya said dryly.

"Come Kiwa," Ryota said, turning out of the room.

Kiwa giggled and scampered after her father, leaving the two shinigamis alone. Byakuya sat quietly, his hands resting in his lap, and his eyes deeply focused on a point on the bed, just in front of him. Renji remained on the chair next to the bed, trying to think of something to say. Neither seemed able to begin a conversation, so they waited until after Kiwa returned with Byakuya's food, and the noble settled down to eat.

"Are you feeling all right now?" Renji asked finally, "You were out cold for a long time."

"I feel fine, for now," said the noble, "but I imagine I will be uncomfortable sometimes."

"You can see that healer as soon as he comes to town," Renji suggested, "I'll feel better, knowing that you're okay. I mean, after what they tried to do and all of the excitement..."

"Well, I seem to be coping well for the time being," Byakuya said, taking a bite of the food, "I think I am just more aware of every little pain because I only just found out I am pregnant, and wasn't given time to fully process that before they tried to take the child away."

"I still hate that they did that to you, Taichou," Renji said, frustration in his voice, "And I really hate that Unohana taichou had to be involved. She's usually so nice..."

"She had no choice but to follow the law," Byakuya said, sipping at his tea, "She was doing what she had to do, because my pregnancy was a shock to all of us, and no precautions could be taken to protect her if she acted overtly on my behalf. But you can bet that she managed to find a way to delay the pursuit long enough that you could escape. She has her own way of helping."

"Huh, well it didn't seem like the pursuit was delayed...or if it was, it wasn't delayed for long. Sheesh, Taichou. I don't get it. None of us involved in this mess was even on Aizen's side. You and I fought tooth and nail against him, and this baby wasn't even there! It's crazy what they tried to do...really."

"Well, as much as I agree with you, there is little we can do. I want you to stay close to Ryota when you go out, Renji. You need to be careful, as I do. You may not be a taichou, but you are powerful, and you were in the invading force that came here to free Orihime. So, use caution."

"Heh, don't worry, Taichou," the redhead laughed softly, "I won't leave you and this baby alone here. You know, there's a code we lived by, growing up in the Rukongai."

Byakuya's eyes met Renji's curiously.

"If someone is weaker than you, you take care of that person."

"Are you calling me weak?" Byakuya asked, glaring at him.

"No," said Renji, "It may not seem like it sometimes, but I _value _my life. I meant the baby. You and I are stronger than this baby, and that makes us responsible for taking care of him or her. I will work to pay our way, and you will take care of yourself so that the baby will be born healthy. Deal?"

"I am not going to sit about this house, doing nothing while you work to support us, Renji. That is preposterous, considering how wealthy I am."

"Yeah, well neither of us can touch our own money, so we're pretty much stuck. And until Ryota finishes that hollow mask for you, you can't just go out there and run around openly."

He gave the noble a tentative smile.

"It's kind of nice being able to _really_ do something for you, Taichou. When I act as your fukutaichou, you hardly ever seem to need anything from me. In fact, all I ever seem to do for you is either get out of your way so you can fight, or take care of Rukia while you fight. The one time you really needed my sword, it was already in pieces at Aizen's feet, and the guy nearly killed you. I don't think I'll ever really forgive myself for that."

He stopped speaking as the noble gave him a reproving look and shook his head firmly.

"Stop. You were critically injured protecting my sister after nearly being killed by Ichigo...then by me. You cannot continue to feel guilty over that. We all gave everything to the fight that day...and we came out of it alive. We will come through this as well. And I do not want you complaining about me not allowing you to assist me. You were there when I needed you at the healing center. If you never do another thing for me in our lifetimes from here, I will not be able to repay you for that."

"Then...you're really not pissed at me for rescuing you from that situation and bringing you here?"

"No," the noble answered softly, "I am angry at you for foolishly putting yourself in harm's way...but...you were right that I felt that what they were doing was wrong. I was fighting it despite my resolve to obey the law, because my impulse to protect my child was stronger. And as much as I know I should go back immediately and surrender, I know I won't be able to make myself do that. So...I will just be grateful that you took the burden of that situation from me, and I will take care of myself so that our..."

He stopped himself, frowning.

"..._my_ baby will be healthy," he finished.

His brow furrowed, and Renji saw again, that spark of there being something of an idea forming in the noble's mind. His expression vacillated between hopefulness and deep uncertainty.

"What is it?" Renji asked, "You were looking like this before...like you had something in mind for us to do, then Ryota came in. Do you have an idea, Taichou? A way out of this?"

"N-not exactly," Byakuya admitted, "But...there may be a way for you to avoid prosecution."

"Really?" said the redhead, "How do you figure, me not being noble and all?"

"The answer is actually appallingly simple...something I should have thought of immediately. But I do not think that you will appreciate it very much."

"Why not?"

"You are a man who values his freedom, ne?"

"Yeah," said Renji, "I don't like the idea of life behind bars. Sorry."

"I was thinking of another kind of bondage, actually," said the noble.

A look of confusion and surprise, and then amusement crossed the redhead's face.

"T-taichou?" he queried unsteadily.

"I did not mean _that_ kind of bondage either."

"Well, will you please explain it to me? Because, I'm not getting the picture..."

"Abarai," said Byakuya, with a perfectly serious expression, "I want you to marry me."


	6. The Proposal

**Chapter 6: The Proposal**

**(Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing! So glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks to unsigned reader Lys!)**

_"Abarai," said Byakuya, with a perfectly serious expression, "I want you to marry me."_

The words repeated in Renji's stunned mind as the redhead stared back at him with a disbelieving expression. He let out a choked sound of surprise and dismay and felt sweat break out on his skin.

"Uh...um...T-taichou? Did...did you just say...?"

"I want you to marry me immediately, Renji," Byakuya repeated, matter-of-factly.

"B-but...but I...Taichou?" he said, his eyes widening and his tone rising until he was out of control and yelling, "Have you lost your mind, Taichou? You have, haven't you? Oh my kami, those bastards probably slipped you some scary mind altering drug. I'll get Ryota-san back in here right away!"

He froze and swallowed hard, making a distressed whimper as Byakuya's staying hand came to rest on his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"What the devil are you doing, Abarai?" the noble asked, frowning, "I think _you_ are the one who seems to have lost his senses. I was very clear in what I said before, was I not? In case not, I will say it again. You will marry me at once."

Renji stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment, then took a steadying breath and forced his voice to calm somewhat.

"Y-you want me to...marry you? Really?" he mused, his eyes nearly crossing at the suggestion, "Taichou, I know we've been getting closer. I mean, I have noticed the little things you have been doing...l-like overlooking it sometimes when I have been late to work. And...and the cloaks you gave Rukia and me. And I appreciate it and all, Taichou. I do! But...I mean I...just thought you were being nice and looking out for us. I didn't know it meant that you were developing a crush on me. Hell, I didn't even know you were bisexual!"

"What are you babbling about, Renji?" Byakuya said, his frown deepening, "I am not asking you to marry me because of my sexual orientation or falling in love with you. I want you to marry me because, as my husband, you would have the right to clan protection and use of royal privilege to avoid Central 46 prosecuting you."

"Um...oh," said the redhead, blinking and shaking his head to clear his mind, "Right. I..I guess it makes sense, but, wouldn't you say it was a little bit extreme, Taichou? I mean, isn't clan marriage a big deal? And aren't there rules, and we would have to go back for the wedding...and we'd surely be caught the moment we set foot in the Seireitei, and..."

"Stop fluttering Renji," Byakuya said in an annoyed tone, "I would normally go through the expected steps, making a statement to the elders, then issuing an official proposal. But as you just said, those actions would be likely to get us caught. Instead, I will marry you here in Hueco Mundo, and when I return, will make a statement to the elders explaining that it was not possible to have a formal wedding, as we were in hiding. I think that confronted with the fact that you were, in fact, protecting me, and that you risked incarceration, perhaps death in the commission of that duty, they will agree to give the marriage their blessing."

"Y-yeah, and then what?" asked the redhead, "They bless our marriage, then tell Central 46 to piss off, then do we have to stay married after that?"

"Hmmm," said Byakuya, thoughtfully, "We would have to remain married through the birth of the Kuchiki heir, but we could amicably separate after that, if you wish."

"Oh, okay," Renji said.

Then he frowned.

"Kuchiki heir?" he asked, "But we won't be going back before your baby is born, ne? So..."

"I wasn't referring to _this_ baby, Abarai. This child will not be made heir. I am afraid that because of the stigma attached to his or her conception, this child will not be approved by our council to lead. I was referring to the child you and I will make together after this child is born."

"Wh-WHAT?" Renji yelled, "But...you...I mean we...you...TAICHOU, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! We can't make a BABY together! We're guys and...well, I guess YOU can have babies, but I..."

"Calm yourself, Abarai. If you are uncomfortable being the bearer, I will allow you to impregnate me."

"Wha-what?" Renji said, his face paling so that his tattoos stood out starkly on his skin, "Im...impreg...T-taichou, I don't feel so well."

"Perhaps it is a lot to take in..." Byakuya said, bracingly.

"Y-yeah," panted the redhead, placing a hand on his stomach, "Just kinda."

He shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Isn't there some other way to avoid being imprisoned or killed? I mean, marrying my taichou? Making a baby? W-wait, does that mean we would have to have sex?"

"That is usually the manner in which babies are made, Renji," the noble said dryly.

Renji dropped into the chair by the bed and put his face in his hands, groaning. Byakuya gazed at him quietly.

"Perhaps we should set this aside until later," he suggested.

Renji lifted his head and met the noble's solemn gray eyes dazedly.

"It doesn't matter how long we put it off, Taichou!" he complained miserably, "It isn't going to get any less crazy. I don't know if I can do this, you know? I'm not gay. I've never even thought about going to bed with a guy..."

"Then how do you know what you would feel about it?" asked Byakuya.

Renji looked up at the noble with a helpless expression.

"Do you mean to say that you are gay, Taichou?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I have only ever been with Hisana. But...because noble males are able to become pregnant, I think of gender as secondary in choosing a mate. I suppose I am technically bisexual, though, like you, I have never considered having a relationship with a man."

"But, just like that, you would marry me and go to bed with me, Taichou? Really? Do you even think I'm attractive?"

The redhead felt a twinge inside at the hint of a smile Byakuya yielded.

"You do have an exotic look about you," he admitted, "I wouldn't have chosen you as my fukutaichou if you were displeasing to look at, seeing as our positions require us to spend a goodly portion of time in close quarters."

Renji blushed.

"Eh...yeah, I guess that makes sense," he said, looking to have recovered somewhat from the shock, "But what I meant is..."

"I know what you meant," Byakuya said, his eyes narrowing, "And the answer is no. I have not thought of you in a sexual way before. However, I do not find the idea of us engaging in intercourse _unattractive_. So, marrying you and giving myself to you sexually will be no burden to me."

He sighed softly.

"I believe it comes down to what you decide is best. We have some time to consider. Why don't you think on it and we will talk about it later?"

"S-sure, Taichou," Renji said, shaking his head, "But I have to tell you, it's not that simple for me."

Byakuya met his eyes squarely.

"It is a matter of perspective," he said simply, "What is more frightening to you? The idea of being incarcerated for many years, maybe executed...or the idea of sharing a marital bed and a relationship with me?"

Renji bit his lip gently, feeling a jolt of guilt at having given Byakuya the wrong idea.

"It isn't that you are not attractive. You are one of the most physically beautiful people I know. And even guys who are not gay sometimes have anal sex, so that's not too troubling. It's just that marriage should be between two people who are in love with each other, ne? And as much as we are closer now because of all we've been through, I don't know if we can love each other that way."

Byakuya shook his head.

"Again, our views differ here. Because, many to most noble marriages are affairs of state, made to secure cooperation and promises, not so much for love. Love in a noble marriage occurs more slowly as husband and wife slowly let down their guard and reveal themselves to one another. You see love as something that leads to marriage. I do not. I see love as something that forms as souls connect, be they married or not."

"So...you think that you could fall in love with me, Taichou?" Renji asked, an odd, weak feeling passing through him.

"I think it very likely," the noble admitted, "Because you and I already know each other well. We have begun to let down our guard. It is only a few steps on from this point where camaraderie ends and love begins. If you want proof of that, then you should just kiss me and tell me what it makes you feel. Then, we will have a sense of whether or not a relationship is likely to work between us. It cannot work unless we are both willing...so...why don't you kiss me and see where it leads?"

Renji caught his breath in surprise, then stopped himself and let it out softly. He gazed into Byakuya's placid eyes and slowly leaned forward, bringing their faces close together. His heart pounded madly in his chest as the gentle scent of sakura fell over his senses, and he realized how pleasant it was to look into those pretty gray eyes and feel the close presence of his taichou.

_It may have sounded really insane at first, but the way he talks about it, it doesn't sound so bad at all. I mean...the idea of having sex with him is still pretty damned scary. But...I really do like him. He's good looking, smart, funny without meaning to be, clueless about some things...in a very sweet, innocent way. He's a damned powerful fighter..loyal...calm. Those are all things I would want in any lover I have. And I've always believed that it's okay for two males to love each other. It wasn't my choice then, but Taichou hasn't explored men either._

_I will keep an open mind..._

Byakuya held perfectly still, his eyes locked on Renji's as the redhead closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. The first kiss was light, just the bare touch of his rougher lips to the noble's finer, softer ones. The sakura scent blossomed around him and he felt a pleasant twinge in his loins as they brought their lips together again, for a longer duration, the pressure more firm.

_It's funny. It was such a shock to hear him talk about us doing this. But...it isn't bad...not at all. He's a beautiful, sensual person inside. I know from working with him, from watching him so closely to learn how to anticipate him. But as well as I know him...as well as I will ever know him. Kuchiki Byakuya is a mystery that it would take lifetimes to solve._

_It's a good thing I like mysteries..._

"So what do you think?" Byakuya asked, in a voice that betrayed just the slightest hint of self-consciousness.

Renji smiled, touched by that moment of uncharacteristic vulnerability.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked, parting his lips as they kissed again, then dipping his tongue into the noble's mouth and tasting him with tentative touches and questing strokes of his tongue.

Byakuya relaxed into Renji's embrace as the redhead's arms wrapped around him and their gentle mutual explorations continued for several breathtaking minutes. Finally, they parted, a sweet blush on their faces and throats and the flavor of each on the other man's tongue.

"I think we can proceed with cautious optimism, ne?" Byakuya said, a very uncharacteristic, and Renji thought, enchanting shyness in his manner.

_This must be more like how he is with a lover..._

"I think so," he said, releasing the noble and standing.

"Where are you going?" asked Byakuya.

"Not far," Renji assured him, "Kiwa is going to stay here and keep you company for awhile while Ryota shows me around a little."

"While I lie around this house and do a lovely imitation of a useless lump. Is that it?"

Renji chuckled.

"Hey, enjoy the rest while you can. Once Ryota finishes that mask for you, you'll be working too. At least until you get to be too pregnant. Hey, how big do you think you'll get? I mean, we're already having to hide your too familiar face. You start popping out and..."

"Abarai," the noble said warningly, "I think you had best leave off insulting me and go and reconnoiter our surroundings. Gather as much inforrmation as you can...anything that will help us to blend in."

"And you get some rest, Taichou. You look pale."

Byakuya frowned.

"You look more pale than me. But then, that is just because I seem to have frightened you out of your wits with my rather sudden proposal."

"I'm not scared," Renji countered, "I'm just not sure. I have to think about it before I just jump into something like that."

"Renji," Byakuya sighed, "You speak like a man with far more palatable options than you actually have."

He covered his mouth as a yawn escaped him, and Renji caught his breath softly.

_Taichou looks cute, all sleepy and with his hair a little messy._

_Sexy..._

_Maybe he's right about this not needing quite so much thought._

_It wouldn't be bad at all to wake up next to that._

_I guess I might actually be bisexual. I guess we'll find out._

_Who knew?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya finished the last few sips of the tea Kiwa had brought him and dozed off comfortably. The house was quiet with Renji and Ryota not yet returned and Kiwa curled up with her favorite doll on the sofa across the room from him. It was the first chance he had had to really relax and leave off worrying about what was going to happen next.

_We have time to process...time to plan. And Renji seems open to the idea of a relationship, though to protect himself, he really needs to agree to go through with the wedding._

He could almost picture the redhead in handsome formal kimono, standing in front of him and smiling as they exchanged their vows. He caught himself and gave himself a short rebuke.

_But this isn't about love. This is just to make sure he is protected. I shouldn't lie to myself. I do not know that he is very interested in me. I wonder, if after everything, he will stay with me, or if he will want to separate. I imagine there is little to do but wait and see._

He sank into a deeper slumber and found himself wandering a forest trail. He wondered why the place looked familiar...why he was sure he had been there before. He came to a large lake with a mirrored surface, and gazed at the reflection of the moon and stars, wondering again why it felt like he had been there before.

Then the air seemed to shift oddly around him, and a chilling voice sounded behind him.

_"Well, well," said Aizen's voice, startling Byakuya out of his reverie, "It looks as though we have company. Kuchiki taichou, are you lost?"_

_He reached for his blade, then realized that he had left it at the manor. And before he could summon it to his hand, Aizen's blade was out and releasing._

_"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu!"_

_He knew that if he fell, he would die. He called the redhead's name frantically, covering his eyes and trying to flash step away._

_Aizen's hand touched his shoulder and his legs collapsed. He could only watch helplessly as the other taichou closed in on him._

_"Renji!"_

"Taichou?" Renji's voice called, breaking into the noble's nightmare and pulling him away as Aizen's hands reached for him.

"Renji," he gasped, coming fully awake and registering his surroundings.

"You okay?" the redhead asked worriedly, "Is it the baby?"

Byakuya swallowed hard and forced down the feeling of terror that had taken over for a moment.

"I am...f-fine, Abarai. My apologies for startling everyone."

"It must have been some dream," mused Renji, "Or more like a nightmare."

_You have no idea_, the noble thought briefly, settling back onto his pillow and turning away.

_Or worse yet...maybe you understand perfectly..._


	7. Flesh Memory

**Chapter 7: Flesh Memory**

_"You need to be more careful where you stray, Byakuya," Aizen's voice said calmly in Byakuya's ear, the man's fingers tightening in his hair and pulling his head back, "I hope you appreciate your good fortune that I have decided not to kill you outright. But even though I will not kill you, you will pay for your intrusion._

_Byakuya's eyes opened, and he found himself naked and lying on his stomach, spread out across Aizen's bed, with the fifth division taichou, also naked and straddling his body. His hands and feet had been bound to a bedposts and his powers, he could sense, had been sealed away. He reacted immediately, turning his body and kicking furiously as Aizen shifted and watched him in amusement. _

_The fifth division's taichou's eyes darkened as the noble managed to kick one foot free of the kido that held him. He clamped a hand down on the loosed limb and tried to tie it down again, but Byakuya tore one hand free and turned his body again, throwing the other man off balance. He was unsurprised when Aizen instantly sent a shock of kido through his partially restrained body, and he struggled fitfully against the paralysis it caused. Even with no powers, he was a force to be reckoned with, and managed to strike the other man as he leaned down to restrain his loosed hand. Byakuya shattered the last of the bonds, making Aizen's eyes widen in surprise, then narrow again with fury._

_"Unacceptable," he said, quickly moving to recapture him._

_Byakuya didn't hesitate, but dragged himself to his feet and took two running steps before launching himself towards the bedroom window. But, so fast that he barely knew what was happening, Aizen's arm wrapped around his waist, and another shock of kido dropped him onto his knees. His hand still clenched the dark curtain, pulling it down and tearing it as he fell. His mind went into a protective spin as Aizen struck him repeatedly and dragged him back to the bed. He was unable to move, so laid on his stomach, forcing himself to keep breathing in and out as the other man assaulted him. He focused on anything but what was happening to his frozen body...a wooden chair, a table, the bedding that his hands clenched as he tried to regain his ability to move. He wouldn't let himself hear what the other man said as the attack went on for what seemed to be forever. He registered the hurt to his body, but felt oddly detached and calm, still able to quietly wait for a moment, an opportunity to escape. But slowly, the abuse he took drained him of his ability to think clearly. His mind spun perilously, and he wondered if Aizen really was going to kill him. It was unimaginable that the soft spoken, kind man that he had long known and trusted, could really have deceived everyone, and could truly be so wicked._

_Finally, everything seemed to stop. He realized he had closed his eyes, and he wasn't sure whether he was facing up or down, whether he was bound or free, dead or still alive. He forced his eyes open, and gasped at how Aizen's face seemed to have changed, and looked unimaginably more dangerous and cold. He glared down at the injured noble and called his sword to his hand._

_"Now," he said in a maddeningly tranquil voice, "Now, I will make certain that you do not tell a soul what you overheard."_

_There wasn't time for him to answer, nor time for him to move to defend himself as the blade rose up above him and its power roared through his mind. He wasn't sure if he might have screamed or made any sound at all. Everything disappeared into a red-gold, fireshot haze._

"Are you okay, mister?" asked Kiwa's musical voice, breaking apart the nightmare and bringing Byakuya awake again.

"Kiwa?" he said, his voice shaking slightly.

His body tremored for a moment, as he brought himself back under control.

"You were sweating and shaking," the girl told him, setting a fresh cup of hot tea on the nightstand, "Then, you made a noise like something hurt you."

"I am...sorry that I worried you," he said, sitting up slowly as Kiwa climbed onto the edge of the bed and gently washed his face with a cool, wet cloth, "Arigatou, for assisting me. But...I will be fine now."

Kiwa met his eyes sympathetically, then surprised him with a sudden, warm embrace. Byakuya blinked in surprise, but then allowed his lips to almost smile.

"Again, arigatou," he said, gently freeing himself, "but I assure you, I am all right."

"Of course you are," the girl hollow said, giggling, "I gave you the kind of hug that my daddy gives me to chase the bad dreams away. You can go back to sleep now, and that bad dream shouldn't bother you anymore."

"I...see," said the noble, blinking again and trying to think of a proper response, "That was very kind of you. But, I think I have slept all I can, for now."

He accepted the cup of tea and sipped at it, letting the warmth of it fill him and chase away the last of the nightmare's icy coldness.

_Although, I think that was not a nightmare at all, but a memory. I wonder why it returns now._

"You look like you don't feel very well, Byakuya-san," Kiwa commented, "Do you want me to...?"

Byakuya felt a swell of nausea and looked around quickly for the bathroom.

"It's that way," the girl said, reading instantly, the look of discomfort on his face.

It was a humbling experience to have to flash step past her without so much as answering, and even more so to surrender to sickness, but as the heaving stopped and the spots in front of his eyes began to clear, Byakuya felt a small hand pat his back and pet his hair lightly.

"Wow, you really were sick," Kiwa said sympathetically.

Before he could answer, the door opened and Renji looked into the bathroom, a concerned expression on his face.

"You okay, Taichou?" he asked quickly.

"I am fine," the noble said, as Kiwa helped him to his feet and they turned back towards the bed, "Kiwa and I have everything under control."

"Byakuya-san just had a bad dream and he threw up," the girl reported, "So it's right back to bed with you, mister."

Renji raised an amused eyebrow.

"You letting that kid push you around, Taichou...really?" he asked, smirking.

Byakuya frowned.

"I didn't push him," said Kiwa, "but I did make him tea and hugged him and wiped his face. Then I helped him up after he fell down and barfed."

Renji snorted and Byakuya chilled him with a decidedly frosty glare.

"She appears to know what she is about, so I let her have her head," the noble said, turning back towards the bed with Kiwa at his side.

Renji followed, chuckling to himself, then stopped and gazed curiously as Byakuya climbed back in bed and Kiwa carefully tucked him in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You just rest now," she said, handing him his tea cup.

"Is that ginger tea?" asked Renji.

"Mhmmm," said Kiwa, "Daddy always has Nara make some for me when I have a tummy ache and I barf like he did. Nara says that it's soothing."

"And it is," Byakuya affirmed, sipping the tea, then setting the cup down on the nightstand and leaning back against the pillows.

Kiwa patted his hand and smiled at him.

"All better now?" she asked.

"Much better," Byakuya said quietly, "Arigatou, Kiwa. I appreciate your assistance."

"Huh..." mused Renji, "_Someone's _really got Taichou wrapped around her dainty little finger. Hey, Kiwa-chan, you wanna show me how you do that?"

Kiwa gazed back at him wide-eyed.

"I don't know," she said innocently, "I'm just a kid."

"Well, then that makes two of you," said Byakuya yawning and closing his eyes, "Do you have anything to report, Abarai, or are you just going to stand about gawking while I try to sleep?"

"Actually, I did want to talk to you alone, Taichou," Renji said, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Byakuya regarded him quietly for a moment.

"Kiwa, will you please excuse us?" asked Byakuya politely.

"Okay," said the tot, "I can make some soup if you want some."

"If it is no trouble," the noble said, nodding, "I would appreciate that."

"Okay, Byakuya-san!" said the girl hollow, bounding down off the bed, "I'll be right back!"

The two men watched her leave, then Byakuya met the redhead's eyes curiously.

"Are you really okay?" Renji asked.

"Did you not hear what I said before?" Byakuya asked quietly, "I am fine, Abarai. I am merely suffering from a bit of morning sickness. The last time I checked, pregnancy was not generally life threatening. Ryota's healer friend visited while you were out and he said that both the developing child and I are perfectly healthy. So instead of fluttering about, fussing over me, you should be doing what I told you to and gathering information about our surroundings. Why don't you tell me what you have learned so far?"

"Yeah, sure Taichou," Renji said, shaking his head, "I just thought that you looked awfully pale, that's all."

"You would be pale too, if your body was attempting to violate the laws of nature and grow a child inside a male. For the last time..."

"I know," Renji chuckled, holding up his hands, defensively, "You are fine. Okay, Taichou. Ryota took me around town and introduced me to a few people. We also went to his bar and he showed me around the place and gave me a rundown on what I'll be doing when I start working for him. Once your disguise is ready, then he will show you what you can do to help too."

"What have you learned about the community?" asked the noble, blinking sleepily despite trying to attend to Renji's report.

"The town was built about fifty or so years ago, so is well established. The hollow royals, who took over lordship of Hueco Mundo after Aizen's capture, seem content to let these little communities operate with little to no oversight, and the Seireitei doesn't generally bother with them, unless there is some major trouble. We should be able to hide here pretty comfortably."

Byakuya's eyes blinked again, and he rubbed them and barely stifled a yawn.

"You want to save the rest of this for later, Taichou?" Renji asked, chuckling again, "Despite having gotten a lot of sleep, you look pretty beat."

"The healer that came said to expect that," Byakuya said, nodding briefly, "I am listening. Go on."

"Okay, uh...The town has a sort of 'Town Marshall,' a big bullyish hollow named Rafu. He has a group of goons who act as his enforcers. But as long as the proprietors of the bars and, well, 'other businesses' in the area pay their cut like they're supposed to, he stays outta their hair. Ryota says that..."

He trailed off as he realized that the noble had dozed off and was snoring softly. Renji smiled and shook his head, then moved closer and adjusted the covers more comfortably. He paused for a moment, enjoying how unusually peaceful and (he hardly dared think) adorable Byakuya looked, curled around the pillows, and breathing slowly. He sat down next to the bed, his mind going back to their earlier conversation.

_"You see love as something that leads to marriage. I do not. I see love as something that forms as souls connect, be they married or not."_

_"So...you think that you could fall in love with me, Taichou?" Renji asked, an odd, weak feeling passing through him._

_"I think it very likely," the noble admitted, "Because you and I already know each other well. We have begun to let down our guard. It is only a few steps on from this point where camaraderie ends and love begins. If you want proof of that, then you should just kiss me and tell me what it makes you feel. Then, we will have a sense of whether or not a relationship is likely to work between us. It cannot work unless we are both willing...so...why don't you kiss me and see where it leads?"_

He thought back to the kissing, the way the lovely sakura scent had filled his senses, and how soft Byakuya's lips felt...how gentle his hands could be.

_It's not really such an uncomfortable thought, living with him...sleeping next to him, kissing him, raising kids together. We would have help at the manor, so it wouldn't be so bad._

_I guess._

_But, why do I still feel so freaked out? He's a person, like everyone else. Yeah, he's a guy and he's my taichou. He's a clan leader and a powerful shinigami. But...he was so good with Kiwa. It really got to me how cute he was with her. Hell, he's always been that way with Yachiru. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that he's good with other kids. I like kids too...especially if I'm not having to change diapers and clean up puke, like Rukia and I had to for the babies we took care of in Inuzuri._

_Maybe..._

He moved closer, biting at his lip and considering. Byakuya stirred in his sleep and slid down lower on the pillows, stretching out and adjusting, making a lock of fine, black hair drop down over one closed eye. Renji shook his head to clear it, and stood. He took a yukata from the closet and went into the bathroom. He showered slowly, closing his eyes and letting all of his concerns fall away. And as he stood with the hot water raining down on his tanned, tattooed flesh, he tried to imagine being naked with Byakuya...what it would be like to have him slip into the shower and have those slender, graceful arms embrace him. To have those soft lips touch his earlobe, and to hear that tranquil voice quietly speak to him.

And to his surprise, he began to harden, just thinking about it.

_He is a very attractive man. Who wouldn't get hard, thinking about him touching...?_

The thought gave him a sweet, heady jolt inside, and he closed his eyes and tried to imagine those soft hands caressing him, that fine, sakura scented hair tickling his skin, and that pretty mouth kissing his. His eyelids cracked open, and one hand slipped down to capture his awakened erection. He continued to think about Byakuya touching and kissing him, and stimulated himself, still thinking about the man who laid resting in the bed, outside the bathroom.

His stomach clutched almost guiltily as he imagined Byakuya kissing his way down his water slicked body and lowering himself onto his knees in front of the redhead. He imagined those lovely, smoky gray eyes locking on his, as that fine mouth wrapped around him and left him in breathless, moaning fits. His hand moved faster and his breathing deepened.

"Oh..." he sighed, the sound barely audible.

His heart beat faster.

"Byakuya..." he whispered, trying out the name.

His breath shortened and his heart pounded faster. His hand moved faster, and he stroked himself harder, imagining thrusting gently into Byakuya's mouth, watching him catch his breath and begin to swallow as Renji clmaxed.

_I've always thought that Byakuya was beautiful, _he thought, watching his seed pour out onto his still stroking hand, _But I haven't pictured what he would be like as a lover...as my lover. I thought that I was heterosexual, but maybe I was just making that assumption, because it never occurred to me that I might be able to fall for a guy._

_But maybe..._

He rinsed himself clean, then climbed out of the shower and dried off. He was standing, naked, and reaching for his fresh yukata, when the door opened, and Byakuya flash stepped into the bathroom, where he dropped to his knees and emptied his stomach violently. He sat for a moment, catching his breath, then dragged himself onto his feet and rinsed his mouth. He turned off the water, and seemed to realize suddenly that he wasn't alone. His eyes found Renji and took in the sight of the naked redhead. Both men froze, their eyes locked and their minds sharing in that moment of potential.

Renji bit his lip gently and stepped forward, approaching his silent, unmoving taichou, as Byakuya looked back at him with curious eyes. He stopped in front of the noble, taking in the slight look of weariness about him, the tumbled hair, sleepy eyes, and the rise and fall of his breast as he breathed. Byakuya gazed into his eyes, waiting as Renji gathered his nerve and closed the distance between them. He remained silent and barely breathing as Renji slipped his arms around him and he brought their faces close together.

"I'm thinking that...this could work, Taichou," he said softly, "I've been thinking about it a lot. And the more I think about it..."

Byakuya touched his lips with soft fingertips, silencing him. Almost smiling, he took the yukata from Renji's nerveless hand and wrapped it around him. He slipped a hand into the redhead's and led him back to the bed, then climbed in and waited as Renji stood, looking down at him and swallowing hard. Byakuya said nothing and held perfectly still as Renji took a steadying breath and climbed into the bed, next to him. He laid down on the pillows, catching his breath softly as Byakuya lowered himself until he rested gently on Renji's shoulder. He closed his eyes and let out a little sigh, settling in Renji's arms and letting himself begin to drop off again.

But he couldn't quite fend off a smile as Renji's cheek came to rest on the top of his head, and the redhead's hand slipped into his.

He fell asleep, still smiling.

_Yeah, _thought Renji, yawning and closing his eyes, _Maybe..._


	8. Explorations

**Chapter 8: Explorations**

Renji woke from the most pleasant dream he had ever had, and found, all of a sudden, that his 'dream' wasn't a dream at all, but was really happening. He remembered falling asleep holding someone that he had never expected to, or even that he would want to. Yes, finding himself holding Kuchiki Byakuya and _wanting_ to be there, holding him all night was a complete surprise. And even more surprising than that, was what Byakuya was doing.

The noble had untied and opened his shihakushou as he slept, and his wide, gray eyes were fixed on the tattoos that covered his body, with a dreamy expression his taichou usually wore while he was looking up at the moon. And his pretty, graceful fingers were lightly and respectfully touching Renji, gently tracing the marks on his neck and shoulders. And even though the touches weren't in any way sexual, they were, Renji found, very sensual. Not just the fact of being touched like that, but the fact that it was Byakuya touching him felt strange and yet, at the same time, so wonderful that, for a while, Renji couldn't speak. He laid quietly, watching Byakuya's eyes, and the motion of his fingers over the black tattoos, and feeling once again that Byakuya must be right. Maybe they could be happy together.

He thought back to how Byakuya had reacted when he said those words before. Renji had felt ready to fall into the man's arms and give him anything he wanted, but Byakuya's response had been to move slowly, to lie down with him and curl their bodies comfortably together, and to sleep in each other's arms.

_So he is most comfortable taking things slowly. And that's probably a good thing, considering...considering that neither of us thought we were gay, considering that we hadn't thought of each other in a sexual way before, and considering how we're so different. But even though we're different, we share some things too. We are both strong fighters. We both believe that what they tried to force him to do was wrong. And we both want to protect this baby. We also want to protect each other. I protected him by stealing him away and bringing him here. And he protected me by offering to marry me._

_I was scared about marrying him, and I'm still scared about the idea of having any babies, myself. But Taichou is having this baby, and this baby forced on him. He is so strong to be able to carry a child, in the first place. But to carry the child of his rapist. I wonder if he is afraid. He must be. But Taichou faces his fears so quietly. I wish there was a way to make him feel comfortable telling me when he's afraid. He always seems to feel like he has to be strong for everyone. I want to be strong for him for a change. I wonder if he'll ever let me._

"That feels...really good, Taichou."

Byakuya's fingers paused for a moment, and his eyes met Renji's.

"I am sorry that I did not ask your permission, but..."

"That's okay," said Renji, smiling, "Go ahead. If we're going to get married, we should get used to touching each other, ne?"

Byakuya's eyes widened and blinked.

"Then, you are sure?" he asked softly, "You want to go through with marrying me?"

"Yeah," Renji said, smiling helplessly, "But it's not so much because of the protection it will give me from being punished for taking you away from there. I couldn't marry someone that I didn't think I could love, but the more I think about it, the more I think I can love you."

The corners of Byakuya's mouth curved upward. But almost as quickly, doubt rose up in his eyes and the tentative smile faded.

"You really think you can love me? A man? And not just a man, but a man who once took Rukia from your life?"

"You know that I forgave you for that a long time ago."

"But I also come from a noble family. You are used to a more relaxed lifestyle. I would try not to interfere with your freedoms, of course. But there are some things that you might have to do to show respect for my family. Are you sure that you want to do that, Renji?"

The redhead thought carefully. It did seem scary, thinking about what the Kuchiki clan might expect him to do or not do. But at the same time, he found that he did trust Byakuya to understand and try to support his needs to.

"Well, it does scare me some," he admitted, "but Rukia has managed to fit in, and so did Hisana. I think I can too."

"But how will it feel for you to marry me when I am carrying a baby, and not just any baby, but Aizen Sousuke's baby? I know you said that it didn't matter, but are you sure?"

Renji laughed gently and captured Byakuya lips in a gentle kiss. Byakuya's eyes closed as he kissed Renji back, and the redhead could feel the affection in his kiss.

"I told you before," he said with more certainty, "I don't care who the father of your baby is, Taichou..."

"Byakuya, please, Renji, if we are going to be together, you must remember to use my given name."

"Byakuya," he said, enjoying the soft jolt he felt inside when he said it, "Sure, there are a lot of things that would make good, logical excuses if I didn't want to marry you. But, I told you, I think it could work. I am willing to try if you are."

"Then we need to find someone who can marry us."

Renji shook his head in frustration.

"We have to be ourselves when we are married so that the documents are legal, but we can't be ourselves here because we don't want anyone who might have contact with the Seireitei to find us."

"We also have to consider that if we risk marriage now, we are, in fact, exposing ourselves to a greater risk of being caught before the child is born. But on the other hand, if we are caught anyway, and we are not married, you will be without the protection of the clan."

"Damn," said Renji, frowning, "Damned if we do and damned if we don't."

Byakuya went quiet for a moment, his hand touching the bump on his abdomen. Then, he sighed and bit at his lips nervously.

"I think we are going to have to risk earlier discovery. We need to make sure that you are protected, whatever happens."

"So what do we do?" Renji asked.

"We have to try to slip into Karkura Town," Byakuya said quietly, "If we can reach Urahara Kisuke, then..."

"Wait," Renji said, his brow furrowing, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Kisuke is the natural option, as he is licensed to marry people, shinigami or human. I understand that the secret mobile corps will, of course, be watching him. But remember, I trained with Shihoin Yoruichi, who led that group. I am able to anticipate them."

"Yeah," said Renji, "but that wasn't what I was worried about."

Byakuya looked up at him questioningly.

"Taichou," Renji said, his eyes sad, "Maybe we shouldn't assume that Kisuke is going to help us this time."

"What do you mean?" asked the noble, "Urahara Kisuke always helps those in need of protection from the authorities. He assisted Rukia and Ichigo, and quite a few others."

"Yeah, he did," agreed the redhead, "But everybody was really hurt by the shit Aizen pulled. And the guy was just wicked, even once he was stopped. Maybe you and I can overlook the fact that Aizen is this kid's father, but we shouldn't assume that other people will feel the same."

Renji felt his heart begin to break as he watched the play of unnaturally intense emotion touch the noble's usually calm features for a moment, then disappear. He started to speak, but at that moment, the door opened and Ryota stepped into the room, wearing a serious expression. For a moment, none of the three said anything. Byakuya and Renji exchanged guarded looks, wondering if he had heard, while the big hollow frowned and set down the food tray he had been carrying.

"Can I have heard right?" he asked solemnly, "Did Renji-san say that this is Aizen Sousuke's baby you are having, Byakuya-san?"

Byakuya and Renji froze, fearing the worst.

"I did not mean to overhear, but I came to the door just as Renji-san spoke. Perhaps you should explain."

"Look," said Renji, "I am sorry that I didn't tell you before. But I was telling you the truth when I said that Taichou was raped."

"Renji..." Byakuya said, looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Taichou," the redhead apologized.

He turned back to Ryota.

"I told you that the person whose baby it was, was a criminal and that he hurt Taichou, and the baby was unintentional. But I felt that it wasn't my place to speak of it without Taichou's consent. You can understand why he wouldn't necessarily want to share that information, considering that when the Gotei 13 found out about it, the first thing they did was order him to have the pregnancy terminated. And as much as Taichou tried to obey them, when they started the procedure, he couldn't go through with it. Whatever Aizen has done, Taichou's heart tells him that this child is innocent."

"And yours says the same," said Ryota, his emotions unreadable.

He went quiet for several long minutes, looking down at the quiet, pale noble and thinking deeply. Finally, he seemed to come to some sort of decision.

"This is difficult," he said, still gazing at Byakuya, "because whether or not I agree with you, I cannot ask for help from others without respecting that they might have qualms if they knew. And in addition, if word gets about that I helped the bearer of Aizen's unborn child, it could expose Kiwa and me to retaliation. For, as much as I believe that Byakuya-san would not willingly bear that man's child, others might not accept this."

Byakuya let out a soft breath and closed his eyes.

"I understand," he said quietly, "And if you will just help us get into Karakura Town, then we will see that you are compensated for your troubles. And we will ask for nothing more of you."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," said the big hollow, "I said that I could not ask for help from others. But I did not say that I would not help you."

Byakuya's eyes widened and Renji caught his breath softly.

"We have only known each other for a short time," said Ryota, "but in that short time, I have seen enough to make me believe that you are men of your word, that you would never side with Aizen. In addition, I happen to agree that the child inside you cannot help who his or her parent is. This is a helpless child, one who has powerful enemies all around. I cannot simply let you and that innocent child be thrown to the wolves."

He looked into Byakuya's eyes.

"Just as your heart spoke to you and would not let you abort the child to obey the law, mine compels me to help you."

"I thought hollows didn't have hearts," Renji said, giving the hollow a relieved smile.

Ryota shook his head.

"That is a misunderstanding," he said, touching the hole in his chest, "Hollows become as they are because their hearts are unresolved, because in life, something happened that left their hearts broken and lost. Some go insane from the intense pain of that lack of resolution. They seek it mindlessly, often not even understanding what it is that they are seeking. If hollows are monstrous, it is because the pain consumes them and they become the monster, themselves. Still, there are many like me, who carry on and try to make our way more peacefully. I might never have found resolution, but I did find a shinigami woman who somehow could love me. We made Kiwa together. And despite the residual pain from my soul that made her a hollow, she has as much heart as her mother did."

"What happened to Kiwa's mother?" Byakuya asked softly.

Ryota's eyes darkened with memory.

"A group of shinigamis who came through the town found out that she had abandoned the Seireitei and become my wife. They came to our home while I was working, and they forced her to leave with them. She only went so that they would not search the house and find our daughter. She was tried and condemned to death. Her sentence was carried out before I could reach her."

"Damn," whispered Renji, "Ryota-san, how can you help us, knowing that we are part of the Gotei 13, the group responsible for taking your wife away from you?"

Ryota smiled sadly.

"You are not representing the Gotei 13 now," he said quietly, "You may stay here for as long as you need to. I will not be able to seek anyone else's help for you. But many things, I can do."

"We need someone to marry us," Byakuya said solemnly.

"To...marry you?" queried Ryota, looking confused, "You mean that you wish me to find wives for you?"

"No," Renji chuckled, shaking his head, "Byakuya meant that we want to be married to each other."

"Oh?" asked Ryota, blinking, "I was aware that you were close, but..."

He observed again, the fact of them sitting side by side in the bed and he blushed.

"Oh!" he said, looking startled, "I see."

"Ah, it's not like that exactly," Renji explained, "I mean, it might be, but the thing is, Byakuya wants to protect me from being punished for helping him to escape. If we get married, then I become a member of his noble clan, and only the clan can take action against me for anything but the most serious crimes."

"Isn't abducting your Taichou a capital offense?" Ryota asked.

"Not if I claim that he was not abducting me, but rescuing me. What he did would earn him several years imprisonment, but he will not face that if I become his spouse," Byakuya said with conviction.

"The only thing," Renji said, "is that the marriage has to be legit. We have to appear before someone who can marry us legally, convince that person to do it, then hightail it out of there before we are caught. We can't get caught until _after_ Byakuya gives birth. After the birth, the child will have the rights that all citizens of Soul Society have."

"I think I understand now," said Ryota, "and I can, perhaps, help you."

"How?" asked Renji.

"I had a good friend who thought it would be pleasing to him if I married him and his wife, so I completed the necessary requirements and we held the wedding ceremony and reception in my bar. I can marry you two legally, however..."

"We will have to be married somewhere else," said Byakuya, "and once the wedding has taken place, we cannot return here. I don't want you and Kiwa being harmed on our behalf."

"Then, if you are going to have to leave anyway, I should just conduct the service here," concluded Ryota.

"But where would we go after that?" asked Renji, "We still have no money, and I wouldn't be able to work for you, once the marriage papers had to be filed. We'd be caught for sure!"

"I have an idea about that," said Ryota, "You see, I know of a secret route that can got you into the living world. There is a man there who..."

"Urahara Kisuke?" said Renji, "We know. But what we're not to sure of is if he'll come down on our side in this one. It's kinda asking a lot."

"There is no other choice," said Byakuya, resolutely, "I think we have to risk going there and asking for his help. I can contact Yoruichi and arrange for our finances without attracting any unwanted attention. Really, this is the only option we have left."

"Fine," said Renji, "But I will approach Kisuke alone first. That way, if Kisuke flips out, Byakuya and the baby are still protected."

"No, Renji," said Byakuya, shaking his head, "I cannot let you do that alone."

"Hey, we don't have any other options. I can do this. Trust me, Taichou."

Byakuya looked deeply into his fukutaichou's determined eyes and nodded barely perceptibly.

"Very well," he answered softly, "But you must not let yourself be caught, Renji. I need you to come back safely."

"Don't worry," said Renji, smiling encouragingly, "If anything happens to me, Ryota will get you out of there, okay?"

"I don't want us to be separated," Byakuya said, his voice dropping to a hiss.

Renji was shocked to see tears rising in his eyes.

_I know it's the hormones, but it feels like...like Taichou really needs me. He really wants it to be me with him._

"We won't be separated," Renji said firmly, "I promise we won't. Now, just calm yourself down. I know that the pregnancy is making you more agitated, but we've got to keep it together or one of us is going to make a mistake."

Byakuya recognized the logic in his words, and nodded briefly, wrapping his arms around the redhead and closing his eyes as he rested his head wearily on Renji's shoulder.

Renji looked up at Ryota and smiled.

"So," he said, looking much more composed, "Who's up for a wedding?"


	9. The Wedding

**Chapter 9: The Wedding**

**(Okay, this chapter was written with "I Promise You That" by Westlife playing in the background...and Spunky had this very romantic image of Bya and Renji enjoying the first dance of their new marriage to that song, so that's what I had in mind. Feel free, however, to input your own favorite wedding dance tune!)**

Byakuya stood quietly in the bedroom he had occupied since his arrival in Hueco Mundo, looking out the window at the crescent moon and bright stars. As much as they were beautiful and he enjoyed looking up at them that way, he couldn't help but feel a pang of homesickness. He missed the routine of getting up before the sun, dressing in his shihakushou and haori, the slender fingerless gloves, his family's kenseiken and the finely crafted ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. Everything had been left behind when Renji had grabbed him and escaped. And now, he stood in the bedroom, dressed in a very plain yukata that Renji had procured for him, unadorned and ready to be married without even a single member of his family present.

_Of course, there will be a ceremony upon my return...as soon as the family extracts me from the custody of Central 46. And Renji will already be protected, since our official marriage will already be binding when we return. I just hope that Urahara-san will help us. I want to think that he will, but all it will take is a refusal on his part, a quick hell butterfly to Central 46 and this is all over. So much rests on us being able to remain hidden. We cannot afford to be found too soon._

"Byakuya-san?" said Kiwa's sweet voice from the doorway, "Daddy and Renji-san are ready for you to come out back."

_It is not the best of circumstances. I would rather that Renji and I married in the gardens at Kuchiki Manor, of course...with the night sky overhead and the gardens lit up with decorative lights. I wish we could take our vows with Rukia and the rest of our family and friends there. But especially Rukia, because at different times in our lives, she has been sister to each of us._

"Thank you, Kiwa," he said softly, taking her extended hand.

She led him out the door and to the back of the house. He walked quietly and with his head slightly bowed. They reached the back door and Kiwa pushed it open and led him outside. He stepped onto the step and froze, looking up as he realized that it wasn't at all what he had expected.

The back door opened into what seemed to function as a greenhouse, with large, heating lights to help the plants grow. But the big lights were off and smaller blue and golden lights had been strung beautifully along the growing plants on either side of the main walkway. Other lights decorated the rest of the small trees and plants, and were strung around the room, making the environs gently lit and warm...much more attractive for the taking of their vows. Renji stood under a lovely white canopy, dressed in another plain yukata, but wearing a pretty red rose on his top.

"Oh," said Kiwa, "You'll need this."

Byakuya bent so that the little girl could fasten a red rose to the front of his yukata as well.

"This is...lovely, Kiwa," he said softly.

"We used our holiday decorations," The girl said, grinning.

She leaned over and whispered in the noble's ear.

"Renji-san said some bad words when we made him untangle the lights," she whispered, bringing a little smile to Byakuya's lips.

"I am very grateful to all of you," he said, nodding to indicate he was ready for the ceremony to go on.

He caught his breath as a wedding march began to play, and Renji turned to look at him. Heat blossomed on his cheeks and he thought he must be blushing a darker red than the rose on his yukata. Kiwa walked ahead of him, dropping rose petals on the ground, then stepped aside to allow him to reach the place where Renji and Ryota waited. Byakuya met Renji's eyes and smiled to show his gratitude.

"This is beautiful, Renji," he said softly, "Arigato...to you, Ryota and Kiwa."

"I know it isn't home," said Renji, taking his hands, "We aren't all dressed up and in your decorated gardens with Rukia and your family and our friends all around us. But...I think you look great. And this place looks real pretty all decorated like this. But before we start, I just want to know if you're really sure about this."

"Didn't you say that you would marry me?" Byakuya asked, his eyes widening slightly, "Did you change your mind?"

"No," Renji said, shaking his head, "But you looked a little unsteady coming in."

"It's likely the pregnancy. I am fine," said Byakuya, "And I am very clear on my desires. I do want to marry you. I want to protect you. And I would like it if, as we go on together, we could grow to love each other."

"I want to marry you too," Renji answered, raising his hands and kissing his fingers, "And even though I was scared before that we wouldn't be able to love each other, I think we can."

"Then," said Ryota, "Having stated your desire to be wed, we shall begin the taking of your vows."

He paused for a moment, studying the two.

"Do you, Abarai Renji, take Kuchiki Byakuya to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this forward? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for all of the days of your lives?"

"I will," Renji said, looking into Byakuya's dark eyes and smiling.

"And do you, Kuchiki Byakuya, take Abarai Renji to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for all of the days of your lives?"

Byakuya swallowed hard, his heart pounding.

"I...will," he answered softly.

"You okay?" Renji asked, rubbing his hands.

Byakuya nodded silently and Ryota went on. His heart calmed somewhat amidst the exchange of plain gold rings and the blessings for their future. As Ryota brought the ceremony to a close, he realized suddenly...

_This marriage will only be fact after it is consummated. Renji and I have kissed each other, but..._

"You may now exchange a kiss as the first gift of your union."

He looked into Renji's somehow calm eyes and tried to anchor himself, but felt overwhelmed, all at once, by everything that had happened. He shivered as Renji moved closer and slipped his arms around him, meeting his eyes with no sign of hesitation or anxiety.

_What is wrong with me? Renji is so calm, so composed. Yet, before, he was the one who was unnerved at the idea of us getting married, making love, and having children together. I thought that I was ready for this, but something inside me is so unsettled. Why? This is no stranger. This is Abarai Renji, a man whose hands I place my life in every day...one who risked everything to protect me and this child I carry. So...why do I feel this way?_

"Byakuya," Renji said quietly, his tone telling the noble that he knew exactly what was going through his mind.

_But it's too late. We have already taken our vows. We just kiss and he says we are married. It is just one kiss. I have kissed Renji before._

"Byakuya, it's...okay."

"What?" the noble said, blinking.

Renji was still looking calmly into his eyes, while Ryota looked on with a sympathetic expression and Kiwa tilted his head questioningly.

"Byakuya-san," she said, in a stage whisper, "You are supposed to kiss Renji-san. Then, Daddy can make you life partners."

"It's...okay, Kiwa," said Renji, his eyes expressing only honest affection, "If Byakuya is not ready for this, then we will wait until he is ready."

His red-brown eyes dove deep down and somehow reached his carefully sheltered heart with his next words.

"No one should have to get married if they don't want to. Marrying someone is something that you should only do...if you love someone. You shouldn't have to..."

Byakuya felt something give way inside him, and he returned Renji's embrace suddenly, startling the redhead into silence. Renji inhaled sharply in surprise and found his lips suddenly captured by Byakuya's softer ones. He looked into the noble's eyes again, but found only sincere gratitude and loving respect. Byakuya's lips parted and he sank more deeply into Renji's mouth, closing his eyes.

"See, Byakuya-san is okay!" Kiwa exclaimed happily, "He just probably needed to take a really deep breath so that he could kiss Renji-san for so long!"

Renji broke into a laugh, parting their lips and even Byakuya couldn't help yielding a genuine smile.

"By the power vested in me," said Ryota, "I now pronounce you partners in life, bonded in love, and bound by the ties of holy matrimony. Congratulations, Byakuya and Renji Kuchiki."

"Arigato, Ryota," Byakuya said, taking the big hollow's hand, "Thank you for taking us in, for sheltering us, and for doing this for us."

"Well," Ryota chuckled good-naturedly, "I have a soft spot for children and 'hard luck' cases, I guess. You and Renji are good people. And I think that what they tried to do to you is wrong. Now...Kiwa and I are going to Nara's house for the evening..."

"For a sleepover!" announced Kiwa.

"Yes," agreed Ryota, smiling, "for a sleepover. We will be back in the morning for the trip to Karakura Town."

"You don't have to leave," said Byakuya, shaking his head, "We..."

"Don't worry about it," the hollow said, laughing, "Have a good night. Come along, Kiwa."

Byakuya and Renji watched in silence as the two departed, and they were left standing and gazing at each other silently. Renji waited until he heard the front door close behind the others, then he stepped away from Byakuya for a moment, and turned on a gentle love ballad. He looked back at his new spouse and smiled.

"Care to dance?" he asked, extending a hand.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then quietly accepted. Renji moved in close to him, embracing him lightly. He waited expectantly for a moment, then took the lead and began to move the two of them around the space beneath the large canopy. And despite not being familiar with following, as opposed to leading, Byakuya kept his eyes glued on Renji's and moved in perfect harmony with him. Renji grinned, turning the two of them in a circle, then loosing him for a moment, before bringing him back in and capturing him again.

"I didn't know that you were good at dancing," Renji commented, "But I guess that with all of the clan gatherings and such, you have to be, ne?"

"It is considered a necessary ability," the noble admitted, "although, until tonight, I never would have thought of it as actually enjoyable."

"Did _Kuchiki Byakuya_ just admit he likes dancing with me?" chuckled Renji, "Am I dreaming?"

"I'm afraid we're living more of a nightmare than a dream right now," said the noble, "I do not mean the part about marrying you, of course...but the rest...it should be better circumstances. I am sorry, Renji."

Renji stopped them and studied him for a moment as the music continued to play.

"Sorry for what?" Renji asked, finally, "You're sorry that Aizen hurt you? We _both_ are, Taichou. Sorry that I risked incarceration to do right by you? 'Cause I'm not. And even though I was freaked out about getting married before, I'm getting to like the idea. I know you weren't too sure of yourself for a second, and that's okay. You were patient with me when I was unsure. So, I can be patient for you. That's why I offered to wait. I don't want you to feel rushed into this. I don't want you to feel trapped. I want you to feel understood...cared about...loved. Because, that's what marriage is supposed to be about. I didn't understand at first, how noble couples could agree to marriage and then fall in love, but...I'm starting to see how that could happen. I think it is happening, and I'm glad. I'm not sorry at all that we got married, and I hope that soon you'll feel the same."

Byakuya looked at him silently for several minutes, absorbing his words and listening to the music. Then, he slipped back into Renji's arms, enticing the redhead into dancing with him again.

"I'm not sorry that we got married," said Byakuya, "And I think that we have already begun to fall in love. If I regret anything, it is only because of the circumstances. I hate that I've endangered you."

"Yeah?" Renji said, smirking, "Well, in case you didn't notice, I'm a pretty adaptable person. That's what you get for marrying a street kid who never really grew up. If I don't find danger, then it usually finds me. Stupid, yeah. But it's a fact of life. So, don't worry about the danger. You and I face dangerous things every day. Let's just focus on what we have. We're married now. We have each other."

His hand slipped down and gently rubbed the baby bump on the noble's abdomen.

"We have this little bundle of trouble. And for right now, we have our freedom. We're safe for tonight. So let's enjoy it while we can."

"You're right," Byakuya agreed, "I've been worrying too much about the future...so much that I haven't been able to embrace the things that are good right now. You and Ryota and Kiwa made this place beautiful for our wedding. You thought about the things I couldn't, because I was caught up in thinking about the future. But, I'm here now. So, let's do as you said and enjoy what we have right now."

Renji smiled and stepped away again, then returned with two glasses of sparkling apple cider. He handed one to Byakuya and held up the other.

"You're not going to indulge in any champagne?" asked Byakuya.

"That wouldn't be nice, considering you can't have any," answered Renji, "Besides, I don't need alcohol. I want to remember this."

He lifted his glass.

"Here's to being alive, to having each other, and to the good things that are in our future."

Byakuya nodded and touched his glass to Renji's, then the men sipped at the cider. Byakuya raised his glass for a second toast.

"Here's to loyalty, good friends, and to protecting what matters."

Their glasses clinked together again and the two men drank more.

_It is unfortunate not to be able to have any champagne. It could have taken the edge off of my nerves and made it easier to..._

His thoughts were interrupted as another soft love song began to play. He flinched as the glass was taken from his hand and Renji moved in close, beginning to move him more slowly around the dance floor. Byakuya rested his face against the redhead's and let his body move easily with Renji's. And as they danced, Renji's lips found his, and the redhead gently explored his sweet, apple flavored mouth. His head spun, even having had no alcohol. His heart pounded oddly and as Renji's kisses grew in intensity, Byakuya's uncertainty grew stronger.

And when Renji's hand pulled on his and the redhead started to lead him back into the house, he felt light-headed and weak all over. He accompanied Renji into the bedroom and paused beside the bed, waiting.

Renji looked down at the bed, then looked back at Byakuya, who stood frozen beside it.

"Hey," the redhead said, smiling at him, "Relax. We don't have to have sex if you don't..."

"Yes, we do," Byakuya said firmly, "We must consummate the marriage to make it binding."

"Who's going to know if..."

"I will. And I will not lie about it. We must consummate our marriage tonight."

Renji took a steadying breath.

"Okay," he said, nodding briefly, "I don't have a problem with that. Are you okay with it?"

"Yes."

They went quiet again for a moment, then Renji stepped forward and slowly reached for the tie on his yukata. Byakuya forced his body to remain still as Renji loosed the tie and his yukata opened. He shivered reflexively at the feel of cool air touching his naked flesh, and felt his stomach turn as Renji looked at him quietly for a moment, then smiled.

"You're a beautiful man, Taichou."

"Don't call me that."

"Byakuya...sorry," said Renji, correcting himself, "You're a beautiful man, Byakuya."

Byakuya didn't reply, but took a step closer to Renji and, with slightly shaking hands, released the tie at his waist. He watched Renji's yukata open and gazed curiously at the full play of tattoos over the younger man's body. He reached out and touched one that ran down one tanned, muscular breast. Renji flinched involuntarily, but calmed quickly. Byakuya froze, staring at the black marking under his fingertips, then suddenly realized that Renji was blushing.

He pulled his hand away.

"I am sorry," he said quickly, "I..."

Renji captured his hand and brought it back to his chest, making the noble's heart pound anew.

"It's okay," Renji said, with certainty, "It was just that it might take a little getting used to. But...I'm...glad that you like them. I liked it when you were admiring them before."

"I was noticing that they had changed since the first time I...happened to see them."

"They change as I get stronger," Renji said, nodding, "Zabimaru adds more of them, and changes the design sometimes."

"Does it...hurt?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Yeah, some," Renji admitted, still smiling, "But only because Zabimaru is a real bastard sometimes and spouts some shit about toughing out the pain to show my greater strength. Idiot..."

"You have grown much stronger since that first day we met, Renji. Your fighting skills have become very impressive. And..." he added, a light blush rising on his cheeks, "You are an exotically beautiful person."

Renji's smile widened and he squeezed the hand that he still held against his breast.

"Thanks."

They went quiet again for a moment, Byakuya's hand still resting on Renji's chest, and feeling the steady, fast beating of his heart. Then, Byakuya moved closer and wrapped his arms around Renji, bringing his body closer, until it rested lightly against Renji's, the blush on his skin intensifying with the close contact and the warmth of Renji's flesh.

Suddenly, Renji's hot, flushed member brushed against his. Just as suddenly, the room around him disappeared and he was cast backwards in time to another night...one he did nor want to remember.

But it was too late...

Aizen's face appeared in front of him, and the man's wicked eyes froze him in place. He knew that Renji's hands would never hurt him, but pain erupted all over his body as his very flesh remembered Aizen's hands taking hold of him and his own body going still as a stone and unable to move. He knew in his mind that it was Renji whose mouth was fastened on his, and that Renji's kisses were loving, not brutal. But still, the kisses stung, and Byakuya's heart skipped as he felt that Renji was lowering him onto the bed.

He managed a last, dragging breath, then heard something that sounded like a frightened cry. He thought he heard Renji say his name, but the sound was distorted. And it was nearly drowned out by Aizen's wicked laughter.

All awareness of where he was and what was really happening left him. Every touch felt like fire on his skin and every sound raked his mind. He struggled against Aizen's hands and tried in vain to make the man's voice disappear. It seemed to go on forever...much longer, he thought, than what had happened before. He felt tears on his face and arms holding him tightly, a calming voice telling him that it was okay, that they didn't have to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. His distorted vision slowly cleared and Renji's worried face returned.

"Are you all right?" the redhead asked, white-faced, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would remind you of that. I didn't even think. I should have. I'm sorry, Taichou...Byakuya. I'm really sorry!"

His mind went into another hard spin, this time carrying him into deep, comforting blackness.


	10. The Consummation

**Chapter 10: The Consummation**

Byakuya groaned and put a hand to his aching head, hating the fact of coming awake to find himself feeling so awful. A moment later, he remembered the circumstances that had preceded the fall into darkness and period of restless sleep afterward.

"Here," Renji said quietly, handing him a cup of tea, "Drink some of this. I put something herbal in that will help take care of that headache."

Byakuya frowned.

"How did you know that I had a headache? I wasn't even awake until just now. And you have tea made already?

Renji smiled.

"You were groaning and holding your head in your sleep," he explained.

"Oh."

Byakuya sipped at the tea, highly aware that Renji was looking at him as though expecting him to fall apart at any moment. He shook his head reprovingly.

"Renji, I am sorry."

"I told you already that you shouldn't apologize. None of this would be happening, if Aizen hadn't done what he did. It isn't your fault. And...look...we don't have to consummate our marriage."

"Yes, we do," insisted the noble, "The marriage will not hold up under clan law unless it has been consummated."

"Then, just say that it has been," Renji argued, "Because, it is more than clear to me that you are not ready to be physically involved with _anyone_, Taichou. Do you even know what happened to you? What it was like? It was like you were awake, because you were still sitting up and your eyes were open, but you...it was like you went back there...to when it happened. You were screaming at Aizen...telling him that he wasn't going to get away with what he was doing. And...Taichou..."

"I need a moment," Byakuya said, abandoning the bed and flash stepping into the bathroom.

He fell onto his knees, retching uncontrollably. Renji's words about what had happened rang in his head, and something that felt like memory erupted across his beleaguered mind.

_"I have one final gift for you. I won't tell you what it is, but when you discover it, you will know."_

"Oh!" the noble gasped, retching again.

"Taichou," said Renji from outside the door, "Taichou, open the door. C'mon, I just want to help."

"I am fine," Byakuya managed in a hissing whisper, "Just...give me a moment."

"Okay," the redhead answered softly.

Byakuya dragged himself up off of the floor and went to the sink, where he washed his face and rinsed his mouth. He looked into the mirror at his deathly pale face, and gasped softly as his own face disappeared and Aizen's appeared.

_"I told you that I had a gift for you," _he said, smirking_, "And if you're seeing this, then it means that you discovered it."_

"What did you _do_ to me?" Byakuya said in a trembling whisper.

_"I don't like sharing," _Aizen's voice said, in Byakuya's mind, _"So...I have made sure that I am the first, the last, the only lover you will have, from this point on...for the rest of your life. Every time you try to become intimate with a lover, I will come to you. I will be the one touching you, looking into your eyes, kissing you, penetrating you. You will never forget, because I will always be there to remind you, Byakuya."_

"Oh...oh, no. He..."

Byakuya realized that Renji was still waiting on the other side of the door, and he shook his head to clear it. He washed his face again and drank another small cup of water before opening the door. Renji studied him with a guarded look that told him that the redhead wasn't just afraid for him.

Renji was terrified.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "I will be all right now."

"Okay," Renji said, waiting, then following as Byakuya walked back to the bed and climbed in again.

He waited for Renji to join him, but the redhead sat down in the chair by the bed and watched him for a moment.

"Aren't you going to lie down with me?" Byakuya asked, meeting his eyes cautiously.

Renji gave him a surprised look.

"What? You mean...after what happened? Byakuya, you just..."

"It's the first time I have been with a lover since then," the noble said, tightening his lips, "It should be understandable that I might have such an episode. But...it is over. And I want very much to be with you...to be with my husband."

Renji's mouth opened, as though he wanted to answer, but he couldn't find the words.

"What would you have me do?" the noble said, his eyes darkening, "Do you want to let that memory overshadow everything? I have to get past this. This...thing...did not happen _yesterday_. It has been some time. I know that you think that the answer is to not make love. I understand the emotion beneath that, and I do appreciate it, Renji. But...I am never going to be able to move forward without facing this first time."

"I can't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

Renji bit at his lips and shook his head.

"Taichou..."

"_Byakuya_!" the noble insisted, "Renji, stop trying to distance yourself from me. That isn't going to fix this."

"Well, I don't think you forcing yourself to have sex with me is a really great answer either."

"I am not going to force myself," Byakuya said, his dark eyes intense, "Did you not hear me? I _want_ to be with you! It is our wedding night. It is the first night of our marriage. Do you want to let him take that away from us, Renji? Because Aizen Sousuke would _laugh_ at knowing that he can still hurt me! He would take great pride in knowing that he stole the pleasure of our first lovemaking from us."

"But it isn't going to be any pleasure if you aren't ready for this," Renji argued, "Byakuya, I know that the rape happened some time ago. But you swept it under the rug for a long time. I feel bad because I went along with that. I mean, it might have been what I thought was right, but it didn't help you to put off dealing with this."

"Then, let us deal with it," said Byakuya, extending a hand in his direction, "I am not going to get better by avoiding sexual relations."

"You need to...I don't know...talk to someone. You need more than I can give you. I do love you, but I don't know that I'm the person who can help you...or that the answer is to have sex with you. It'll be my first time with a guy, and I'm nervous about that. I don't need to be worrying that I might hurt you."

Byakuya's eyes clouded and he withdrew his hand and let it rest at his side. Renji bit at his lips, tears coming to his eyes as he stood and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked softly, "Are you leaving me alone? On our wedding night?"

Renji stopped, still facing away, and struggling to find something to say.

"I see," Byakuya whispered, "I understand."

He fell silent, just waiting for Renji to take the last few steps out the door. When he finally did, and the door closed behind him, Byakuya swallowed hard and fought down his own tears. He listened to Renji's footsteps as they became more distant, then fled his room, heading out the back of the house, through the greenhouse and into the desert on the outskirts of the small town. He summoned his blade and opened a doorway into the living world.

"Byakuya!" Renji called out from behind him, "Byakuya, wait!"

The noble turned to face Renji, his dark eyes dry and focused.

"What do you want?" he asked in a low voice, "You made your decision. I respect it. But just as you cannot make yourself lie down with me, I cannot stay here and feel the humiliation of being abandoned on my wedding night."

"Don't do this," Renji panted, "Don't just go running off like that...alone! Think about your baby, okay? This isn't good for either one of you. We need to stay together...please."

Byakuya turned away and gazed into the open doorway, his heart aching at knowing that Renji was right, but not able to make himself face the loneliness that Aizen had doomed him to. He felt trapped, frozen between the house and the way to the living world. He wasn't sure how much time passed before Renji's arm curled around his waist, and his hand came to rest on the baby bump on the noble's abdomen. The redhead planted a soft kiss on one shoulder.

"I'm sorry I made you feel rejected. That wasn't at all what I meant to do. But, Byakuya, it would _kill_ me to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me by loving me," Byakuya answered, turning to face him, and letting the doorway he had opened, close, "And you won't hurt me if you lie down with me tonight. We can...take things slowly and see where they go."

Renji hesitated for a long moment, then sighed in resignation.

"Okay," he said softly, "But you have to promise me. If something hurts, you tell me. I don't want to find out by having you lose it like before. That scared the shit out of me, Byakuya! I can't do that again."

Byakuya hesitated, then nodded.

"I will...tell you if something that you do, hurts."

Renji bit gently at his lips.

"Okay...fine. Let's go back inside, all right?"

Byakuya nodded and turned back. They walked through the greenhouse and in through the back door, then walked to the bedroom. Byakuya slid back into bed, and after a moment of indecision, Renji followed. He turned towards Byakuya and gazed at him solemnly.

Byakuya gave him a wry smile.

"Now is one of those times I regret being pregnant, because I could really use a drink."

The comment made Renji smile too, lightening somewhat, the dark emotion that had been afflicting them.

"Well," said the redhead, "There _is _this thing we used to do in Inuzuri...because we were kids and we couldn't get drunk. Healers sometimes use it in the field when they run out of pain killers. It's a harmless, reduced power stunning kido. Makes you loosen up some without needing any drugs, and it's not harmful in any way."

"A...stunning kido," Byakuya repeated curiously, "I hope you don't think that I'm going to let you use your imperfect kido on me."

"Bite your tongue!" Renji laughed, "This is one even _I_ can't screw up. Hold still, okay?"

"R-renji, I..."

He froze and fell silent as Renji touched him, and the oddest feeling of lightheadedness passed through him. His body relaxed instantly, and he dropped back against the pillows, looking up at Renji with a surprised expression.

"That better?" the redhead asked.

"It...is," said the noble, "I do feel much better."

"You look like it," Renji said, relief showing on his face.

He leaned over the noble, looking down into his much calmer eyes, then he lowered himself into Byakuya's arms. The noble's lips sought his for several long, slow kisses, then Renji pulled away and looked into his eyes again.

"Look, maybe you should take me. It might help if you didn't feel like you were being held down."

Byakuya shook his head.

"You forget, Renji," he said, quietly, "I could impregnate you."

"Ah..." said the redhead, "And _two_ pregnant shinigamis on the run would be a really bad thing, ne?"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "And being without any money to procure adequate protection, it is better if you take me. I will be fine, truly. I told you. I feel much better."

"All right," said Renji, taking a breath, "I just...I've never done this before."

"And my experience was...less than instructional in the proper ways," Byakuya added.

"Well, then we'll just...wing it."

He captured the noble's lips again and kissed him several times. He moved so that he rested partially on top of his captain's body. His hand slid down and undid their yukatas. Instantly, Aizen's voice and face invaded Byakuya's mind.

_But I am prepared for you this time. You will not get the better of me!_

He realized very swiftly that he was not able to force the wickedly calm voice or the smug face away. But, employing what he had learned to effect control over his emotions, he shut down his physical responses to Aizen's mental assault as Renji kissed him and began to touch him. It took enormous effort not to respond to Aizen's cruel words and heartless expression, but he managed to hold himself still and to return Renji's kisses. His body quivered as Renji's hand touched him down lower, and the redhead's wet fingers carefully explored the tight ring around his entrance, then began to prepare hi.. He was careful not to show any discomfort, though his mind screamed at being touched that way, and the memory of Aizen's attack on him blazed through his head. He had to turn his head aside as Renji positioned himself and began to enter him.

"Look at me," Renji whispered, stopping, "Are you okay?"

Byakuya forced a smile and met his eyes for a moment.

"Yes," he assured the redhead.

He was grateful for the fact that some sweating was expected during intercourse, as the effort of holding back his responses to Aizen placed intense stress on him. He felt Renji's eyes watching and buried his face in the redhead's throat as Renji penetrated him, and began to move his hips in gentle thrusts. The pleasure coming from Renji's gentle loving made war with Aizen's wicked 'gift' and the two fought for control over the noble. He felt Renji's hand wrap around his length and start to stroke it in time with their movements and was encouraged at feeling some pleasure break through, and to hear Aizen's voice grow quieter in his mind. But as Renji's state of arousal intensified and the redhead's movements became less careful, he felt fear invade his heart again.

But true to form, Byakuya shouldered the burden quietly, hiding the pain and holding off the rending emotion as Renji's ministrations brought their lovemaking to a breathtaking climax. For just a moment, Aizen's face and voice disappeared completely, and he gazed up into Renji's glazed eyes, reeling with the explosion of heat inside him. His own member spasmed between them, making his heart pound and his mind spin sweetly.

But when he tried to relax into the sensation, Aizen returned even more forcefully, sending the overwrought noble into an almost feverish state.

"That was...really beautiful, Byakuya," Renji's voice said, bringing him back from the edges of madness, "I didn't know what to expect, you know? But this was really great."

"I agree," Byakuya said, making his lips smile, and meeting Renji for several warm kisses, before the redhead pulled free of him.

He managed to maintain control of himself until Renji fell down beside him and quickly fell asleep. Then, he carefully extracted himself from his sleeping husband and returned to the bathroom, where he locked the door and sat down on the floor, shivering uncontrollably and panting in distress.

_But at least it is done now. Renji is safe from being punished for taking me._

He fought off waves of nausea, rubbing his abdomen gently and trying to think about the baby growing inside him.

_Gods, I wish this was Renji's baby and mine! I don't hold what Aizen did against this child, but the memory is a weight I carry. I cannot help but wish that things were different._

He worked at slowing his breathing, and gradually calmed to the point where he could stand again. He cooled his face with a wet washcloth, then left the bathroom and crawled back into bed. Renji's eyes opened at feeling the bed move.

"You all right?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes," the noble said, kissing him, "Just a bout of nausea."

"Mmmmm," mumbled the redhead, curling his body around the noble's.

Byakuya rested quietly in Renji's arms, watching the redhead's contented face as he slept. He reached over and traced the tattoos on his chest, making Renji mumble something unintelligible and cuddle closer to him. He kissed the redhead on the forehead and rested his head on Renji's shoulder, finally feeling the effects of Aizen's presence fading.

_Thank you, Renji. Because of you, he holds me a little less tightly in his grasp._


	11. The Morning After

**Chapter 11: The Morning After**

Byakuya stirred in his sleep and groaned uncomfortably, a dark dream invading his mind and leaving him chilled and shaking.

_"Byakuya..." whispered Aizen's hissing voice, "Wake up, Byakuya. You have kept ne waiting long enough, ne?"_

_He could feel that he was naked and that his wrists and ankles had been lashed to the bedposts. Aizen's hands caressed his bare bottom, and he could feel the man's eyes glaring down at him. He turned his head, struggling as Aizen's touches on his body became more invasive. Sweat broke out on his forehead, and his heart raced beneath his breast._

_"Come now, you know you can't escape me...any more than you could before, Byakuya."_

_"This is a dream!" the noble gasped, still struggling and trying to make himself come awake._

_"Is it, now?" asked Aizen, his fingers beginning to prepare him, "Are you sure, Byakuya? I mean, it does feel like a lovely dream, yes, but what will you find on your body when you wake?"_

_"Stop!" Byakuya demanded, struggling harder, "You can't hurt me! This is only a dream! You aren't real."_

_But the hands that grabbed him as Aizen moved into position along his back, and the sharp pain he felt upon penetration felt unbearably real. He bit back a furious cry and let out a harsh, strangled breath._

_"Come now, Byakuya," said Aizen, thrusting forcefully, "I want to hear you. I like some good fight in my lovers."_

_"I am not your lover, you bastard!" Byakuya cried, "Get out! Get out of my mind! GET OUT!"_

He came awake suddenly, and barely bit back a cry of disgust and terror. Renji sat up, staring, and rather than let him see the emotion, Byakuya surged to his feet and flash stepped into the bathroom. He dropped onto his knees and was surprised at how easy it was for him to succumb to the urge to expel the contents of his stomach.

_Just the memory of that man touching me..._

Renji appeared in the doorway as he fell back against the wall and sat shivering and fighting off the urge to continue that way. He closed his eyes, letting everything disappear, then flinched and opened them again as warm hands touched his bare belly, beneath his yukata. But these being Renji's hands, he fought off the urge to push them away and instead met the redhead's eyes curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching the redhead's hands caress his belly, a soft white glow around them.

"Oh...I don't remember exactly when I learned of it. It's just something I picked up helping some of the street girls have their babies. You just focus on the baby's reiatsu and wrap yours around it. Then, you try to balance the energies of the mother and baby. _You_ can't do it because you're the one who's having the baby, but I can do this if it helps some."

Byakuya was surprised at just how quickly calm and warmth was returning to his aching and weary body.

"It is helping quite significantly, thank you, Renji," he said, leaning against the redhead as the gentle bonding continued.

His eyes blinked sleepily, and before he realized what was happening, he drifted off to sleep in Renji's arms. The redhead finished the bonding and paused to admire his lovely, sleeping spouse. He leaned forward to kiss him very gently on the lips, then lifted him and carried him back to the bed. He set the noble down and slid into the bed beside him, curling around his body and continuing the warm, pleasant bonding. Byakuya's sleep deepened and his body calmed. Renji smiled and kissed his shoulder, rubbing his belly and his lower back for some time after the bonding was done, before drifting off, himself.

But the two came awake again suddenly as the door to the house was thrown open and Ryota's voice sounded in the hallway.

"Renji-san! Byakuya-san! Come quickly!"

The two were on their feet in an instant, tying the belts on their yukatas as they ran out of the room.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked in a haunted voice.

"Secret mobile corps," panted Ryota, I came as quickly as I could after making sure that Kiwa was safe with a friend. You must leave for the living world at once! I will open a garganta so that they will not sense you opening it. You will need to conceal your reiatsu as you pass through."

He led the two out behind the house and opened the doorway.

"What about you?" asked Renji, "What if someone knows you helped us?"

"I will be all right," said the big hollow, "I will likely be questioned, as I was the one who married the two of you, and that will be in the town records. But they will not do anything to me, as there is no proof that I was aware that you were fugitives. I will be fine. But you two will need to be very cautious. Once you emerge into the living world, you must find a way to reach your friend without going out into the open. The authorities are very eager to find you!"

"We will be careful," Renji assured him, "Thanks, Ryota-san.

"We are grateful to you and Kiwa for your hospitality," added Byakuya.

"No problem," said Ryota, handing Renji a small pack.

"What is this?" asked the redhead.

"Just some stores and a small amount of money to help you along. It isn't much, but there wasn't time to gather more."

"Thanks," said Renji, taking the pack and turning towards the garganta that the big hollow opened.

The two shinigamis passed into the dark, underground cavern and paused as the doorway closed behind them. Byakuya shivered at the cold and glanced around, then carefully masked the reiatsu around them.

"We're lucky that the garganta system has an opening directly into Kisuke's shop," said Renji as they began to walk along the passage, "I don't think there's any way that we could reach the place from anywhere else. I'm sure that if they're that hot to capture us, they're watching the place."

"It makes me wonder if they're monitoring the garganta somehow as well. I know that they have gained some knowledge of the caverns since Aizen's capture. And with Kurotsuchi Mayuri being the one who studied it..."

"Yeah," said Renji, frowning and looking around, "I get what you're saying. We'll have to be on our guard."

"Yes. We don't know at what point we might encounter a trap or be picked up by their monitoring."

"Well, we seem to be okay for now, ne?"

"For the moment," the noble agreed, "but the critical thing will be entering Urahara-san's shop."

"And then we'd better hope the guy will help us. He and Aizen are about as far as two guys can get from friendly."

"Yes," said Byakuya, "but he also does not always hold with Central 46's views, thus his ongoing banishment to the living world...although after his helping to trap Aizen, I know that Central 46 was willing to reconsider. Urahara-san just seemed disinterested in pursuing it."

"And really, who can blame him," said Renji, shaking his head, "As we've experienced firsthand, they really like getting their way, even when it's completely wrong! Their bullshit hasn't changed just because Aizen's in the tank."

The redhead thought further and scowled.

"Sometimes I wonder if Aizen was completely in the wrong. Not that I agree with what he did or anything..."

"But you do see the frustrating facts," finished the noble, "I do as well, but being sworn to uphold the peace, my hands are often tied when it comes to taking action."

"Yeah, I guess I'm glad that, as a peasant, I can show a little more attitude."

"Within reason," Byakuya agreed.

Byakuya felt a sudden flutter in the reiatsu around them, and paused, searching the area with all of his senses carefully extended. Renji froze and scanned the area as well, then glanced at the noble questioningly.

"I get no read on this," he commented.

"That is because the person the employed this masking kido is a kido master," concluded Byakuya, "I believe it is the work of..."

"Don't tell me," groaned Renji, "Soi fon taichou and her merry monkey men. Damn! I hate having to deal with them."

"They are guarding the garganta at the entrance to Urahara's shop."

"And," Renji added, "they are probably watching any other entrance we have by senkaimon. Kami, they are really determined to capture you, Taichou."

"Stop calling me that, Renji. We are married. And even if not for that, I am a fugitive, not acting in my military capacity and I am with child."

"So?" said the redhead, "It doesn't change the fact you're my taichou. But okay, Byakuya. Getting back to the point, they really want to catch you."

"And although the military is being tapped," said Byakuya, "It seems more like it is Central 46 that wants to see this done."

"How do you figure?" asked the redhead.

"It is simple. The military would have a strong desire to capture me if I posed a danger to society in the immediate sense, or if the threat from this child was enough of a predetermined long term threat to warrant them acting against the child now. As you pointed out, the child, although Aizen's, is also mine, and is not predetermined to be evil. Therefore, the military would defer to the order of Central 46."

"Which means that that band of wrinkled old farts doesn't want to take any chances on the little Aizenbrat growing up to be like his more wicked father...sorry, Byakuya. No offense intended there."

"None taken," the noble said, shaking his head, "But that band of old men might be thinking of something a bit more insidious. I wonder if they don't think to offer Aizen contact with his child or something related in exchange for something they want."

"What? Like to kill him? You don't think he's dumb enough or desperate enough to fall for that though, ne?"

"No, not at all. But they may want the hougyoku or information about it that he might be resistant to giving them."

"I wonder why," laughed the redhead, "That thing's the only reason that he avoided a death sentence. You know they would have given him one if they could have!"

"Yes," said the noble, "but they may imagine that controlling his child's fate would give him pause."

"So you think they won't terminate the pregnancy?" asked Renji.

"I do not know," admitted Byakuya, turning away from the guarded entrance to Urahara's shop, "at least, I do not know with enough certainty to take chances. But my suspicion is that they want the child now, while it is unborn because they can threaten to terminate the pregnancy, but once the child is born, the laws will shift so that using the child to manipulate Aizen becomes more arduous."

"Ah," said Renji, falling silent as the two slipped past a guard post.

They moved on through the cavern, altering course away from the hidden secret mobile corps sentries and stopping at an unguarded exit.

"That's odd," noted Renji, "No guards here. I guess they figured we wouldn't come this far or something."

"Or something," said Byakuya, shaking his head, "I don't trust it. It is too convenient."

"Whatever you say, boss," said Renji, "But we do actually need to get out of here."

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "But we also need to avoid doing anything stupid that would give us away."

"I'm with you there," the redhead said, nodding, "So what do we do?"

"I have no idea," said the noble, earning an expression of surprise and dismay from the redhead.

"What?"

"I need to think. I just wish I didn't have to do that here. Every minute we spend here is another in which we could trip a sensing device or run afoul of a roving pa..."

"_Shit_!" Renji swore, grabbing his arm and pulling him into flash steps.

"As I said, a roving patrol," finished the noble.

"Thanks for the tip," quipped Renji.

The redhead turned and aimed a kido spell at the rock walls and ceiling.

"Hado #31, Shakkahou!" he cried.

The cavern rumbled and rock rained down behind them, while dust and small bits of debris were shaken free over their heads.

"That is a good idea," panted the noble, but be careful. Too much of that could loosen the walls and ceiling around us and cause a more devastating collapse.

"Gotcha, Taichou!" Renji called out, reverting to military formality as they ran on.

"I am not your taichou right now. Stop calling me that," panted the noble, wiping the sweat from his brow, "I am a cornered, sweaty, gestating fugitive...and your husband!"

"Oh, you want me to arrest you, then?"

"Not amusing, at all, Abarai," huffed the noble, placing a hand on his aching belly as the running went on.

"Damn!" snapped Renji, "They got past that collapse too quickly. I'll have to risk another."

Byakuya was too breathless to answer aloud, but managed a nod of acquiescence. Renji turned, mid-stride and fired the spell, shaking the corridor and bringing down more of the rock. Larger rocks fell ahead of them as well this time, making them alter their path. Byakuya frowned, noting an oddity in the situation. He pored over the facts in his mind as he ran, then suddenly came to a devastating conclusion. His eyes went wide as pounding feet sounded again and Renji swore and prepared to loose another volley.

"No, Abarai!" he gasped, grabbing Renji's hand and stopping him from firing the spell.

"What? Why?" Renji asked as they ran on.

"They anticipated this. They weakened the supports so that each time we destroy a section, they know where we will have to go!"

"Damn it!" snapped the redhead, "You're right! That's how they keep catching up so quickly!"

Byakuya slid to a sudden stop next to an old, collapsed exit.

"Wha...?" Renji began, but stopped as he realized what the noble was doing.

"It goes into the living world," said the noble, "and they know that we would be cautioned against blasting it open, for fear that we would collapse this area on ourselves."

"And who's to say we won't?" said the redhead, looking at the rock around them, nervously, "Are you sure about this, Taichou...B-byakuya?"

"I am sure of nothing, save that they will not expect this. You fire kido spells to break through. I will shield us from any collapse."

"Eh...not to insult you, Bya, but are you sure you're okay to..."

"Do not finish that sentence, Abarai," said Byakuya, glaring at him, "And _never_ truncate my name like that again!"

"Aw, but a second ago, you got all over my case for being too formal. It's a pet name, you know, spouses sometimes give each other pet names that they wouldn't allow others to use."

"Well, I do not," Byakuya said sternly, "Now, fire those spells. Hurry!"

"Okay, Bya...ah, don't throw stuff at me! You'll break my concentration!"

"I will break more than that if you do not cease taunting me!" snapped Byakuya, raising his reiatsu.

"All right, all right," Renji laughed, raising his hands and taking aim on the collapsed rock around the exit, "One 'insta-exit' coming right up!"

The redhead fired blast after blast, each opening the exit, little by little, but causing the rock on the area to rain down. Byakuya's shielding deflected the larger boulders, but shale and dust pelted them relentlessly.

"Renji!" Byakuya called to him, urgently as the passageway shook and groaned ominously.

"I got it! I got it!" yelled the redhead, "Come on, you motherfucker! We are _not_ dying here! Hado #31 Shakkahou!"

The doorway ahead of them exploded outward, and the two tumbled out of the garganta, coughing and panting heavily. Byakuya aimed a final blast into the garganta and watched the rock rain down, then started to climb to his feet, looking around and shivering as rain wetted his skin and clothing. A moment later, pain flared through his abdomen, and he dropped to his knees, gasping.

"Shit..." Renji panted, wrapping an arm around him, "Byakuya, are you all right?"

The noble didn't answer, but grabbed his belly and groaned fitfully. Renji lifted him off his feet, cursing furiously as flash steps sounded nearby.

"Goddammit!" he gasped, "Did they think of fucking _everything_? What do we do?"

"Run..." Byakuya managed, "Put me down and get out of here, Renji!"

"No way!" cried the redhead, flash stepping away, "Remember, I don't have to worry if they catch me. You protected me by marrying me. You're the one they want."

"And now that they know that we are married, they may shoot to kill you on sight to avoid having the clan step in. I wouldn't put them past it! Abarai, put me down!" Byakuya yelled, struggling.

"Hold still!" Renji snapped, "The rain's making everything slippery and you'll make me..."

Byakuya spotted a grassy slope off to the side in the darkness and shifted suddenly, throwing Renji off balance and sending the two tumbling down the incline. They forced themselves to bite back any sounds they would have made as they careened down the slippery hillside and rolled into a copse of trees.

"We're lucky we didn't hit any of those!" hissed the redhead as they crawled into the brush at the base of the trees and listened to their pursuers run past.

Renji turned to the shivering noble and placed his hands on his abdomen, beneath his clothes, shifting to hide the light from his reiatsu. Byakuya sighed in relief as his reiatsu and the baby's slowly stabilized and the pain in his belly eased.

"Ah...arigato, Renji," Byakuya sighed, leaning against him and closing his eyes.

"Huh..." huffed the redhead, "You could have fucking killed us doing that...but...it looks like they kept on going."

"W-we need to get out of here, b-before they come b-back," Byakuya said, his teeth chattering as the rain soaked through his clothing.

"Okay," said Renji, starting to lift him.

"N-no, I can walk. I..."

Renji stopped him with a sudden kiss that left Byakuya staring into his eyes uncertainly.

"Look, you don't have to prove how tough you are. I know you could make yourself walk all the way to wherever the hell we're going. But you may need to save that energy for later, if they catch up with us again, so just...relax."

Byakuya looked as though he wanted to argue, but tightened his lips and allowed himself to be lifted into the redhead's arms again. He looped his arms around Renji's neck and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder as Renji started to move through the trees. Within moments, he was asleep.

Renji smiled and kissed him on the damp forehead, then crept out of the trees and onto a dark street. He spotted a small church amongst the poor looking buildings and angled towards it, thinking it a possible shelter.

_The people who run it won't be able to see us, but at least it will be warm and dry there._

He reached the place without incident and tried the door, but found it locked. He employed a quick kido spell, and the door popped open. He carried Byakuya inside, sighing in relief at the return of warmth and the shelter from the rain. He shut the door and turned to look for a place to rest, but a voice sounded near him, the words stunning him.

"Who are you?"

Renji turned and found himself facing an old man and his wife. They looked from the fierce looking redhead and the softly glowing man he carried.

"You...obviously need assistance," said the old man, "You are two of _them_?"

"You can see me?"

The two nodded.

"And we can hear you, also." said the old woman, in a gentle tone she might have used with a small child.

"S-sorry to intrude," said Renji, but we...we are in some trouble and just needed a place to rest for a while."

The woman nodded.

"Would you like some hot soup?" she offered.

"Oh," said Renji, "I would love it, but...we...are kinda different. We have to wear special clothing to allow us to eat and interact directly here."

"Oh," said the woman, looking sympathetic, "Well, at least you can use the guestroom. You will have a comfortable place to sleep."

"Where would one get these 'special clothes?' asked the old man.

"Hmmm, how far are we from Karakura Town?" Renji asked.

"Several miles," said the old man, "But I can take you there in the morning, if you like."

"Oh, thanks, but we'll be okay, once we've rested."

"Can I ask you a question?" queried the woman, "If you cannot interact without these 'special clothes' then why does the rain touch you?"

Renji frowned.

"Um..."

"Is it because both angels and rain come from the sky?"

Renji couldn't conceal a smile.

"I, uh...I don't know. Maybe. Not much else can touch our spirit forms, and most people can't see us."

"Oh, my husband, Madoka and I have always seen ghosts...some friendly and some not. We have seen the black clad protectors that come to help us sometimes. Is that what you two are?"

"Y-yeah," said Renji, "But...we're kinda in trouble with our own kind right now. And Byakuya, he's..."

"Curious...a male bearing a child?" the woman said, leading Renji into the hallway, "Does that happen often where you come from?"

"N-not so much. But Bya...he's kinda special that way."

"Here you are," said the woman, opening the door to a small, simply furnished room."

"Thank you," Renji said, sincerely, "Thank you so much, Madoka and..."

"Annaisha," said the old woman, "Call on us if you or your friend need anything during the night."

"We will, thanks."

The woman's old eyes gazed at Byakuya, and she shook her head.

"Poor, dear. I will be glad when he can take some soup. He looks dreadfully pale."

"The storm should lift by morning and we should be able to get some...of our special clothes then."

"Yes, well good night, then," said the old man.

"Good night," Renji said, starting towards the bed.

Renji let out a sigh as the door closed, then stripped Byakuya's and his clothes away. He placed the noble in the bed and curled his body around him. Just to be safe, he raised a reiatsu cage around them, then he quickly drifted off to sleep, wrapped around Byakuya's warming body.


	12. The Fugitive

**Chapter 12: The Fugitives**

Byakuya woke suddenly, his mind still captive to the horrid nightmare he had been having. He suffered a moment of deep disorientation, then remembered waking in the night, and Renji explaining that he had found them refuge with a human couple, who were caretakers of a town church.

"Are you all right, my dear?" asked an old woman, who had appeared in the room upon hearing his muffled sounds of distress, "You look like you have had an awful fright. And your face is flushed as though you might be in fever."

"I will be..." he began, but his head spun as he tried to sit up, and his vision clouded.

Byakuya paused and took a few slow breaths and looked up to find the old woman regarding him with kind, sad eyes.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she said kindly, "You must let me try to help as much as I can."

"But...I..."

"I know you are one of those angels, dear," the woman said, smiling, "but, as I told your husband, just as my husband and I are able to see you, we are also able to perform minor healing. Renji-san showed me how to stabilize you when you become uncomfortable."

She looked into his eyes questioningly.

"Will you accept my help, Bya, dear?"

"B-byakuya," he corrected her, shivering as the cool air around him touched his skin.

"Byakuya-san," she repeated, nodding, "Would you like me to help?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then nodded and laid back down and rested more calmly as the woman's reiatsu began to flow into his body.

"Where is Renji?" Byakuya asked as the woman worked at healing him, "How long has he been gone?"

"Not so long," said the woman, smiling encouragingly, "He said that he placed a protective barrier around you and that even if your pursuers came here, they should not be able to sense you in this room. Your Renji is very protective of you. Very devoted."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, a near smile touching his lips briefly, "He is quite attentive."

"He seemed awfully concerned with getting some of those special clothes you need so that we could get your fever to go down. There is little we can do to help you be more comfortable until you can be touched by us."

"That is right," Byakuya affirmed, "A gigai would allow for more comforts while we are in this place."

"Well, I will do what I can to make you comfortable while you are here, though the only things I can really offer you are a little healing and some talk."

Byakuya managed a faint smile.

"I appreciate the gesture. Arigato, for your hospitality."

"Oh," said the old woman, smiling, "You are not the first troubled souls to come through our doorway. We get our share of burdened hearts. And I can see that your heart is more burdened than your devoted husband knows...isn't it?"

Byakuya inhaled softly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Wh-what led you to believe that?" he asked.

The woman gave him a gentle smile.

"The years have given old Annaisha a bit of wisdom. I do not see well anymore, but there are things about you that one does not have to see well to notice."

"Such as...?" Byakuya queried, his curiosity piqued.

"You carry a burden...perhaps several," Annaisha said calmly, "And you keep the better portion of your torments inside you, carefully hidden away from those around you. You strike me as being a person who is used to being in control of himself and his situation. You prefer being the one people go to when they are in need, rather than accepting comfort, yourself. You have been through a dreadful situation, but although your love for your husband seems true, you do not reveal everything about what is tormenting you. You seem haunted."

Byakuya yielded her an amused smile.

"An odd thing," he commented, "A haunted 'ghost.' Isn't that a curiosity?"

The woman looked into his eyes with affection and wisdom that cut through Byakuya's considerable barriers, and reminded him heartbreakingly of his own grandmother.

"You should share your troubles with your Renji when he comes back. You know, one of the most wonderful things about being married is that you don't have to be alone in your pain and troubles anymore. It is very obvious that the young man loves you."

"Renji and I did not marry for love," Byakuya admitted softly, "I married Renji to protect him from the legal devices of our society."

"Oh Bya dear," the woman chuckled, "I am very sure that you might have intended it to be that way, but one look at the two of you and it is obvious even to a blind old woman that you are in love with each other."

"W-we...?" Byakuya stammered, blinking in surprise.

"Take my advice," said Annaisha, pulling her hands away as she finished the healing, "Share your burden with him. You suffer awful nightmares and many doubts, Bya, but you do not have to suffer them alone."

Byakuya was quiet for a moment, then he looked up at the old woman and nodded.

"Again...arigato, Annaisha."

"You are welcome, Bya."

Byakuya opened his mouth to protest the continued shortening of his name, but then reconsidered and simply nodded again. Annaisha regarded him with concerned eyes.

"Your pregnancy seems to be well managed for now, but you are still very feverish, Bya."

"I merely need rest," Byakuya assured her.

Annaisha gave him a reproving look.

"Expectant...parents require extra attention and care. How far along are you?" she asked.

"I was...impregnated eight months ago."

"My," said the old woman, gazing at him, "You aren't so big for being so near delivery. But...things are probably a bit different for you...?"

"Yes," replied the noble, "In a male shinigami pregnancy, the developing child remains in a pure reiatsu or 'spirit cluster,' which is more compact than a body. This is so that it can pass through my body to be born, thus not requiring invasive measures to remove the child."

"Ah, I see. But you still suffer the side effects?"

"Yes," Byakuya affirmed, "I am afraid there is no getting around that. And males tend to suffer stronger symptoms, as our bodies are not so suited for pregnancy as a woman's."

Annaisha smiled.

"Well, despite how dreadful you must feel, Bya dear, you look beautiful carrying children...radiant. It is no wonder Renji-san can't take his eyes off of you. He is such a proud father!"

Byakuya's eyes lowered and a sadness set over his features.

"The...circumstances of this child's conception are...complicated. Renji...is not the child's father."

"Oh," said the old woman, "but he _is_ the father of the second baby...the one just recently conceived, ne?"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" he whispered, his palm touching his abdomen questingly.

"You...weren't aware?" she asked, "But then, it must have been on your wedding night."

"But...Renji and I were only wed yesterday. How...?"

"I feel a presence alongside the stronger one...here," she said, directing his hand, "Do you sense it now?"

Byakuya paused, extending his senses curiously, then caught his breath softly as he also sensed the tiny new cluster of developing life. He couldn't stop the helpless smile that broke across his face as the door opened and Renji walked into the shielded room, carrying several items.

He stopped in the doorway, looking from Annaisha to Byakuya and back again.

"Huh," he mused, "Did I miss something?"

Annaisha stood.

"If you brought the special clothing, I can make your lovely Bya some hot soup now. The poor dear has a dreadful fever, I think."

"Yeah," said Renji, "I got some things that will help take care of that, but thanks, the soup will help too."

The old woman nodded and left the room, while Renji carried the things he had brought and set them down near the bed. He started to hand Byakuya a gigai, but inhaled in surprise as the noble's arms wrapped around him, and Byakuya's hot, fevered lips sought his, fervently.

"Mmmmm," the redhead sighed, his eyelids fluttering at the heat and intensity as Byakuya's seething tongue penetrated his mouth, "Gods, your fever's even worse than it was...which probably explains why you're so...friendly, ne?"

Byakuya responded with more ardent kisses and slipped his hands beneath Renji's clothes, while pulling him down onto the bed.

"Whoa..." Renji managed, his heart pounding and his body reacting strongly to his husband's attentions, "What's going on with you? I thought you were just feverish. Are you delirious?"

"I love you," Byakuya whispered, "I love you, Abarai Renji!"

Renji chuckled.

"Okay, now I _know_ you're not right in the head, because..."

He gasped as Byakuya's blazing body trapped his, and the noble's tongue invaded his mouth again.

"Mmmm...mmmmmgh...B...mmmmmgh B-bya!" he panted, "Hey! The nice old lady is coming back with soup. We might want to..."

"I am pregnant," Byakuya said, kissing him again.

Renji laughed.

"Yeah, I know," he said, trying to disentangle himself, "And you're also so sick that you don't know what you're..."

"No... I know what I am saying, Renji," insisted the noble, "And I didn't mean Aizen's child, Renji. I meant...ours!"

Renji froze and his jaw dropped in surprise. Byakuya's hand captured his lightly and brought it to his abdomen. The redhead frowned and let his reiatsu flow into the area. Several minutes passed before Renji stiffened and stared at Byakuya's belly in surprise.

"You...you can...do that?" he asked, mystified, "I thought that...?"

"I did as well," Byakuya agreed, "It is a very rare circumstance. But...we conceived another child, despite my condition!"

Renji broke into a wide smile and embraced Byakuya tightly, pressing his cool cheek against the noble's hot and flushed one. They remained in each other's arms, even as Annaisha and Madoka returned to the room, bearing trays of hot soup and tea for the two.

"Ah," said the old woman, "I see Renji-san is happy with the news?"

"I can't believe it!" Renji said, a little weakly, "It's just...really strange to think of being some kid's father."

"Well," said Byakuya, "You had best get used to the idea, because in a few more weeks, we are going to have the first child."

"I can't wait," said the redhead, earning him a tighter embrace from Byakuya, "It will be a relief when we can..."

He paused, his smile fading slightly.

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

_He realizes, I think, that going home won't be easy, even when we and the baby are protected by the clan. We will likely face court-martial and other charges from Central 46, which we will have to ride out with help from the elders..._

"Come," said Annaisha, stealing the tension from the moment, "Let's get some soup and tea into poor Bya before he goes into another faint."

"Huh," huffed Renji as he helped Byakuya into his gigai, and the old couple set the food and drink on the table next to the bed, "You let her get away with calling you that, and not your own husband?"

Byakuya arched an eyebrow.

"Eat your soup, Abarai. You felt chilled when you touched me before."

"That's only because you're hot..._feverish_," he corrected himself, hastily.

Byakuya gave him a soft glare and Renji blushed.

Annaisha and Madoka smiled as the two men thanked them, then they exited the room, closing the door behind them. Renji watched in amusement as the usually calm and mannerly noble devoured the offered food and drink like one starved, then sighed and leaned back against the pillows, still looking flushed, but sleepy and oddly contented. He curled into the redhead's arms and dropped off to sleep, while Renji ate more slowly and then infused Byakuya's body with more stabilizing reiatsu. He laid against the pillows, rubbing the sleeping noble's back and warm belly, and watching the rain fall outside the window. Some time later, Byakuya began to stir and moan uncomfortably.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked, touching the noble's sweat dampened cheek, relieved to find that Byakuya's fever had broken.

Byakuya jumped awake, and Renji caught a glimpse of the look of terror in his dark eyes, before his controls snapped into place and his expression calmed.

"I am..."

"No," Renji said, his lips tightening, "Don't look at me and tell me that you're fine. I've known you weren't fine every time you've said that, ever since we left the Seireitei. You couldn't be much father from 'fine,' Byakuya. And the thing is...it's okay for you not to be fine! You know, you don't have to deal with all of this shit by yourself anymore. That's the thing about being married that you just don't seem to get...that..."

"... you don't have to be alone in your pain and troubles anymore," Byakuya finished.

Renji paused and stared at him.

"Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "I owe you an apology...several, actually."

"You don't have to..."

"Yes, I do," insisted the noble, "I am sorry that I got you involved in all of this..."

"I wasn't going to let those bastards hurt you."

"I know," Byakuya went on, lacing his fingers together with the redhead's, "You have been exceedingly loyal and protective of me, through all of this. I appreciate that, Renji."

"W-well," said Renji, blushing, "I just...it was instinctive, I guess."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "When you love someone, it is in your nature to protect that person with all of your strength. My sister was blessed with that gift before I was. And after our confrontation over Rukia's fate, I was...surprised and...perhaps in disbelief when you extended that gift to me. Since that time, you have repeatedly shown your loyalty...and your growing affection, and I never..."

Renji shook his head firmly.

"You are leader of the Kuchiki clan. I always understood what that meant."

"But things changed in our favor when we became fugitives, Renji. And when we married, those barriers that used to apply to us fell away. You are my husband, and I was wrong to continue to treat you as though..."

"I am only your husband because you wanted to keep..."

Byakuya stopped him with a warm, possessive kiss that stopped his words and made the redhead stare at him in surprise.

"That _is _why we married, but now that we are, things are different. I _feel_ different."

"Of course you do," Renji chuckled, "You're pregnant...now with two of the little monsters! Your hormones have got to be..."

Byakuya pushed him down on the bed again and invaded his mouth hungrily, continuing until they were forced to part to take a breath. He studied the pretty flush on Renji's cheeks and yielded the faintest of smiles.

"Do you understand now, Renji?" he asked, looking into the redhead's widened, red-brown eyes, "I love you. And I am glad that we are married and having children together. It is something that Hisana and I were not able to do. But...because of you, I have that gift now."

"B-but...I...I mean the kid that got us together is Aizen's," Renji said, blinking, "That doesn't matter to me, but you can't say that..."

"Aizen Sousuke might have attacked me and caused things to happen the way they did, but don't you see, Renji? We were circling around each other for months, working and training alongside each other. We strengthened our bond as taichou and fukutaichou, but we were becoming more than that. I know pride kept me from saying it before, but...you...were becoming more like a friend. And had we continued on that path, I think that...I know now that I would have fallen in love with you anyway. I couldn't have helped it."

Renji shook his head and smiled.

"As much as I wish this was real," he said, brushing the tumbled strands of hair away from the noble's dark eyes, "You are messed up with hormones and still kinda sick. You want to convince me that this is really Kuchiki Byakuya talking to me, telling me that he loves me, then you tell me that once you pop these kids out and come back to your senses."

Byakuya's eyes flared indignantly and he pulled away from the redhead, scowling.

"How _dare_ you!" he snapped furiously, "You ridiculous, bone-headed imbecile! You dare to say that I am...?"

His words disappeared as Renji flipped him onto his back, grinning widely and stunning him with a warm, lingering kiss.

"Now, _that_...is more like my taichou!" he laughed, holding the angry noble down and kissing him relentlessly until Byakuya couldn't restrain himself from kissing back anymore.

_Maybe_, Byakuya thought, _it won't happen this time. Maybe this will be enough to make Aizen's face and voice disappear from my mind. Perhaps..._


	13. The Breaking

**Chapter 13: The Breaking**

"Kami, I hope this works," Renji said, slipping into the costume gigai, looking into the mirror to study his altered form.

Byakuya finished setting his gigai in place and glanced at Renji for confirmation.

"You don't look like yourself at all, and the reiatsu masking device is working. I can't sense you at all."

"Good," said the noble, "Then it is time for us to go."

Renji caught the noble around the waist and kissed him on the cheek, then met him for a long, warm, over the shoulder kiss. They separated as Annaisha entered the room and gazed at them in amazement.

It is just like you said, Renji-san!" she exclaimed, "You look so different! If you hadn't told me, you would have had me convinced it was not you.

Byakuya stepped forward and smiled at the old woman.

"Arigato, Annaisha," he said softly, "Renji and I are deeply grateful for your help."

The old woman touched Byakuya's cheek gently and smiled up at him.

"Take care of those babies, Bya dear," she said softly, "And here...it is some fresh bread and a few snacks for your journey. Be careful dears."

"We will," Renji said, kissing the old woman on the cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Renji-san."

The two shinigamis slipped out of the old church and walked along the quiet street, their senses carefully extended and searching for any sign of shinigami authorities.

"It's been a couple of days now," Renji said, looking around and walking forward, "Maybe they figured we escaped the area already."

"I hope so," Byakuya said, "It is imperative that we reach Urahara-san's shop undetected."

"I'm glad you agreed to wait in hiding," Renji said, his eyes constantly scanning the area around them, "We don't want to get caught off guard. If Kisuke agrees to help us, then I'll come back to you where you're waiting. If anything goes wrong, you get the hell out of there. They won't hurt me, okay?"

Byakuya nodded, but said nothing as they moved forward again.

They reached the edge of Karakura Town and worked their way towards Urahara's shop. They spotted a few shinigamis and slipped past several second division members and emerged in the area just short of the shop. They stopped in a park, a short distance away, and Renji turned to face the noble.

"Stay out of sight, okay?" he said, looking around, "Even though you're in a gigai, I want to be sure you're safe."

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured him, "You are the one who has to go into a place where the second division has guards, and you have to attempt to talk to Urahara-san. If anyone should be worried, it should be me."

"Well, don't be. I'm gonna be fine. Even if they did grab me, they'd just ask me a lot of questions and stick me in a cell somewhere for a while."

Byakuya bit at his lips and nodded again. Renji studied him for a moment, then gave him a parting kiss.

"I'll be back with you in no time," he promised.

Byakuya sat down near a tree and watched Renji as he walked back down the street and approached the shop, looking like just another customer. The noble tensed and stared as the second division operatives posted near the shop studied the disguised redhead and then dismissed him from their attention. Renji walked into the shop and closed the door behind him. Byakuya started to let out a sigh of relief, but spotted a second division officer running up the street and stopping to talk to the two guards. One guard left with the shinigami, while the other continued to watch the shop.

Byakuya's hand slid down and rubbed his abdomen as the baby's reiatsu flickered fitfully and a wave of nausea swept over him. He thought it might be hunger and sat down beneath one of the trees and took out the bread that Annaisha had given them. He ate several bites and his stomach settled, so he put the food back in his pack and returned to watching the shop. He was beginning to feel concerned at Renji taking such a long time, but was distracted from the thought by a longer, more intense twinge of pain than before.

"Oh...not now, little one," he whispered, trying to continue watching as he breathed through the pain, "You mustn't give us away."

But even as he tried to manage the discomfort, the pain in his belly intensified and the baby's reiatsu began to pulsate softly.

"Oh..." panted Byakuya, backing farther into the trees as the wind in the park rose, and he saw the guard near the shop look in his direction, "Oh, please, no..."

He heard the guard begin to take steps in his direction, and he turned into the bushes and flash stepped away. A commotion rose up behind him, and he heard Urahara's voice rise up.

"You can't come in here and do that! I told you. They aren't here and they haven't made contact with me. You freaks need to just accept that they aren't going to show up here, of all places!"

"Taba-san!" shouted another of the guards, "I have Kuchiki taichou's reiatsu, coming from that direction!"

"Kami!" Byakuya gasped, ignoring the stronger pain in his abdomen and breaking into flash steps, "Renji, where are you?"

Normally, he would have easily outdistanced his pursuers, but the discomfort in his abdomen slowed him, and his head swam from exertion. The guards' flash steps grew steadily closer, until he was sure that he would be caught. But just as he felt them close in, a bright flash of red rose up in the air and he heard the screech of Renji's Zabimaru.

"Renji!" he panted, hopefully.

But a moment later, a heavy, restrictive kido field snapped into place, and the skeletal snake squealed strangely and disappeared.

_But if they have made it so that we cannot use our powers in the area, then they also cannot use theirs. That makes it a foot race..._

He might not have his flash step, but Byakuya still moved with unusual swiftness. He sensed the edge of the kido field and angled towards it.

_If I can get outside the field, then I can escape them. I know __I can!_

"Kuchiki taichou!" shouted one of his pursuers, "Kuchiki taichou, you must stop! We do not want to hurt you or your child, but we have been ordered to apprehend you."

He continued to run heedlessly, making for the edge of the kido field. He suddenly spotted Renji running in from the side and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Renji!"

The redhead's blazing eyes met his for a moment, and he ran towards Byakuya.

"Byakuya!"

The moment they reached each other and crossed out of the kido restricted area, a sea of kido spells fired at them from all direction.

"NO!" screamed Renji, grabbing on to the noble as the two fell together, "Let him go, you bastards! You can't do this!"

"Renji!" gasped the noble as the redhead was torn away from him and stricken with a stunning spell, "RENJI!"

"We won't hurt him, sir, I promise," said the second division officer that held him down, "And we won't hurt you, either. Here's something to calm you down a bit."

"NO!" Byakuya cried, striking out with one freed hand and forcing the needle bearing man aside.

But three more second division officers brought him down again and held him as the recovered officer quickly injected him with something that made his head spin. His reiatsu swelled and the officers tumbled away. Rolling to his feet, he staggered into flash steps and ran blindly, unaware of where Renji might be or whether he was running in the right direction. He heard a haze of loud voices, flash steps and footsteps and saw flashes of kido spells.

"Kuchiki taichou! Kuchiki taichou, stop!" yelled the second division pursuers, "Be careful, you're going to...!"

And suddenly, there was no ground under his feet. He flash stepped as he fell, but nearly blinded by the drug he had been given, landed badly and crashed to the ground, pain exploding through his head and abdomen. He gasped out Renji's name, then disappeared into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

A tall, black stallion, bearing a slender, lovely man dressed in black raced down the long bridge to the entrance to Central 46, sliding to a stop at the entrance. The man in black swung down and flash stepped to the doors, quickly identified himself to the guards and was immediately admitted inside. He flash stepped down several hallways and into the infirmary, his blue eyes blazing with fury.

"Ah, Councilor Kuchiki," said the receptionist, "We have been expecting you. The healers are with your cousin now. If you will wait here, someone will be out to see you soon."

"I refuse to wait," said the noble, "Central 46 had no right to attack and detain our leader without due cause...!"

"There was a warrant for his arrest," said the receptionist, "From what I hear, he resisted, and was minorly injured in the scuffle before they subdued him."

"Might I remind you that my cousin was _with child_ when those thugs attacked him!" Tetsuya snapped, "This is outrageous! I could understand if he was a violent criminal, but the man was only protecting his child! I demand to be allowed to see my cousin, now! You are to give me an admittance pass and I insist on being present for any and all medical procedures performed on him!"

"I am sorry, Kuchiki-san," said the receptionist, "We were ordered..."

"I don't _care_ about the orders you were given. He is the leader of the greatest of the noble clans and you tread on our royal privilege by detaining him without proper council and performing invasive medical procedures against his will!"

"Councilor Kuchiki," said a security guard, laying a hand on the young man's shoulder, "You must cease to harass the staff or we will be forced to eject you."

"I am not going to sit quietly while Central 46 tramples all over my cousin's rights!" Tetsuya insisted, "Now, either someone lets me into that room with him or I will fight my way in!"

The guard laid a hand on his sword.

"Stop," said a deep, commanding voice, "No one is to interfere with Councilor Kuchiki."

"Councilor Yukimura!" Tetsuya said, his anger quickly being replaced with cautious hopefulness, "I need to reach my cousin quickly. Word came to the clan that he and Abarai fukutaichou were apprehended and that my cousin was brought here, where they plan to abort the child he is carrying."

"Yes," affirmed the elder councilor unhappily, "I was not in favor of the move, but our laws are clear about this. Kuchiki taichou was ordered to surrender and to allow the pregnancy to be aborted some time ago. Unfortunately, although I opposed the decision, there was no stopping the ones who supported it. I am sorry, Tetsuya-san."

"Please, Nobu-san, you must help me to reach my cousin. Even if the termination of the pregnancy must go forward, you must understand that he needs to be allowed to see those who are close to him."

"I understand, Tetsuya-san, and you will be with him soon. I will wait with you while the procedure is completed. He will be all right. The procedure is not dangerous to him. He may have a difficult time coping after, but I assure you, the council has opted not to pursue charges against Abarai fukutaichou or him. They will be satisfied when the law has been carried out."

"Still," said Tetsuya, "my cousin obviously felt that he wanted to keep this child. And although the child was fathered by Aizen Sousuke during a vicious attack, he or she is also my cousin's, something that no one appears to take into account."

"Yes," sighed the elder man, "The law is a dodgy thing at times, Tetsuya-san. I am sorry."

"Me too," said the young noble, his blue eyes fixed on the door that stood between Byakuya and him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya floated, just beneath consciousness, unable to move or speak, but oddly cognizant of the voices of his captors. He struggled to surface, to hear more clearly, but was only able to catch parts of what was happening to his restrained body.

_"You need to hurry. We're barely able to keep him under, even with his reiatsu sealed. Damn, he's strong!"_

_"I have things set, but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"Hideo-san, he's...it's...emerging!"_

_"What?"_

_"He was in labor."_

_"Damn it. What do we do now? It's not out yet. We have to terminate it before..."_

_"Stop," said a gentle, tranquil voice._

_"Councilor..."_

_"...child is...Aizen..."_

_"But we were ordered to..."_

_"Give him to me. Give him to me and forget that it ever happened."_

_"...about the other baby?"_

_"Other baby? Is it also Aizen's?"_

Byakuya felt a cool stream of medication flow into his arm and the voices disappeared for a time. He drifted senselessly, flinching as small bits of memory touched him and spun away again. Some time later, he felt a cool hand touch his face and heard Unohana taichou's sweet voice.

"You are going to be fine now, Kuchiki taichou. Just rest."

"M-my child?" he queried softly.

He felt a sudden tension in the other taichou's hand.

"The younger of the two...the one that was identified as Abarai fukutaichou's is still with you, Kuchiki taichou. Please rest now."

"Listen to Unohana taichou," said a voice he recognized as his cousin's, "Rest, Byakuya-sama."

"R-ren..."

"Abarai-san will be here soon," Tetsuya promised, "Our elders received word that the second division found that you had married Abarai-san in Hueco Mundo, and we confirmed that the second child you carry is his. Several of them are at the repentance center now, securing his release into clan custody."

Byakuya's vague, hazy eyes met his for a moment, then closed. Tetsuya laced his fingers together with his cousin's and lowered his eyes.

"I am sorry, Byakuya-sama. I arrived at Central 46 as fast as Arashi could flash step, but they had already begun the procedure. I am sorry, Cousin...so very sorry."

Byakuya said nothing, but tightened his hand on Tetsuya's for a moment.

"I am going to give him a pain block and something more to make him sleep," said Unohana taichou.

But even as he became unable to move again, and the voices around him faded, Byakuya's mind worked fitfully to try to make sense of things.

_"Give him to me. Give him to me and forget that it ever happened."_

"I had a son?" he said deliriously.

If he could have moved, he would have cried as a warm, calloused hand touched his face.

"R-renji?"

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep. You're still kind of a mess."

"Renji...I had...I had a son."

"What? You don't know what you're saying. The baby...Byakuya, the baby is gone. I mean, ours is okay, but the clan received word from Central 46 that the pregnancy was terminated. They said in the records that the baby was a girl."

"B-but...?"

"C'mon, you need to sleep. It's going to be okay now. Your elders got me released. And as soon as you're well enough, we're going to go back to Kuchiki Manor. You'll be way more comfortable there."

"B-but...I heard them...a boy, Renji, I...know...it was..."

"Shh, it's gonna be okay. Stop trying to talk. The bad stuff is over. You just need to focus on the good stuff. You are going to be okay. And you and I are going to have a baby together. Just think about that."

"It was...Abarai, it was...I know it was...a..."

_I don't understand._

_What was that I heard, then? _

_Was I wrong?_


	14. Shattered Bonds

**Chapter 14: Shattered Bonds**

_"Give him to me. Give him to me and forget that it ever happened."_

_Byakuya heard an odd sound...a small gurgle, then a strong, powerful wail._

He sat up too quickly, making his head spin and startling the man who laid in the bed next to him. On some level, he realized that the bed he was in now was his own bed, and the man with him was Renji.

"B-bya?" Renji said, looking pale and scared.

"Wh-where is he? Where is he, Renji?"

Renji's sad, red-brown eyes found his and saddened even more at the senselessness in them.

"You're dreaming again," he said, wrapping his arms around the noble and holding him tightly, "C'mon, you have to snap out of this. The baby...Aizen's baby...she's gone, Byakuya. It's okay...to react to that...okay to mourn her, but this..."

Byakuya's gray eyes flared indignantly and his reiatsu throbbed strangely. He looked at his wrist and made a sound of surprise and dismay at finding that a limiter had been placed on his powers, allowing only enough reiatsu flow to nourish the other child he carried.

"What did you DO!" he yelled at the redhead, shoving him away, "What is THIS?"

"You weren't making any sense!" Renji shouted back, his voice shaking, "You wouldn't stop. You kept insisting that it was a boy and that they took him. But Byakuya..."

He paused as Tetsuya appeared at the doorway, dressed in a sleeping yukata and blinking sleepily.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, "What is happening?"

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said, his eyes fixing on his cousin, "he won't believe me. No one believes me! But I know. I know it was..."

"I will bring the clan healer," Tetsuya told Renji, "Keep him calm."

"Okay," Renji said shakily, swallowing hard and looking into Byakuya's wide, wet gray eyes, "Okay, Byakuya, look...I'm sorry. I'm...gods, I'm sorry! I told Kisuke that you needed help and he was going to help us out, but those goons busted in, and then they sensed you. I don't know how, but they sensed you..."

Byakuya's mind spun back dazedly.

_"Hideo-san, he's...it's...emerging!"_

_"What?"_

_"He was in labor."_

"Renji, please listen to me. I know that you think I am dreaming, but...I heard them! They said that..."

He stopped speaking, shocked into silence as a needle bit into his flesh and his mind began to fall away into blackness again.

"Wha...? Renji, why?"

"I'm sorry!" Renji said, pulling him close and holding him against a muscular shoulder as the medication took effect, "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Byakuya's eyes dulled and his body went limp in Renji's arms.

"Damn it!" the redhead seethed, "Is this okay? I mean, he's pregnant with our baby! This can't be okay for our baby."

"The baby will be fine if we can get him to calm and start thinking sensibly again," said the clan healer, "It is to be expected that he is like this. He was severely traumatized by the termination of his pregnancy. We understand that."

"But pumping him full of drugs? How in the hell is that going to help him?" Renji objected.

"The sedative is not harmful," the healer assured him, "And the time at rest will help to give him distance from what happened. He is going to be all right, Abarai-san. Do not worry. He just needs time and care. You are helping him a great deal, truly. Just keep comforting him."

Renji watched as the healer left, then looked up at Tetsuya helplessly.

"Just keep comforting him?" he asked sarcastically, "Tetsuya-san, comforting isn't doing shit for him and you know it! What can we do?"

"I am not sure," said the noble, "but we have to find a way to break through to him."

Renji bit at his lips nervously.

"Tetsuya-san," he said, his voice quaking slightly, "Y-you don't think that...that maybe he could be..."

"That he could be right?" asked Tetsuya, "That there could have been some kind of coverup? I do not know. I know that if they heard of such a thing, the members of our clan that sit upon the Central 46 council would not allow this, nor would the ones who are our allies. If it is a coverup, it is being done by a person or small faction within the council. But...Renji-san, there is absolutely no evidence of any kind to support what my cousin is saying. Add to that, he is grieving. Even if we think there might be credence to what he is saying, we are a long way from being able to take any action. I give you my word, I will do everything in my power to get to the bottom of this."

"I know you will," Renji said, looking up at the blue-eyed noble with trusting eyes, "You really got me out of a jam back at the repentance center."

"Actually, it was the elder's council that..."

"Don't give me that," Renji said, shaking his head, "You think I haven't noticed that you are his greatest supporter in the family...right up there with Rukia. And I appreciate everything you're doing."

"I wish I could do more," said Tetsuya, squeezing Byakuya's limp hand gently, then stepping away, "I will be back. I have to make the rounds, checking in with the security staff. I will be back soon."

Renji nodded and turned back to the sleeping clan leader.

"Your cousin, Tetsuya is really great," the redhead said, kissing the noble lightly on the forehead, "I don't what I would have done if he and the elders hadn't put pressure on the Gotei 13 to release me. I was going crazy in there. But...ahm, we're together now. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to stay right here. I'm not leaving you alone for a minute. Rest, okay? You'll be okay. You and our baby are going to be fine."

He flinched and caught his breath as Byakuya's hand moved in his and the noble's eyelids fluttered.

"R-renji?"

The redhead smiled sadly.

"You shouldn't be awake. You need rest."

"Can we...leave here?" the noble asked.

"Huh? You're not in any shape to go anywhere. Where would you want to go, anyway? You're safe in your own bed, and I'm here with you. You've got healers, attendants, people to wait on you, hand and foot. And you have Tetsuya, Rukia and me, all watching over you. This is where you need to be right now. This is your home, Byakuya."

"You...are my home," the noble whispered, "It...d-doesn't matter where...we are."

Renji felt tears in his eyes and swallowed hard.

"You're my home, too. I love you. And..." he whispered, tears leaking onto his face, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. Really, I am."

"It is not you fault," Byakuya said, closing his eyes again.

Renji watched as he drifted off again, then he laid down next to the noble and curled his body around Byakuya's, slipping his hands beneath his yukata and gently infusing his abdomen with warm, balancing reiatsu. He ran his fingers through the noble's long, silken hair and planted soft kisses along his throat. He drifted off to sleep, wrapped around the noble, his cheek rested on Byakuya's.

_He'll be okay._

_He has to be._

_Whatever I have to do, I'm going to make him well again._

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke late at night, his mind still hazy and his body weak from the sedative.

_I have to get out of here._

_They think that I'm crazy. No one believes me. But I heard him crying. I know I heard him crying. He was real, and he was mine. How could he be gone? I still feel him inside my heart. They took him...but why? Why did they take him and not kill him? I don't understand..._

He closed his eyes and breathed in Renji's warm scent, trying to gain enough clarity of mind to understand. Aizen's face flashed in his mind and Byakuya flinched, remembering. he shivered at the memory of Aizen touching him, but something in the memory triggered a suspicion. And slowly, as his mind cleared more, the idea grew.

_It must have to do with him..._

He turned his head and found that Renji was sleeping soundly. He worked his way free of the redhead's arms and slipped out of bed...making his way on unsteady legs to the dressing area and dressing in just his shihakushou. He left the room and carefully evaded the eyes of the house security guards, thankful that the limiter on his wrist made it easy to hide his reiatsu. He quickly found that although he was without most of his powers, he still had his flash step, and he hastened to leave the area of the manor quickly to avoid being followed.

He passed through the darkened streets, little more than a shadow, moving noiselessly until he reached a cluster of trees outside of Central 46. He knew better than to think that he would be allowed inside, and so hid his reiatsu and waited for another person of strong reiatsu to arrive. He used his flash step to slip in ahead of the person, then used shadows and alcoves to move about inside. He went first to the guard station at the entrance to the prison, and waited until the guards were distracted to steal a set of keys to the prison gates.

He was surprised at how easy it was to traverse the levels of the prison, only waiting for the proper moment when the guards made their rounds or changed shifts. In shockingly little time, he reached the lowest level, marveling that no alarm had yet been sounded. He crept near to the last guard station, where two guards sat, talking softly and playing cards. He knew from a schedule he had spotted at another guard post that he had an hour until anyone arrived for the next shift change. He moved closer to the two, then in a flash of motion, knocked the two unconscious and took the key to Aizen's cell.

Byakuya ran now, turning the corners quickly and heedlessly. He abandoned stealth entirely, intent only on reaching Aizen. He nearly tore the door off the hinges, opening it, then flash stepped into the cell.

Aizen sat, bound to his chair, only his left eye and his mouth uncovered. He blinked and stared as Byakuya entered the chamber, then smiled wickedly.

"Why, Byakuya, how kind of you to come and visit me," he said, sedately, "You...missed me then?"

Byakuya flash stepped forward and placed his hands on Aizen's bound arms, glaring into his one uncovered eye.

"Where is he?" he asked in a hissing whisper, "Where is my son?"

"Your son?" Aizen queried, sounding surprised, "What are you talking about? You mean...you had our child?"

Byakuya's lips tightened and he clenched Aizen's arms harder.

"Tell me where he is!" the noble demanded.

"Or what?" Aizen asked, smirking, "You'll hurt me? Oh...you _have_ missed me."

Byakuya's eyes blazed and he leaned closer.

"I know that you don't care about him, but _I _do! And despite what everyone keeps saying, I know he is alive! Tell me where he is!"

"Come closer," Aizen mouthed, "My cell is monitored. They are probably on their way here now!"

Byakuya shivered, but leaned forward.

"Kiss me...and I'll tell you."

"No!"

"You had best hurry..."

"Aizen...you..."

"Come closer, I'll whisper it into your ear."

He knew better than to believe the man, but desperation collapsed his resolve and he brought his ear close to Aizen's lips, shivering as the man's tongue extended and tasted a pale earlobe.

"Sweet..." Aizen whispered hotly into his ear, "You smell and look just as sweet as that night, Byakuya."

"Tell me!" Byakuya hissed, closing his eyes as footsteps sounded in the hallway.

"Kiss me..."

"Aizen!"

"Kiss me, Byakuya. But do so quickly, now."

His stomach quailed and dizziness swept over him, but the sounds of the approaching guards forced his hand. His body quaking with revulsion, he brought his trembling lips to Aizen's, his resolve shattering as the man pushed his tongue into the noble's warm mouth.

"Freeze!" yelled a guard, bursting into the room.

"Tell me!" Byakuya breathed, breaking free.

Aizen stared into his eyes.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Wondering?" the prisoner said, smirking.

"Aizen!" Byakuya cried, clawing at him, "AIZEN!"

Byakuya stared, rapt, into Aizen's one uncovered eye as the guard reached him and sent a shock of kido through him that dropped him at Aizen's feet.

"What a shame," Aizen said softly, "A waste of such loveliness. But he's completely mad."

"Be quiet!" the guard snapped, "Or we'll bind up your eye and mouth again!"

"What is going on here?" asked a man with a tranquil voice.

Even stunned, Byakuya remembered...

_"Give him to me. Give him to me and forget that it ever happened."_

A chill went through him as the man knelt next to him and checked to make sure that he was breathing.

"Good, you fools didn't kill him. That would have brought suspicion."

He looked up at Aizen.

"What did you say to him?"

Aizen's lips smiled.

"What do you think?" he asked, laughing softly, "Are you afraid? Are you going to kill him now?"

The councilor glared at him.

"Oh, that's right, you can't...suspicion. So...what will you do?"

He watched as the councilor removed a syringe from his pocket and injected the stunned noble, then watched as Byakuya's widened gray eyes hazed over and became senseless.

"Oh, bravo," said Aizen, "Yes, everyone already thinks he is crazy, ne? So...who would know if you did turn his brain into swiss cheese? How very crafty of you."

Aizen's eye drifted down to rest on Byakuya's lovely, collapsed form.

"Such a beautiful man," he commented, "He breaks very sweetly, doesn't he?"

"Shut up!" snapped the councilor, "or we'll bind your eye and mouth again."

Aizen went quiet, but watched in amusement as the guards lifted Byakuya and started to carry him out of the cell.

"Take him to the healing center," the councilor ordered the guards, "But...make sure you take sufficient time...so that there will be no trace of the drug in his system."

He glanced back at Aizen.

"You didn't even tell him, did you..." he said, realizing.

Aizen looked back at him and said nothing.

"Bastard!"

"Councilor Takamiya! Yamamoto Soutaichou asks if you require anything from the Gotei 13."

The councilor sighed.

"Tell him that the sixth division taichou broke into Aizen's cell and attacked him. We are sending him to the fourth division for psychiatric evaluation. We will defer to the judgment of Unohana taichou."

"Hai, sir!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"How in the hell did he manage to get to Central 46, let alone inside Aizen's cell?" Renji mused, holding on to Tetsuya's slender waist as the noble's stallion carried the two quickly towards the fourth division, "This is bullshit, Tetsuya-san! Byakuya attacking Aizen? That's just crazy?"

"Yes," agreed Byakuya's younger cousin, "I find myself questioning what we were told, and we will get to the bottom of that, but first we must get to my cousin."

They thundered up to the front steps of the healing center, where the two men quickly dismounted and raced inside. The receptionist directed them up the stairs, which they took, two by two, then they ran down the hall and came to a halt at the nurse's station.

"We are here to see Kuchiki taichou," said Tetsuya, "I am Kuchiki Tetsuya and this is Byakuya-sama's husband, Abarai Renji."

"Go on in," said the nurse, buzzing them through, "Unohana taichou is waiting for you."

Renji flash stepped down the hall with Tetsuya on his heels, and the two burst into the room and slid to a stop.

Byakuya laid silently in the bed in the room, soft restraints on his wrists, ankles and across his waist. He stared up at the ceiling blankly, his wide gray eyes glazy and senseless.

"Kami, what happened to him?" Renji gasped, "Unohana taichou, what happened?"


	15. Haze

**Chapter 15: Haze**

**(This chapter is the last of the re-posts, but guess what? I have another, handy dandy all NEW chapter almost ready to post today too! Be watching for that. Love, Spunky)**

"Unohana taichou," Renji said urgently, "I don't understand. Byakuya was in a lot of pain. Those bastards killed our baby! I get that he's going to be pretty damned wrecked after that. But...he's..."

"Catatonic," finished the healer.

"But why?" asked Tetsuya, "How did he become that way?"

The healer sighed, then closed her eyes and raised a privacy shield around them. Tetsuya and Renji exchanged glances, then looked back at her questioningly.

"I want to be certain that we have privacy while we discuss the implications here," Unohana taichou said solemnly.

"Then," said Tetsuya, "you think that something illegal has occurred?"

"I think that most likely," the healer said, frowning, "The problem is the distance between what I sense is true, and what I currently have the ability to prove."

"Please," Renji said in a desperate tone, "just tell me what is making him fall apart like this. I just want him to be all right. He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

The healer sighed worriedly.

"I do not know at this point what Kuchiki taichou's outcome will be. Medically speaking, he appears to have suffered a complete emotional collapse."

"Shit..." breathed Renji, biting at his lips nervously, "Byakuya? An emotional collapse? How can that be right? That's crazy!"

"Abarai-san is right," insisted Tetsuya, "Whatever has happened here, my cousin is exceptionally strong. Despite the termination of his pregnancy, I cannot believe that my cousin would have had such a reaction. As much as I would expect him to mourn, I would think that with all of us around him and his own considerable will, he would manage through the pain."

"I agree," said Unohana, "Under reasonable circumstances, Kuchiki taichou would have had the internal strength to weather this."

"Then..." mused Tetsuya, "you think that he was manipulated somehow?"

"As I said, I have no ability to prove that," said the healer, "Medically speaking, the evidence supports a complete emotional collapse, and the proper medical response, considering that he took the extreme measures of breaking into Central 46 and attacking Aizen Sousuke would indicate a threat to himself and others that would dictate a course of commitment to the psychiatric ward and corrective therapy."

Renji shivered at the thought.

"Tell me that you don't think that's true," he pleaded, shaking his head.

"I do not," said Unohana, meeting their eyes meaningfully, "I do not, for one moment, believe that is the case at all...but someone wants very much for us to believe that."

Renji's lips tightened and his eyes grew intense, his reiatsu burning hotly beneath the surface of his skin.

"Unohana taichou, I want you to tell me honestly. Do you think that what Byakuya told us could be true? Could he be right that Central 46 lied about the gender of the baby and that they terminated it?"

_Could _it be true?" repeated the healer, "I would say, definitely yes, it could. But for me to act upon that belief in an official manner, I must be able to document it. And someone has gone to a bit of trouble to blind me and tie my hands. Still, that does not mean that I am going to let it happen."

"What can we do?" asked Tetsuya, "If there is no evidence..."

"We need time and to position ourselves to get evidence. But first, we need to help Kuchiki taichou."

"What can you do for him?" Renji asked worriedly, "He's completely out of it!"

"Yes, he is," agreed the healer, "and although it would seem on the surface that stress or intense emotion was the culprit, if our suspicions of tampering are correct, then someone must have used a drug or kido spell to cause him to fall into a catatonic state."

She leaned over the noble, resting her hands gently on his chest and forehead.

"A kido spell leaves a signature, even if the caster's reiatsu fades, and I do not sense the spell or any foreign reiatsu. It leads me to the conclusion that a drug was used. I tested for drugs, but I was not able to determine that any drug was present. Of course, there are several drugs that are capable of inducing this kind of catatonia, and are also difficult to detect, as they dissipate quickly."

"So, you think that it was one of those drugs that was used to place my cousin in a catatonic state?" Tetsuya asked, his expression growing deadly.

"I believe so, yes," admitted Unohana, and I believe that this is not the first time he was drugged."

"What do you mean?" asked Renji, staring.

"You said that Kuchiki taichou's memory of the happenings in Central 46 differ from the official accounting?"

"Yeah," said Renji, "Central 46 says they terminated the pregnancy, and that it was a girl. Byakuya insists that the baby was born alive and was a boy."

"And you understand," said the healer, "that if, perchance, the baby was born alive, he would have instantly had citizen's rights which would have protected him. At that point, Central 46 would not have been allowed to harm him, nor to keep him from Kuchiki taichou."

"Which gives them a motive to lie and to try to cover up the birth, so that they could..." Tetsuya began.

He paused and frowned.

"But if they were just covering up that the baby was born before they killed him, then the baby would have been killed...but then, why lie about the gender?"

"Shit..." hissed Renji, "Byakuya said a few times that he heard the baby cry! Unohana taichou, could the baby be alive after all?"

"And if so, what is Central 46 trying to do with him?" added Tetsuya.

"Kuchiki taichou broke into Central 46 and he approached Aizen Sousuke, his rapist and the other biological parent of the child. And he did so sensibly, I believe, based on his memory of what happened."

"But, what did he want from Aizen?" pondered Renji.

He caught his breath in realization.

"He thought they might be using the baby to manipulate Aizen!" he concluded, "It makes sense!"

"Yes, it does," agreed the healer.

"And yet, we doubted him," said Tetsuya, his blue eyes saddening.

"It is understandable that you had doubts," said Unohana, "The situation was carefully manipulated..."

"To make Byakuya look bat shit crazy," Renji said, shaking his head in fury, "To turn us against him so that no one would believe him and we'd waste time trying to 'fix' him!"

"Exactly."

"But...if this was a councilor or group within Central 46," said Tetsuya, "then how are we going to find the truth?"

"I am not certain," said the healer, "But, I think that finding the truth must take a back seat to caring for Kuchiki taichou, for now."

"Can you do something to wake him up?" asked Renji, "If it was a drug, can you counteract it?"

"I could try," said the healer, "but without knowing what he was given, and in what quantity, I would be working blind, and could actually do more harm then good. No, I cannot counteract it without more information. However, I do have an idea."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Renji.

"Urahara Kisuke, because of his work in the Maggot's Nest as a jailor, has a great deal of knowledge of behavioral science and medicine. I think that he might be able to isolate the problem and assist Kuchiki taichou in waking. So, I am going to send Kuchiki taichou to him in Karakura Town. And I will recommend that you accompany him."

"But I'm on probation for taking off with him before," objected Renji, "I am not allowed to..."

"I will handle that. I want the two of you to escort the healers who will take Kuchiki taichou to Karakura Town."

"Of course," Tetsuya said quickly.

"Yeah," agreed Renji, "Sure thing, but..."

He glanced down at Byakuya with a haunted expression.

"Unohana taichou, you...do think that he'll be okay in the end, right?" he asked hesitantly.

The healer smiled at him, encouragingly.

"I think that with all of us supporting him, he will recover," she said, resolutely, "We shall simply refuse to accept any other outcome."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Why can't I move?_

_I remember looking into Aizen Sousuke's uncovered eye, clawing at him and screaming. I remember a sudden shock, a stinging sensation, then...two sounds._

_My baby crying._

_My rapist laughing._

_Why is this happening?_

_I have always been strong enough to overcome whatever tried to hold me down, to force me back, to tear me away. With powerful hands, I always held on to what I protected, and I shielded the ones around me. Because I knew that I could depend on no one to shield me. The ones who tried, were swept away long ago. I understood, once they were gone that I had to be strong enough to stand alone. And up until now, I have been._

_But something has wrapped itself around my body, infected my mind and frozen my heart. It holds me so tightly that I cannot see nor hear nor otherwise sense what it is. And as much as I thought that I left it behind, the child I was longs for rescue. For a hand to appear and capture mine, for a warm, loving voice to speak to me...to say, 'I am here for you,' for a loving heart to say 'I won't abandon you.' _

"Byakuya."

_Renji?_

_Are you really there?_

"I just want you to know I'm right here with you."

_It is you..._

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I don't know. Maybe if I hadn't bought into their shit so easily...maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Abarai-san, do not blame yourself. You are not alone in having been taken in."

_Tetsuya._

_Of course you would be at my side._

"He's right, Renji. We all tried to convince Nii-sama that he had to be mistaken."

_Rukia._

_I still don't understand how you forgave me, much less how I earned your love._

"There are some pretty intense games being played here. We are going to have to be careful getting to the bottom of this."

_Shihoin Yoruichi?_

_Hmmm..._

"I have some ideas, but this is going to take some time."

_Urahara Kisuke._

_Odd..._

"If anyone can get to the bottom of what's going on, we know you can."

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

_I think my pride may be bent by that one._

_But perhaps I was wrong._

_I thought before that I had to stand alone. That I stood in the path of all adversity and cut it apart to shield the ones that I protected. But the truth, it appears, is quite different. Because, just as I protected them..._

_They now protect me._

_It makes me cringe to need that. _

_But..._

_It also makes me that much less alone._

_Thank you._

_All of you._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Urahara-san," said Tetsuya, watching as the shopkeeper mulled over the results of the tests he had run, "did you find anything to indicate what was done to my cousin?"

Kisuke frowned and nodded.

"You know," he answered slowly, "I always say that what isn't there is as telling as what is. And even with nothing to show it, everything in me agrees with what Unohana taichou relayed to me. Kuchiki-san was drugged. And whatever it is, it is still able to affect him without remaining in detectible levels in his system. Luckily for us, there are only a few compounds with that effect, so I should have a fix on what it is soon."

"Can you do anything to help him in the meantime?" asked Rukia, "He can't even move."

"I already gave him something that should bring him around. But it will be a while before it takes full effect. And even once it does, he is going to be weak. You know he's not going to like that very much, so he will probably be out of sorts...not himself. But at least we'll be able to see if he remembers anything about what happened."

He leaned over Byakuya and examined him briefly.

"Looks like his reiatsu and the baby's are falling out of balance again," he commented, "but other than that, he seems stable enough, for now. I think we should call it a night. Renji, why don't you use that bonding you do with him to settle his reiatsu? Ichigo and Tetsuya-san, you two can be on first guard duty."

"You think that someone might try to get to Byakuya here?" asked Ichigo.

"They went to a lot of trouble to keep him quiet," said Kisuke, "And I'm working on a few theories about who and why."

"Obviously, at least one Central 46 councilor must be involved," said Tetsuya, "One would have to be to explain what happened when Byakuya-sama was apprehended."

"I agree. And with the information you gave me, I will have a list of possible suspects soon. It will help if we get Kuchiki-san working on at least a few thrusters. Anything's better than this. Shit that can do this to him is just scary, I tell you."

"I agree," said Yoruichi, "but we'll get to the bottom of it."

She turned and nodded to Rukia.

"You should go in and check on Orihime. She was pretty wiped out after working on Byakuya."

"It was damned freaky to see something she couldn't easily reject," said Ichigo, shaking his head.

"Well, she made progress. I think between the healing she did and what I gave Byakuya, we should have some kind of positive response by morning. We should all get some sleep."

"He's right," said Yoruichi, "Ichigo? Rukia and I will relieve you and Tetsuya on guard duty in a few hours."

"Okay," said the ginger-haired youth, turning to Tetsuya, "C-mon Tetsuya."

The noble flinched at the more casual use of his name, but nodded and followed. Renji watched as the others left the bedroom, then slipped out of his shihakushou and pulled the hair tie out of his hair, letting the long red strands drop down onto his shoulders. Too weary to braid it, he left it tumbled and loose, and he laid down in the bed, next to his sleeping mate. He curled himself warmly around Byakuya's resting form, sliding his arms around the noble and closing his eyes as he began the gentle bonding.

Even still incapacitated, Byakuya felt the warmth of his husband's body, the tickle of red hair against his skin, and he registered the deep affection in the hands that caressed his lower abdomen as balancing reiatsu flowed into him.

_I want to move._

_I want to tell you how grateful I am you are here, Renji._

_Why can't I move?_

"I love you," whispered Renji, kissing his earlobe.

_I love you too._


	16. Divine Love

**Chapter 16: Divine Love**

**(All right! As promised, this one is all new and sparkly! Enjoy!)**

_"Byakuya..." called a distant voice, making the noble's mind stir sluggishly, "Byakuya, wake up."_

_He felt weak and horribly tired, but there was something in the voice that called to him that made stabs of worry pass through him. He tried again to move, but although his mind was clearing, something seemed to stand between the outer world and the one he laid suspended in._

_"Please, wake up. I am...so sorry we didn't believe you. But, we know now. We know they did something to you. And Unohana taichou thinks that what you were trying so hard to tell us was true. And if it's true, then that means that the baby is still alive, Byakuya. It's a boy and he's alive. But, if we want him to still be alive, then we have to get you back so that you can help us find him. Please come back to us. Please. Byakuya, if you don't come out of this, I won't be able to forgive myself for not believing you before."_

_Byakuya's heart shattered at the desperation in Renji's words._

_-Renji has been the one supporting me through everything. From the beginning, even when I had resigned myself to accepting the termination order, Renji fought it...not just for me, but for the child I carried. The child of my rapist. The child of a monster. But Renji never saw him that way. To Renji, he was just an innocent child, and a part of me that needed protection. So he gave everything to protecting both of us. And it was because of Renji's powerful, unconditional love for us that I was able to look at this child differently. And as the days passed and he grew inside me, and as Renji touched me to bond with us and keep us in balance, the connection in my mind between this child and Aizen Sousuke slowly faded. I will never forget what that man did to me. But I have always believed that even in great wickedness, there can be some beauty. And what I feel in my heart is that this boy is beautiful...beautiful and innocent, and in need of someone to fight for him. But if I remain so far away, so lost. so broken, then that child...my child, will never have the protection he needs. I have to move...move...please move...-_

_Warm fingers touched his face and Renji's rough lips touched his. And like an anchor, the emotion behind their connection welled up inside the noble, giving him new strength to fight what had poisoned him inside._

_-I have never been a weak person. I have always fought for the ones around me. Now, the ones around me fight for me. They love me. They believe me and want to help me. I won't fail them. I won't let whatever this is overcome me. If I pour everything into this, then I can wake myself.-_

_"Byakuya," Renji's voice whispered, "I can feel you with me. You're with me and you're trying to come out of this, ne?"_

_-I am with you, Renji.-_

_"You're strong. You've always been strong. And even after everything those bastards did to you, you are still damned strong. Come on, Byakuya. I know you. I know that even if this drug might be too strong for your body to overcome, your heart is going to give you what you need to be stronger. Come on, now. Come back to me. Kick the shit outta this thing and open your eyes! Come on! Come back to me. I don't care strong the drug they gave you is, you are stronger. Fight it, Byakuya! Move!"_

_Byakuya felt a great tension inside, a sign that a heavy barrier had been been breached from without an within. And with Renji reaching from one side and him reaching from the other, their two boundless, fearless, relentless wills met across the distance._

Whatever had been holding him back, broke apart and began to fall away. He heard Renji make a sound of surprise and then felt a hot tear splash onto his face.

"You came back to me!" Renji half sobbed, holding him tightly, then shivering as he felt the noble move beneath his hands, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before. I'm sorry. And I am going to help you find him, Byakuya...if...if you can forgive me."

Byakuya's wide, gray eyes flitted open and fastened on Renji's, slowly clearing and taking on a genuine look of affection.

"Renji," he mouthed soundlessly.

"Yeah," the redhead said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Renji, where are we?"

"One of Urahara's safe houses. We moved here as soon as you were stabilized. Kisuke finally isolated what they'd given you. He did what he could to weaken it's hold on you, but you had a hard fight to get back to us. Are you feeling better now?"

Byakuya managed a soft, amused chuckle.

"If, by 'feeling better,' you are asking me if I've regained my senses, then yes, I feel better."

Renji gave him a tremulous smile and Byakuya touched his haggard, weary face.

"You haven't slept at all while I've been unconscious, have you?"

"Barely," the redhead admitted, "And even when I was sleeping, I was hating myself for buying into that horse shit they fed us. Our boy is alive, Byakuya. And we are going to find him. Then, when he's safe, you and I are going to go and kick the ever-loving shit outta the ones who set you up and tried to do this to you."

"Well," Byakuya said, blinking away the last of the haze in his mind, "do you think before we do that, you could bring me some tea? And perhaps something to eat. Don't forget, you and I don't just have our boy to think about. We have another child, Renji...one that is still depending on us to take care of her."

"Say no more, beautiful. I am right on top of that. Give me a minute here. And promise me you won't move out of this bed, okay? I don't want you going off to strangle Aizen Sousuke again, while my back is turned."

"Hmmm," mused the noble, "I already tried that, and you saw exactly how useful that was."

"Don't worry about it," Renji chuckled, his more affable nature returning, "We all would like to go and strangle Aizen. Even if it couldn't kill him, it must've felt kinda good to try, right?"

"Yes, actually," Byakuya said, smirking slightly at the thought, "But, don't worry. I have no intention of slipping away from you to do that again. We have other, much more important things to do."

"Okay. I'll be right back with that tea."

Byakuya watched Renji leave, then sat up straighter and looked out the window, up into the bright, clear blue sky.

_I know you're still alive._

_Renji knows now too, and that means that it won't be long until we come for you, little one. Be calm. We'll be there soon._

_We will..._

He was brought back out of his thoughts as the door opened again. He blinked in surprise, then smiled warmly as a small hollow child scampered into the room, followed by Renji, who carried the tea tray, and was accompanied by a bandaged Ryota.

"Kiwa," he said as the hollow girl giggled and bounded onto the edge of the bed, then slowed and gave the noble a cautious hug.

"Byakuya-san!" she said excitedly, "You woke up!"

"That is good news," Ryota said, smiling, "Everyone was very worried about you, Byakuya-san."

"Well, as you can see, I am feeling much better."

"Kisuke's coming in a few minutes," Renji explained, "but I thought you'd want to see the stragglers we picked up while you were playing Sleeping Beauty."

Ryota winced as he sat down in a chair, and Renji moved forward to hand Byakuya his tea.

"Thank you, Renji. But, how did they come to be here?"

"The stealth force went after them for helping us," Renji explained, "And the ones that ran that little community we were hiding in didn't take too well to the attention."

"I thought it was better to just leave while Kiwa and I still could."

"But...you just left everything behind?" Byakuya asked, sobering, "What will you do now?"

"Urahara-san said that we could stay here with you while we tried to get you to wake up and then we could all work together to find your baby," Kiwa said, studying Byakuya's still somewhat rounded abdomen and giving it a gentle pat.

"After that, we will see if we can be of use in Urahara-san's spy network, or we'll find some other function, here in the living world. We will be fine," Ryota assured him, "Kiwa and I are survivors."

"I can see that," Byakuya said appreciatively, "But I am sorry that you helping us cost you so much."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Daddy, can I go and play with Ururu and Jinta now?" asked Kiwa.

"Yes, go on."

The men watched as the little girl jumped off the bed and scampered away.

"As you have been of such assistance to Renji and me during our troubles, my family will provide whatever you and Kiwa need, so that you will have a place to live and your needs met."

"You don't have to do that, Byakuya-san," Ryota said, coloring, "Kiwa and I didn't help you because we..."

"No, you assisted us because we were in need and you are kind, decent people...and more than a little courageous to do such a thing. Please, you must allow me to show my gratitude."

Ryota thought for a moment, then chuckled softly.

"Thank you, Byakuya-san."

"You are welcome."

"I have to go. I am going to be helping with the watch while we are all here," said Ryota, standing, "It was good seeing you again, Byakuya-san, Renji-san."

"See you, Ryota."

Byakuya and Renji watched silently as he left, then Renji dropped wearily into the chair that Ryota had vacated.

"Go on. Get some of that tea into you," the redhead sighed, "There's also some stew and fresh bread that Ryota made. Damn, that guy is a fantastic cook, Byakuya. He'll have you fattened up again in no time."

"Abarai!"

"Sorry," Renji chuckled, watching with approving eyes as Byakuya sipped at the tea, then dove into the stew hungrily, "Couldn't help myself."

"Well, do try," the noble said around a mouthful of stew, "Aren't you going to eat, Renji?"

"Me?" laughed the redhead, "I don't think I've done much but eat and worry since we got here. I'm surprised that I don't look like I'm having a baby."

"Well, you can stop worrying now. I will be fine. Knowing now that I am not crazy in thinking that our son is still alive is a very healing thing."

"Yeah?" said Renji," Well, I'm still not gonna forgive myself for not believing you in the first place."

Byakuya paused and then set down his stew. Renji looked at him in askance, then accepted a slender hand into his and slid into bed with the noble. Byakuya reached past him and picked up his tea, took a few sips, then set it down again and settled into Renji's arms.

"Kisuke still needs to take a look at you," Renji said, his eyes blinking sleepily.

"Kisuke can wait," Byakuya said, leaning over his exhausted mate and kissing one eyelid to make it close, then the other, "You have taken care of me, and now I will return the favor. Rest, Renji."

"But, I've gotta..."

"No. You need to rest. You have been overextending yourself, taking care of me and fighting for me. Let me take care of you in what little ways I can. I am not strong enough to fight for you. I am not strong enough to keep you safe. But I am strong enough to help you rest comfortably, and to bring back your energy."

"Ah..." Renji sighed, relaxing, "I think you're right about me overextending. But there was so much to do. I had to find you when you disappeared. Then, Unohana taichou called us to the fourth and you were catatonic. And I had to get you to wake up and..."

"Shhh," Byakuya whispered, kissing the words away and brushing his face against the redhead's, "Go to sleep, Renji. Our friends are watching over us. Our enemies think they have won. there is nothing to stop you from resting comfortably and regaining your strength now."

Renji slipped into a sleepy haze as Byakuya's soft, warm hands caressed him, traveling slowly over his body and finding just the right places to rub gently, to press down and to linger upon. Byakuya smiled as the redhead's face relaxed and Renji tumbled into a deeper sleep, then made Byakuya's smile widen as he began to snore.

The door opened and Kisuke entered the room. He glanced down at Renji and grinned, then met Byakuya's eyes calmly.

"I understand that I owe you a profound debt of gratitude, Urahara Kisuke...you for identifying and countering the compound that was used to induce my catatonia, and the others for bringing me to safety and watching over Renji and me."

"Heh, don't be so magnanimous," Kisuke chuckled, "You'll make me worry that I made a mistake in your healing, Byakuya-san. But, that said, I'm glad you're back with us. And just so you know, it wasn't hard at all for me to decide to help you. That kid they took from you might be Aizen's, but he's also yours. Those bastards had no right to do what they did."

Byakuya sighed softly and looked down at his hands, then up at Kisuke again.

"Urahara Kisuke, I wonder sometimes..."

Kisuke looked back at him questioningly.

"When Yoruichi senpai left with you and she let us believe that she had died, I blamed you for what happened to her. I suspected, of course, that there was more to the story, and now that it has come out, I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"You and Aizen Sousuke are both highly intelligent. You both possess exceptional powers, and both of you have been mistreated by Central 46 and the Gotei 13. So, my question to you is this. How is it that while Aizen Sousuke has abandoned everything he once protected, has trod upon the very people who most supported him, and has spit in the face of his own god...how is it he has done all of this...becoming the monster that raped me, that set Rukia up to die and set the taichous all against each other...and yet you, who has been every bit as wronged as he has, still hold on to your trust, your faith, your loyalty. And how did you find it in your heart to fight for the rights of a child who was born of a monstrous act, perpetrated by an even more monstrous person?"

"I don't know if I can answer that," Kisuke replied, leaning over the noble and beginning a careful examination, "I think we're all just trying to do the right thing here."

"Yes," Byakuya said, looking at Renji's sleeping face, "It just isn't always so easy to know what the right thing is. You know that I was, at first, willing to accept the order to terminate the pregnancy."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I should have?"

"Ah..."

"It's all right. I would have said back then that it was. I was very used to simply obeying orders. But," he said, looking at Renji again, "There was someone who was willing to fight the battle that I wouldn't, at the time. He looked past who the child's father was and acted on instinct, protecting me, protecting the child, at great risk to himself. I married Renji with the simple intent of protecting him from paying the price for that. But now I am embracing our union as something much more profound...something divine and beautiful. And as much as I will never be able to repay Renji for what he has done for me, I will never cease trying."

Kisuke smiled and stepped back, nodding in approval.

"Then, I would say that you and Renji are really lucky. Because, not everybody finds that kind of love...especially in the middle of ugliness like this."

He sighed softly and nodded again.

"You're coming along well. Just, continue to rest to restore yourself. And eat...a lot. Remember, you're still eating for two, Byakuya-san."

"Yes," the noble said, his lips almost smiling as he nuzzled close to Renji and closed his eyes, "Another gift that Renji has given me."


End file.
